


He Lives In Daydreams With Me

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun is a boring person who studies day in and day out. Everything changes when he discovers the boyband "SKYY" and becomes a fan... Everything is supposed to be normal but then he got a job offering to be one of the member's assistant.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 126
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add more tags along the way!!

Baekhyun’s eyes open and he immediately winces when the sunlight hit his face. He turns to the side and covers himself with the blanket. It’s warm inside his room but he finds comfort in his blanket even though he feels hot underneath it. It’s probably noon now but he doesn’t have any plans on getting up. He wants to eat heftily but he knows he won’t be able to eat good food. It’s always gonna be takeouts or food from convenience stores. 

He’s been living like this for a few months now. He’s currently reviewing for a major exam that will determine his career. It’s a board exam and if he fails, it will take another year for him to be able to take it again. He feels like his brain won’t be able to take in any more information this morning so he slept - hoping he’ll wake up before noon. But, unfortunately for him, it’s already 2 in the afternoon and his stomach is growling at him.

Baekhyun lazily gets up, leaving his bed undone, and goes to the bathroom. He fixes his hair and washes his face before brushing his teeth. Baekhyun puts on a hoodie and then grabs his snapback to cover his unruly hair. He puts on his slippers, grabs his wallet and keys before leaving his apartment.

He walks to the nearest convenience store and looks at the different ready-made meals. He’s had all of them but he has no energy whatsoever, to go anywhere else. He grabs a random container, puts it in the basket, and then goes to the instant noodles section. He puts a lot inside his basket because it’s what he eats the most then goes to the beverages section. 

Baekhyun grabs random energy drinks and juices before going to the cashier. He pays for them and then asks for his food to be heated. Once done, he goes back to his apartment. Baekhyun’s desk is a mess so he pushes all of the papers aside and puts his warm food on top. He walks to the fridge and puts the food he just bought inside of it. 

Baekhyun makes some coffee and then starts eating his breakfast at 2:30 PM. 

His life is like this every day. His allowance from his parents is running out and he still has a few months to go before the major exam. While reviewing for his exam, Baekhyun plans to get a part-time job. He can’t ask his parents for allowance forever, he’s an adult now. They’re already paying for everything, from his studies to his apartment, to his allowance - he needs to work now, or else he won’t be able to handle the fact that he’s so reliant on his old parents.

It’s not like they can’t pay for Baekhyun’s needs, it’s just that their money is bound to be spent. 

He’s been asking around for part-time jobs but no one has responded to him yet. 

Boring - that is the one word to describe Baekhyun’s life. He’s raised to be modest and proper. All his life, he barely had anyone taken an interest in him because he’s basically  _ just  _ the student with straight A’s. Baekhyun’s life consists of studying and studying alone. He barely has any fun, unlike his friends who go out almost every night. He watches movies, listens to some music until he falls asleep during the days where he doesn’t feel like studying.

That’s it.

It’s just an ongoing cycle of studying, sleeping, and eating. He doesn’t even know how he survives being like this - it’s the only life he’s ever known.

He doesn’t hate it, he doesn’t know any other type of life he’ll like… It’s just getting too repetitive.

He needs a little bit of spice but he doesn’t know what he should start looking for or what new things he should try.

In the midst of peacefully eating, Baekhyun receives a call from his friend. One of the outgoing ones, Jongdae. 

“Yes?” He answers, putting the call on speaker so he could eat and not worry about holding his phone.

“Hey! You asked the other day about searching for a job and you texted me last night asking for help. What is it?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun hums.

“I’m still looking for a job, there aren’t a lot of openings,” Baekhyun says and played around with his food that tastes so bland it could replace hospital food.

“And- what do you need me to do?”

“Can’t you like- submit my resume to them or something? I can’t stand lying around here all day, waiting for money in my bank account every month.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae hums. “I’ll look up online if there are any posts and then I’ll submit your resume, are you busy to do it yourself?” Jongdae asks.

“You could say that. I’m busy waking up to study. You know how mom and dad are, if they call and they don’t see my studying, they’re gonna come all the way here to Changwon from the US.” Baekhyun says.

“You’re 24, they should at least let you have some life other than making you study 24/7. You’re already so smart and intelligent, I bet you’ll pass the licensure exam without even trying. Besides, you could rest for like a month - I’m sure you’d still pass. Your parents wouldn’t even know that you’re “resting”, just tell them you’re studying.” 

“Yeah, they track my credit card like a hawk.”

“Baekhyun, you’re an adult, tell them you’re doing what adults do.” 

“Look, Jongdae- if there are other ways I could do, then I would have done it already. I know they won’t appreciate it if I use their money on things it’s not supposed to go to. That’s why I want to look for a job where I could get some money for myself.” Baekhyun says.

“Well, whatever. I’ll look for some jobs, I’m sure there’s a lot of opening around the town.” Jongdae answers. Baekhyun says a small thanks before ending the phone call. After eating his lunch, Baekhyun puts his dirty dishes on the sink and gets ready to study.

\--------

Baekhyun can’t study anymore. His brain is fried and his back hurts like hell. He wants to go outside and eat dinner in a fast-food restaurant or something but his body says no and asks him to stay at home. He opens up his TV to search for any good movies or series but there’s nothing for him to watch. Baekhyun tries to play some PUBG but his friends online are busy and can’t play at the moment.

He was just going to go back to studying when he sees his phone. Maybe he should check his social media? It’s been a while since he did so. He opens his phone and browses Twitter. There’s nothing important happening around him. His friends are particularly louder on Instagram than on Twitter. He cheks Instagram next and sees the stories of his friends, most of them are home, while the others are on a vacation. 

He’s about to close his phone and go out to eat when he sees the Facebook app. Does he still have a Facebook account? He turned off the notification for it so he doesn’t know that it’s still existing on his phone. He clicks the app and his eyes widen at the 99+ notification. 

What the hell are these people doing? He browses the notification and sees that it’s mostly “User changed their profile picture” or “User shared a post” - no interactions with him or anything. He scrolls through his notification until he feels like closing the app. 

He is about to close it when his finger slips and he accidentally clicks the newsfeed. His eyebrows go up when he sees the first image posted. It’s a picture of a handsome guy, holding a beauty product, it seems like he’s a kpop idol or something.

Baekhyun has no interest in kpop or whatsoever. Their fans are annoying especially on Twitter. They’re always on the top tags and they’re always fighting like their idol is some sort of a god. But, Baekhyun doesn’t want to be a hypocrite, he hasn’t listened to a lot of kpop songs so he doesn’t know what makes their music so unique to the point that a lot of people are constantly fighting every single day.

He sees the name “Park Chanyeol” on the ad and hums. He looks very handsome and it’s the first time an idol catches his eyes. 

His almond eyes are soft but some of his features are very hard like his strong jaw. The pink suit he’s wearing looks good on him and for a moment, Baekhyun wants to try out the product that he’s holding in his hand.

Curiously, Baekhyun closes the Facebook app and opens his browser, typing in the name “Park Chanyeol”. He opens his images and Baekhyun whistles when he sees so many handsome pictures. There are funny ones and it could be a meme, really.

He opens a website, telling all the details about him. 

28, Main Vocal and Rapper of SKYY, Global Ambassadors of many brands… The website contains everything there is to know about him, including how much he weighed when he was given birth to. What? He then looks up the band name and sees that they have sold over millions of albums. SKYY stands for the members’ names. There is S for Sehun, K for Kai, Y for Yeol in Chanyeol, and the last Y for Yixing.

Baekhyun closes the app and then goes to Youtube. He types in “SKYY” and then he sees their music videos have over forty million views. Has Baekhyun really been living under a rock for him to not know them? His other bandmates are handsome too and the music video is filled with them dancing and singing. Their voices together are so good and most of their songs are rap? How can they sing, dance, and rap at the same time?

He nibbles at his lip and watches all their music videos. He hits himself and slaps a hand over his mouth when they do something cool in the music videos. They’re so sexy and mysterious that Baekhyun keeps on watching the next videos right after he finishes the one he’s watching.

Baekhyun is entering something he can’t go back from.

\--------

It’s 4 AM in the morning. Baekhyun hasn’t slept a wink. He’s been listening to their songs since last night and he can’t get enough. Their voices are just heavenly and he’s been watching SKYY’s best vocals on Youtube. Baekhyun loves the fact that they can belt out high notes like it’s nothing and then go back to their normal deep tones while dancing. It’s unfair. 

Their albums and whole discography are downloaded on Baekhyun’s Spotify and he knows he’ll be listening to them on repeat. He gets up, his head slightly dizzy because he’s been laying down for hours. He opens his TV and then watches their performances on there so that it’s bigger and he’ll be able to see more details.

They have short vlogs too which Baekhyun loves because he gets to see them outside of their performances and see what they really are like.

Even though the members’ talents are amazing and equal, Baekhyun feels drawn towards Chanyeol. Maybe because he’s the first one he saw but he realized that he really likes his personality more than the others. Baekhyun even has his as lock screen now. The Kpop fans like to call it “bias”. Alright, maybe he is a Yeolmae.

_ “Our next album, “What a Life” will come out-” _

Chanyeol is holding four albums in one hand. A yellow, pink, green, and blue one. What are they really? Are they the physical albums of SKYY? If yes, then where can Baekhyun buy one?

The video is an unboxing and he watches them pull out these “photocards” and they’re cute selfies of the members. He pauses the video and opens Youtube on his phone again. He searches SKYY photocard and the drop searches say “SKYY photocard collection”.

What? Do they really collect those?

Baekhyun is overwhelmed. He’s been missing out on an interesting field his whole life. 

For the rest of the week, Baekhyun forgets about his studies and watches SKYY videos all day. 

\--------

_ “Where are you?”  _ Jongdae asks and Baekhyun hums. “I’m in town, why?”

_ “I’m just calling to tell you that I submitted your resume to 3 companies. They should call you asking for an interview or something… Expect a call within the week. Also, I’ll send the details of the companies so you won’t be completely clueless. You should thank me.”  _ Jongdae says. 

“Of course, since I’m out, do you want to get some food? By the way, I found something on the internet and I’ve been looking at it for a week now… I’m actually heading to a store in town right now to buy some goods from them.”

_ “Huh? What are you saying? Goods? Wait no- nevermind, just tell me about it when we meet. Should we get some KFC?” _

“Yeah. Let’s meet at 5.”

_ “Alright.”  _

The call ends and Baekhyun walks on the sidewalk. Google maps say that it’s about 3 meters away now… 

He stops in front of a store and he looks at the outside. It’s very bright and colorful and he could already see the posters that are posted on the window. They really sell albums and other merch here… 

\---------

_ “I’m here in KFC, where are you?” _

Baekhyun puts down the relatively big box and whines at the soreness of his hand. He couldn’t stop himself in the store earlier and decided to buy a lot of albums. He hasn’t bought all of the albums yet since he wants to budget his money but he bought so many albums, he doesn’t even have the storage for it. 

_ “I’m nearby. Give me a minute.”  _ Baekhyun pockets his phone and then carries the box again. He walks inside KFC and Jongdae immediately eyes the box that he’s holding.

“What are those? Are they books? Don’t you have a lot of books already?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun shakes his head.

“These aren’t books. They’re better than books. They’re albums.”

“What? Albums? Photoalbums?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun puts the box in the middle of them and then gives his receipt to Jongdae. “They’re SKYY’s albums. Apparently, they’re cheaper here in Korea. I checked the browser for other countries last night and they’re so expensive in their areas. While here in Korea, if you buy them in bulk, they give you a lot of discounts. How lucky, right?” Baekhyun says and his friend looks at him worriedly.

“So… You’re a SKYY-L now?”

“Yes... Wait don’t tell me-”

“I am too.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae look at each other for a moment and then both of them speak up at the same time.

“Who’s your bias?” Both of them ask each other.

“You go first.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae sighs, “Sehun.”

“Oh my god? My bias is Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun, how did you even find them? Like- you never listen to Kpop…” Jongdae asks. 

“I may or may not have seen a Chanyeol ad on Facebook.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat. Chanyeol is sweating so hard. The show just ended and his whole body is dripping with sweat. He could still hear the fans’ shouts and screams, there’s even crying but he ignores it as he steps out of the platform and walks to the dressing room.

“Great show, congratulations.” People greet them and he smiles before going immediately to the bathroom. Chanyeol sheds off his clothes and puts them on the laundry basket that’s meant for him and the other members. They have 5 sets of those clothes but they have so many places to be so they need to get washed immediately.

He starts taking a shower, glad at his manager for putting his hygiene stuff inside the cubicle already. 

The lights turn off but it’s a normal occurrence, “Fuck off, Sehun.” 

The lights turn on again followed by an old man’s laugh. Sehun enters the cubicle next to him and he hears the water running after a few moments. The other two enter the shower room and all of them start talking about the show. 

This is Chanyeol’s normal life. 

Filled with energy, happiness, and everything. He loves it. He deserves to shine under those lights. He loves their fans and he loves everything about being a singer. 

Although the time is strict and that they need to be away from their families most of the time, Chanyeol still enjoys this. He loves this. His band members are the best people in the world and they’re brothers at this point since they grew up training from middle school up to now. 

“My back hurts, I think I made a wrong move…” Yixing says. 

“That’s bad. You should go ask the medical team to give it a look.” Chanyeol says to their leader. “Hyung, you shouldn’t go out to drink with us tonight. Go ask for a massage and sleep early, we have to leave in the afternoon tomorrow.” Jongin kindly adds to the conversation.

“I might. Sorry guys. It’s not bad, just a little strain. Nothing a good massage wouldn’t fix.” Yixing says and they all agreed, hoping that it’s not really bad. Once all of them are done showering, they got dressed in their normal clothes and sit down in the dressing room, waiting for their car to arrive.

Once the car has arrived, all of the staff walks out of the venue and into the cars. Chanyeol hears a lot of screams when they step out of the venue and he waves at the fans who spotted them. 

They silently drive to the hotel and then rest down for a few minutes before they are called by their managers again. 

Yixing asks to be left behind since he wants to rest and have his back massaged. The three, along with their managers steps out of the hotel again and to a nearby restaurant to have dinner and have a couple of drinks. 

“I’m sleepy and I’m hungry,” Jongin says and puts his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder who ignores him. Kyungsoo is Jongin’s manager who he’s been dating for around five years now. It’s embarrassing how Jongin got whipped the moment he was introduced to his new manager. Kyungsoo was tough as a rock but with a bit of persuasion, which took months, by the way, Jongin got his chance.

Two of them are dating their managers. Jongin and Yixing. Yixing is dating Junmyeon-hyung, one of the oldest managers they’ve ever had and it’s fun to see their relationship grow. Now, they’re on their sixth year of dating? Chanyeol is not too sure. 

Sehun and Chanyeol are the only ones who don’t have a partner. Sehun is unbothered and doesn’t want to be involved with anybody. Chanyeol on the other hand doesn’t want to have another boyfriend of the drama and issue from before. He had a relationship with his previous assistant, around two years ago, and he blackmailed him into spreading their relationship to the public. The company had to take care of it privately and now, Chanyeol is so wary about relationships. He didn’t want to put his band’s reputation at risk because of his personal endeavors, that’s why he avoids dating.

He’s allowed to date, he’s allowed to have a boyfriend - but he’s not allowed to disclose the relationship to the public. They could lose fans because of it and that’s the company’s worry. Chanyeol doesn’t bother looking for a boyfriend now because of what happened. Besides, he’s too busy for it.

“Don’t drink later. Just go back to your room after you eat.” Kyungsoo answers Jongin’s whines. 

“Will you come back with me?”

“No, I have things to do and unlike you, I have to socialize. Why didn’t you just ask to get left behind like Yixing?”

“You’re too mean. I just want some love.” Jongin says and hugs Kyungsoo. The manager ignores the child and just stares outside, enjoying the view from the outside. 

Chanyeol’s phone suddenly rings and he looks at it, scoffing at the unknown number. He declines it and puts his phone on airplane mode so no calls or texts would be able to come through.

“Sasaeng?” Jongin asks.

“Who else?”

“You should change numbers you know…” Sehun offers.

“I want to but I don’t have the time yet. Maybe if I get some free time, besides I haven’t talked to my manager about it yet.” Chanyeol says. 

“Yes, as far as I know, Chanyeol has been using that number since we debuted,” Jongin says. 

They arrive at the restaurant and all of them go out of the car and into the restaurant. They already have a table because there’s a lot of staff who went before them to get a private table. 

“Nice work today guys.” Chanyeol’s manager says and sits down beside Chanyeol. The newcomers were given the menu so they could pick whatever they want. Sehun of course orders beer and Jongin orders his salad because he’s on a diet. Chanyeol didn’t order any liquor since he wants to sleep early and not want to wake up with a hangover. It’s not like they’re gonna drink in the first place, he’s just not in the mood to drink today.

“Chanyeol, I’ve been texting you but you weren’t replying to me.” His manager says and Chanyeol removes his phone from airplane mode and checks that he did receive messages from him.

“Sorry. Fans are calling me again.” As soon as Chanyeol says that, his phone lights up again and shows the unknown number. He blocks it but some messages from other numbers are still coming. 

“Do you want to change your number? Although it would take some time since we have to send your contacts your new messages.” The older man asks and Chanyeol hums. 

“It would be better, although it might get replaced next month - I’d take it instead of this number. I get random phone calls in the middle of the night and it disturbs me. This wouldn’t have happened if that previous assistant didn’t sell my number to a fan.” Chanyeol says.

His recently-fired assistant decided to sell his phone number to fans because Chanyeol got angry once when he misplaced an expensive bracelet that Chanyeol asked him specifically to take care of. It’s a gift from his mother and he had to take it off during a performance, when he came back to take it, the assistant didn’t know where he placed it.

During those times, the six-month contract was going to end so the assistant took advantage of the situation and sold Chanyeol’s phone number a day before he got fired. 

“Speaking of an assistant, it’s been a while since you have your last assistant. Was it two months ago?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to get a new one?”

“Yeah. It makes life so much easier - however, I’ll be really strict this time. Last time, even though there’s an NDA, I let them go because I felt guilty for getting mad. Now, we’ll go by the rules. I want an NDA and I want them to not spread anything about me.” Chanyeol says and the manager nods.

“We’ll start looking for one.”

\--------

Baekhyun sighs. He turns to his left and sees Chanyeol’s poster staring right back at him.

It’s been a few months since he started this fanboying thing. He never knew it could be so restless and tiring. But, he still enjoys it because it’s the only thing giving his life some color. When he went to Jongdae’s a few days ago, he didn’t expect the guy to have a huge collection of Sehun stuff. Baekhyun wants to be like him but he can’t collect anything if he’s jobless.

He’s been to interviews this past month. Jongdae’s submission of his resume to different companies got him three interviews and he finished all of them this month. They haven’t reached out to him yet so Baekhyun thinks they didn’t hire him. He should start looking for a job in a fast-food restaurant or cafe, he’s 100% sure they need an extra hand.

As soon as Baekhyun thinks that, his phone starts ringing and he sees the ID as unknown. He answers it and puts the phone over his ear. 

“Hello, good afternoon, is this Mr. Baekhyun?” A guy asks him over the phone. Baekhyun sits up and looks at the number again before pressing the phone against his ear.

“Yes. This is Byun Baekhyun, who’s this?”

“This is from Chung Agencies, you’ve had an interview with us two weeks ago, is that right?” 

“Y-Yes…”

_ Oh my god- did Baekhyun actually get the assistant job?  _

Jongdae submitted his resume and applies it under the assistant role, saying that he shouldn’t part-time just like that if he has a degree. Baekhyun shrugged it off, not taking it seriously.

“I just called to inform you that you got the position as an assistant. Can we ask if you are free to start this Monday? It is only a meeting, just a brief discussion of what you need to do and who you’ll be working for.”The guy on the phone says.

“Y-Yes, I’m free this Monday.”

“That’s good to hear. Please come by our office at 10 AM. Congratulations, Mr. Byun.”

“Uhm, who will I look for when I get there?” Baekhyun asks, restricting himself from shouting out of joy while he’s still on the phone.

“Please look for Mr. Jung. He’ll assist you and guide you to the briefing room.” 

“Okay, thank you.”

“Congratulations again, Mr. Byun. Have a nice day.” The person says and ends the call. As soon as the phone call has ended, Baekhyun shouts in joy and bounces on his bed. The interview on that agency was super nerve-wracking and there was a lot of interviewees, hoping to get the two spots available. 

Baekhyun scrambles up to get his phone and then dials his Jongdae’s phone. 

Jongdae answers the phone in a heartbeat and both of them scream at the same time.

“Why are you screaming?!” Baekhyun screams.

“Why are you screaming first?!” Jongdae asks.

“I got the job!” Both of them yell at the same time and Baekhyun looks at the phone. “What? You got the other spot?!”

“Yes, bitch! What did you expect from me?! I’ll start on Monday!” 

“Me too!” Baekhyun screeches and they talk over the phone for hours, not knowing that they’ll be getting a chance to work with the two people they look up to so much.

\--------

Baekhyun and Jongdae decide to go to the office at the same time. When they get there, they are taken to the same exact briefing room and is asked to wait for the person who will go over the details of their job. Nervously, they look at each other and Baekhyun breathes in slowly, waiting for the head of the agency. 

“Good morning, gentlemen.” A tall guy enters the room and both of them stood up and bowed as a sign of respect. “Please take a seat, I’m here to discuss the details of your job as assistants.” The guy smiles.

“Before anything else, I am Alex Wong, I am the head of the agency. I know that you are probably thinking, why is the head of the agency here? Why not just a regular manager? Well, that’s because your clients are… let’s say… very important.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun glance at each other. 

“Who are our clients? Are we going to work together?”

“Yes. It is also why we came to an agreement to get someone who is already friends because your clients are two people who are also great friends. We didn’t want any competition between you two, because it might affect their work.”

What is this guy even saying?

Is he okay?

“Who are they?” Jongdae asks. 

“They’re Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol of SKYY.” 

Baekhyun almost fainted. “Sir- with all due respect, you’ve got to be kidding, right?” Baekhyun says and Mr. Wang shakes his head. “I wish I could be joking but no. We’ve seen your resume, you’ve graduated from the same school and we saw that the two of you are talking when we did the interview. Also, Mr. Kim Jongdae is the one who submitted your resume so we thought you guys know each other. Let me get this straight ahead, the pay for this job is big. And because of that, there’s a lot of protocols we need to follow such as signing NDAs and being ready to move a lot.” Mr. Wang says.

“As you can see, our clients are a part of an amazing band from our own country. They move a lot because of tours and other promotional agendas, because of that - the job requires you to always be ready to assist them. You could call yourselves, their personal assistants. If there are any cases such as visa problems, their company would gladly handle those. Since the band is based in Seoul, you two are also required to move to Seoul. Is that okay?” Mr. Wang asks and Baekhyun slowly nods.

It’s his chance to move out of this stupid province and see the gorgeous world all by himself.

“That’s good then. More details and contract signing will be done in the Main Branch of their company. For now, we will give you time and allowance to start looking for an apartment in Seoul. If there’s anything we could assist you with, please let us know.”

As soon as the meeting is over, Jongdae bursts into tears. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to comfort his friend so he cries too.

Maybe their dreams are finally gonna come true?

\---------

Chanyeol groans, letting go of the bench press and standing up. It’s workout day today and he needs to do a lot in order to keep his body fit. It’s required for them to stay fit because they dance and sing at the same time, not only that but their schedules are complex - requiring them to be healthy at all times. 

Chanyeol doesn’t necessarily hate workout day. In fact, he loves the thought of toning his body. However, what’s making him hate workout day is the early morning call. He needs to be awake at 7 AM and be at the gym by 8 AM. Not only that but he doesn’t have an assistant who’ll make his schedule for him, other than his manager, which is giving him a hard time.

Sehun finally agrees to get an assistant too because they have too much on their plate right now and he can’t handle everything. Their managers are not their assistants so they decided to ask for one, in order to not hassle their managers anymore.

Chanyeol takes a sip of his water and then puts it down, wiping his face with a towel.

His phone rings and he grabs it from his pocket. It’s from his manager.

_ Manager-nim: Good morning, I hope you’re having a nice workout. I have some good news for you. _

_ Chanyeol: great, what is it? _

_ Manager-nim: We found new personal assistants for you and Sehun.  _

Hm… He just hopes they’ll be normal people and not a fan. There’s a chance of their information being leaked out if the assistant happens to be a fan.

Chanyeol doesn’t really look forward to meeting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys like it ?! let me know !!


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun only has a month before the examination. Everything is such a mess because he needs to start looking for an apartment in Seoul and at the same time, he needs to review for the examination too. He reviewed a lot, of course, even if he was fanboying, he never lost touch with his books and continued reviewing.

It’s a big dilemma. To review for the board exam or to fanboy all day and all night. He wants to do the latter but of course, he needs to straighten his priorities. All those studying didn’t settle Baekhyun’s nervousness. The examination is a month away but he keeps thinking of so many things at the moment that he thinks nothing is coming to his mind. 

It’s been a month since he learned that he’ll be Chanyeol’s assistant and he still cannot decipher whether it’s a scam or not. Jongdae cried for an hour straight after the meeting, saying that he’s finally gonna see Sehun in real life and that his whole being is coming together. 

Jongdae volunteered to be the one who’ll start looking for the apartment since he’s always free and he knows that Baekhyun needs to be reviewing. Baekhyun will continue to take the test until they officially start working next month. He doesn’t know his plans yet but if ever he passes the exam while working for SKYY, then he’ll put off applying for jobs until the six-month contract ends.

Baekhyun gets up from the bed and goes out to buy some food before going back to his apartment. He needs to eat before he starts packing some of his stuff. Jongdae says that whenever he finds an apartment, they need to move in quickly so Baekhyun could settle down before his examination which will happen in Seoul too. He opens up boxes and starts placing the stuff he barely uses so that it will be out of his way. And since he’s packing, he’s also throwing away the things that he won’t need anymore. 

Baekhyun is more careful of his merchandise than anything else. He has two jumbo boxes filled with merchandise and they’re so secured that it looks like he just bought them.

Thankfully, Jongdae has a cousin in Seoul where he can stay in the meantime while looking for an apartment. His things are already in there and whenever he finds one, he’ll just move his things right away.

The thing is, Baekhyun’s parents know nothing about him working for SKYY. What they know is that he’s studying really hard for the major exam and nothing more than that. Baekhyun wouldn’t tell them about it because he knows that they’ll just say he’s being irrational. They’ll proceed, saying that Baekhyun is wasting all of the money that they used for his studies and for what - to become a personal assistant of a kpop boy?

Technically, Baekhyun isn’t wasting any money. He’ll start looking for a job right after the six-month contract. That way, he has money to spend for himself and he won’t be asking for money from them. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to ask them for anything more. They’ve already given him enough by paying for school, rent, and food. The least that Baekhyun could do is work for extra money to save for himself and not ask for more.

It’s just that they’ll be extremely disappointed at Baekhyun for working as an assistant and not a CPA. 

Baekhyun starts cleaning up his room, placing his old books in the boxes as well as some items that he doesn’t want to let go of. He’ll pack other stuff next time after his exams are done.

\--------

Unfortunately for them, Jongdae hasn’t found an apartment before Baekhyun’s examination day. Baekhyun will be helping him look around right after his exam which is the day after tomorrow.

Baekhyun is already working his ass off, reading pages to pages - studying day till night. He’s already in Seoul and he’ll be staying in a hotel for about a week. Jongdae is religiously looking for an apartment so Baekhyun feels sorry for not being able to help him. His friend reassured him that it’s fine and that he understands Baekhyun’s priorities. 

Two days passed and now it’s Baekhyun’s examination day. He gets up early and then takes a shower so he can answer the questions with a fresh mind. He eats a healthy breakfast, hoping that it would save him from forgetting everything he’s studied. 

Baekhyun gets dressed nicely and warmly before he headed out. He took the bus to the examination center and sees some people on the bus who’ll be taking the exam too. He smiles kindly at them, giving them a small “good luck” before opening his phone. His Chanyeol lock screen stares back at him with a smile and Baekhyun sighs.

“You better give me good luck. If I fail the test, then it’s on you.” Baekhyun says and turns off his phone. 

He reaches the room twenty minutes before the exam. Everyone looks nervous except for those who look like they know everything that’s gonna come up on the exam. Baekhyun prays for a whole three minutes before taking in a deep breath. 

He looks at his phone and sees messages from his friends, telling him that he’ll get it and that he’ll do just fine. 

Baekhyun then starts the exam.

\--------

Baekhyun’s brain is jello. He can’t think straight anymore. His temples feel like it’s gonna burst but he’s okay. At least it’s done.

It was… relatively easy. But Baekhyun is scared of the results.

_ “Where are you? I got your car outside.”  _ Jongdae texts him.

_ “I’m at the entrance.”  _

After a few seconds, he sees Jongdae driving his car to him. He opens the door and looks at Jongdae who looks happy. 

“You look like shit.”

“Thank you very much. To the nearest fast-food please.” Jongdae starts driving and then Baekhyun leans his head on the seat. “I need food, I’ll honestly die.”

“Yes, sheesh, I’m taking you to McDonald’s,” Jongdae says. “But how did it go? Did you ace it or what?”

“I honestly don’t know but it’s easy… How did the apartment thing go? Did you see one?”

“I found something but it’s too small. The kitchen and the bedroom are in the same room - it’s basically a dorm and the price is too much. Do you want to look at it or should we look for other apartments? We can do it tomorrow since you’re too tired today.” Jongdae says.

“Okay… I’ll go look for posts and then we could go to those tomorrow,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae nods before making a turn to the nearest McDonalds. Baekhyun looks like he’s gonna pass out any moment now if he doesn’t get good food on his system. 

Jongdae deserves a raise for being such a good best friend.

\---------

Baekhyun is eating instant noodles again.

It’s already night time and he’s on his laptop, looking for available apartments. He already listed down 3 apartments and they’re gonna check it out tomorrow. He already sent the links to Jongdae and the guy will be with him tomorrow to start viewing the apartments. They already contacted the people in charge and they said it’s alright to view the apartments tomorrow.

Baekhyun lays down on his bed and didn’t finish his food. He grabs his phone and stares at Chanyeol’s photo on his lock screen. 

“I better pass that test or I’m gonna blame everything on you when we meet.”

\--------

Chanyeol gets up from his bed grumpily. Annoyingly, it’s workout day again, which means he needs to be at the gym very early. He goes to the bathroom and then takes a quick shower before changing into some workout clothes. He puts a sweater over it and then grabs his bag. He puts a towel and extra clothes inside the bag and then grabs it before heading out. 

He drives to the gym and sees his trainer already waiting for him.

“You ready?” His trainer asks and Chanyeol nods. They start with some warm-ups before going to the heavier stuff. Chanyeol complains about it but still continues, knowing it’s for the better.

“You look tired lately.” His trainer says and Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling.

“That’s because I’m tired. I can’t believe I’ve gotten this far without an assistant. My schedule is a mess. I need to do a lot of stuff at once and even my manager is having troubles with my schedule. I need an assistant but they won’t be here until the end of the month. There’s no earlier day than that and I need to cope up until then.” Chanyeol says and his trainer shakes his head.

“Just pray that they’re more responsible than your previous ones. I heard you had a lot of troubles with your previous assistants.” His trainer says.

“I’ll fire them right away if they’re not.”

\--------

Baekhyun waits in line at a coffee shop. He’ll buy some coffee first before going to the apartments with Jongdae. 

Unfortunately, there’s no drive-thru at this cafe so they need to stand in line inside. “Go get a table and sit there. What do you want to get?” Baekhyun asks and Jongdae looks at the menu.

“Just white mocha and a bagel.” He says and then takes a seat at a nearby table. 

Baekhyun goes ahead and waits for his turn and when it was finally his turn, he smiles at the person behind the cashier and tells his order. He is asked to wait on the side so he goes and takes a seat beside Jongdae.

They took their orders once it was prepared and then drives to the first apartment.

It’s located near the main branch of the agency however it’s too expensive, even if it’s for the two of them. It’s beautiful though, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchenette. 

Even so, it’s still expensive because the agent said that it’s located in the middle of the city and because of the ease of transportation. Baekhyun and Jongdae tell the agent that they’ll think about it and let them know the decision at the end of the day because they’ll be choosing later. 

The next apartment is too cramped. One bedroom that can fit two beds, one bathroom, almost a non-existing living room, and a kitchen. They won’t be able to fit all their merchandise there. 

The last apartment is the most beautiful one. It has a cute balcony, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a connected living room, and a small kitchen. It’s the best one so far so they immediately know that they’ll take it. The rent is on the expensive side but cheaper than the first one. 

They agreed to get the apartment and then they proceeded to the lease signing. After that, they paid a downpayment and then said that they’ll start moving tomorrow.

Baekhyun wants to look around the area so they can familiarize themselves with it, especially with the stores around it. However, something happened to Jongdae’s cousin. The hospital called and ask Jongdae to be there since his cousin needs to get surgery for a perforated ulcer. Baekhyun wants to come but Jongdae knows that he can’t be around hospitals. Baekhyun is scared of hospitals and doctors so Jongdae said it’s okay for him not to go. Baekhyun told Jongdae to take the car and that he’ll just take a taxi back to the hotel. 

Jongdae thanks him and then drives away, worriedly. Baekhyun goes inside a convenience store and then goes through the aisle. He immediately looks for the freezer and then grabs an ice cream. For some odd reason, he feels drawn to this small convenience store and suddenly craved ice cream. 

“Thank you.” A deep voice that sounds so familiar says from the counter and Baekhyun ignores it as he tries to choose between strawberry or chocolate.

Baekhyun finally picks the chocolate flavor and puts the strawberry ice cream back. 

He hears the convenience store’s door opening and then closing. Baekhyun goes to the cashier and pays for his ice cream.

“I can’t believe someone like him will just casually walk in here.” The two guys behind the counter talks to each other as they hand Baekhyun his change.

Baekhyun opens his ice cream and then exits the convenience store.

Wait what?

That voice from earlier sounds awfully familiar like it’s someone Baekhyun hears on a daily basis… What did the cashier just say? Someone like  _ him  _ will just casually walk in here? Someone like who? Who exactly can’t walk into places like a convenience store? Is he some sort of a star or an actor that he can’t just walk into this store and buy quick food? And why is his voice so familiar? Is he like - Baekhyun’s friend who became a pop star that’s why his voice is so familiar? 

Baekhyun looks down at his phone as it lights up because of Jongdae’s text. Chanyeol’s face is smiling at him from his lock screen.

_ “No, you’ve got to be joking…”  _ Baekhyun says to his brain and then looks around. Just a couple of meters away from him is a tall man, carrying a bottle of energy drink. He’s wearing a hoodie and some shorts plus shoes.

Baekhyun’s 20/20 eyes caught glimpse of the tattoo on the arm and he feels his knees shaking.

It’s him. It’s the… love of his life.

What should he do? Should he walk up to him? Should he get a picture with him? Should he introduce himself as his new assistant? What is Baekhyun gonna do? Should call Jongdae and tell him that the great Park Chanyeol is here and he’s only a few meters away from Baekhyun?

Baekhyun is gonna scream.

Without even knowing it, Baekhyun is already following Chanyeol who is walking down the street to get to his car. He just finished working out and he needs to be at the studio later. That’s why he’s going to his car now but he could feel a person following him behind.

They better not be a sasaeng or Chanyeol might not know what he’ll do.

He  _ hates  _ sasaeng and wants to tell them upfront to stop but he keeps holding himself back. 

“Can I help you?” Chanyeol stops and Baekhyun shrieks, putting a hand on his chest. 

Chanyeol turns around and Baekhyun is graced with such a handsome face. It’s his first time seeing Chanyeol up this close. He’s so beautiful and hot and sexy. His face is probably sculpted by at least fifty gods, Baekhyun knows his skin will get cut up when touches Chanyeol’s sharp jaw. His strong nose and perfect eyes are enough to make Baekhyun’s knees shake. 

He’s here. He’s right in front of the person who gave his sad little life some color. 

“Hello? You’ve been staring… Can I help you?” Chanyeol asks.

His voice is just so heavenly, Baekhyun feels like he’s gonna cry.

“S-Sorry…” 

That’s the only thing Baekhyun could get out of his throat, his hands are shaking on his sides.

“Okay? I’ll get going then. Have a nice day.” Chanyeol says and then enters his car. The guy never left even if he already drove away.

What a weirdo.

Baekhyun’s eyes are welling up with tears.

He did not just embarrass himself in front of Park Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 4

“You what?”

Jongdae screams at Baekhyun and the other guy covers his ears. “You already heard me! I embarrassed myself so hard that he’ll think I’m a weirdo or something! Slap me - do something! I want to hide and resign from our work!” Baekhyun says, kicking his feet rapidly. 

“You are so dumb, do you know that? Why would you just follow him around? It would have been better if you asked for a photo but no - you had to follow him around and stutter your ass out when you could tell him that you are the new assistant! I swear to god - you are not my best friend anymore! I don’t have a best friend as embarrassing as you-”

“Shut up! I’m already regretting it enough! I can’t do this anymore. I’m gonna go back to my old apartment and cry for days. I can’t recover from this embarrassment. Just what will he think when he sees me as his new assistant? He’s gonna fire me in a second! This is the wrongest decision I’ve made. I don’t want to continue living like this anymore.” Baekhyun rants out and wipes his eyes until they’re irritated.

“Okay, now you’re saying that you’re gonna dispose of the only chance you have to redeem yourself to him? You could apologize to him when you guys see each other at work! Baekhyun, I’ve always thought you’re dumb but not this much.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun whines, kicking the pillows.

“Enough about me! What happened to your cousin?”

“Whatever - his surgery went well but he needs to be monitored there for at least three days. It’s a good thing he went to the hospital immediately or else it could become worse.” Jongdae says and grabs his phone from the bed. The movers will arrive tomorrow morning at the apartment and they need to do a lot of things tomorrow, including unpacking and organizing stuff.

“That’s relieving to hear… Anyways, what about you? Have you gotten over the fact that you’re gonna work with Sehun?”

“No. I think about it every time I try to sleep.” 

“Okay, at least we’re on the same page.”

They were quiet for a few seconds before staring at each other. They giggle and hit each other because holy fuck - they’re gonna meet their idols and work with them.

It’s literally two dreams coming true. Right in front of their faces.

\--------

Baekhyun pushes the last box with all his might. He never knew his merch can be so heavy. He huffs and sits down on the floor, leaning on the box of his kpop goods.

“Get out of the way, bitch.” Jongdae says as he pushes his box of kpop stuff. Baekhyun huffs and pushes his body and his box away so his friend can push his box.

Once everything is inside, the two sit down on the floor, tired. 

“Let’s do an unboxing of our merch,” Baekhyun says and Jongdae laughs out loud before nodding. It’s not like they haven’t seen the items before, they think it would just be fun to look at what each other has and what they don’t have. 

Baekhyun opens up his box and grabs the first thing he sees which is SKYY’s second full album. It’s the heaviest album he owns and Jongdae grabs something from his box, which is a photocard binder with Sehun’s face all over it.

They’re just obsessed.

Now, instead of unpacking their stuff so they could get settled, they browse each other’s boxes and mixed up some items that they successfully identified the owner. 

“I never knew kpop unboxing could be this tiresome,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods, agreeing with his friend while laying down like a starfish on the floor. 

“Should we make food? Or should we just get some takeout? I think it would be better if we just get some takeout… Pizza?” Jongdae asks as he browses the delivery app on his phone. 

“With pineapples or I’ll kick you out.” 

Jongdae grimaces and orders two boxes of pizza; Pepperoni and Hawaiian. He also buys diet coke, which is Baekhyun’s favorite soda.

“I’ll start building my shelf so I can place my merch. Call me when the pizza is here.” Baekhyun says and pushes his box to his bedroom. He huffs because his arms are straining so much but he gets to work nonetheless. He starts building the shelf, cursing at the delivery guy who misplaced the manual. With all of his strength, Baekhyun tightens the screws. 

He spent a good thirty minutes on building the shelf, and still, the pizza hasn’t arrived. He’s dying to eat. 

Baekhyun is about to leave his bedroom and finds Jongdae to ask where the pizza is but his phone starts ringing. The ID says “Park Chanyeol’s Manager” and his eyes widen.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Baekhyun. This is Chanyeol’s manager. Are you free to talk?” Yongmin says and Baekhyun says yes. 

“Okay. I just called to tell you a few things since you’re starting on Saturday. On Saturday, Chanyeol has a lot of things to do. I’ll send his schedule and his contact number. You need to be with him at all times, especially during the shows. He needs to change a lot and he needs assistance with almost everything because his schedule is one after the other.” The manager says and Baekhyun bites his nails.

“Yes, okay. I’ll check the schedule later and familiarize myself with it.”

“That’s good. I’ll send it to you after dinner. Also, you can text Chanyeol that you are the new assistant, he’s been expecting you for a while.”

Baekhyun’s heart stops beating.

“H-He knows that I am his new assistant?”

“No. What I mean is, he’s been expecting to have a new assistant,” Yongmin says and Baekhyun almost dies with relief.

“Oh, alright. Thank you. Have a good dinner.”

Once the call ends, Baekhyun rushes out of the door and sees Jongdae talking to someone. His friend shuts his eyes at him and made a little dance, letting Baekhyun know that he’s talking to someone important. Maybe it’s Sehun’s manager.

Jongdae ends the call and then rushes over to Baekhyun.

“Don’t tell me they’ll give you his number?!” Baekhyun says and Jongdae nods.

They scream at each other again.

\---------

Chanyeol just got out of the shower and he’s currently drying his hair. He wants to take a long bath one of these days but his schedule doesn’t really permit him from doing so. It’s always a quick shower and then sleeping, then wake up at exactly 8 AM for other tasks.

It’s so tiring. Chanyeol enjoys it, he’s not complaining - but it is tiring. 

He wants to get at least a week off, to relax and get out of his zone even if it’s just for a few days. He wants to unwind and get his mind out of all the things he needs to do. But sadly, it just doesn’t work that way.

Maybe in the next months, he’ll get a month off - but that’s still a long way to go.

He sits down on his bed and grabs his phone. He receives a text from Sehun so he opens the message up.

_ Sehun: FINALLY MY ASSISTANT WILL BE HERE ON SATURDAY. MY HARD DAYS ARE OVER E _

Chanyeol laughs at the text because he’s feeling the same. He’s finally gonna get an assistant after months of not having one. Arranging things and everything on his own has taken a toll on Chanyeol’s time and mind. He’s been stressed lately because he needs to constantly do things on his own rather than have someone do it for him despite his hectic schedule.

_ Chanyeol: yeah I’ll meet mine too. Although I have this ongoing hatred for assistants because of what happened, I’m still relieved that they’ll be here to do shit for me.  _

_ Sehun: you’re just lazy  _

_ Chanyeol: No, I’m not. If I am then you are too. _

_ Sehun: And what if I am _

_ Chanyeol: I’m not lazy, I’m just too overworked, I can’t focus on two things at a time _

_ Sehun: then me too duh _

_ Chanyeol: I really hate talking to you. _

Chanyeol throws his phone to the side and then grabs the airconditioner remote from the side. He turns the cooling on and then lays down on his bed, ready to get some rest.

His phone then makes the notification sound so he thought it was Sehun. He grabs the device that’s laying down by his foot and then opens it up. He frowns when he sees the message from an unknown number. He just changed his number, how can a fan get it?

_ Unknown number: Hello !! Before you block me - please don’t. I’m someone you know and this is the only way I’ll contact you. _

Chanyeol frowns, feeling a bit creeped out.

_ Chanyeol: who are you? Introduce yourself first and then i’ll see how important you are to not be blocked. _

_ Unknown number: I’m Baekhyun. You can call me bbhyun, baekhyun, baek, hyun, or baby :> _

Chanyeol scoffs. What the hell? Who does this guy think he is?

_ Chanyeol: Okay then who are you? I don’t know a guy named Baekhyun. _

_ Baekhyun: I’m your new assistant !! _

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised. This is his new assistant? This bold guy who just interrupted his sleep is his new assistant. He better fire him right away.

_ Chanyeol: How do I know you’re telling the truth and not just a fan who got my number from someone? _

_ Baekhyun: OOOF it’s the verification for me !!  _

What the hell is this guy talking about? He’s so weird. 

_ Chanyeol: I’m gonna block you _

_ Baekhyun: HELLO?! YOU CAN’T BLOCK ME. How am I supposed to do my job as your assistant if you block me? I’m starting on Saturday and I have your full schedule with me ;> _

_ Chanyeol: Give me my first schedule and the last schedule for Saturday then i won’t block. _

_ Baekhyun: The first schedule for Saturday, radio interview at 9 AM then the last schedule is your concert. Give me something a lil harder - like your schedule for Monday. _

The singer huffs out a laugh. This guy is challenging him. 

_ Chanyeol: Okay, what’s my first schedule on Monday, and what’s after my lunch? _

_ Baekhyun: 7 AM, morning workout! Get that body nice and fit !! After lunch is nothing. You’re free on Monday other than your morning workout. See? I know everything _

Damn, he’s right. Okay, he really is Chanyeol’s assistant. But why is he so bold and why does he act as they’ve met already? Like they’ve known each other for years? Chanyeol can’t believe this. Maybe his assistant is a fan.

_ Baekhyun: Did I make you speechless? That’s right, I’m that good. Anyways, I just texted you cause I can’t sleep knowing that your number is on my phone >< go to sleep now !! your schedule tomorrow is hectic AF !!  _

Chanyeol ignores the message and turns off his phone. He just hopes they’re not like that in person.

\--------

Chanyeol groans at the sound of his phone ringing. It’s not his alarm clock but the sound of someone calling. He looks at the ID and sees that it’s “Baekhyun”, the new assistant.

Why the fuck is he calling so early?

Before he could answer the call, the call is dismissed. Not long after that, a message comes in.

_ Baekhyun: GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEAD. DID YOU FORGET TO SET YOUR ALARM? THANK GOD I AM HERE THEN !!  _

_ Baekhyun: It’s already 7:30 and you’re supposed to be at the studio at 8. I see you’re sleeping since I already made five calls since 7 AM. GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE STUDIO!  _

_ Baekhyun: EVEN THOUGH I’M STARTING ON SATURDAY, I OFFICIALLY START WORKING NOW SO GET UP CAUSE I’LL GET FIRED. _

_ Baekhyun: SERIOUSLY, STOP READING MY TEXT AND GET UP. _

Fuck, Chanyeol is gonna fire him when he sees him.

\--------

_ Baekhyun: HELLO HELLO IT’S ME AGAIN, YOUR FAVORITE ASSISTANT EVER  _

_ Baekhyun: I’m sure you need to be somewhere at 1 PM, go eat your lunch in the car.  _

_ Baekhyun: Your manager is sick so he can’t be with you - SO EAT IN THE CAR OR YOU’LL BE LATE FOR AN INTERVIEW  _

_ Baekhyun: Also, the photoshoot today is :>>>> a bit steamy, if you want to be sexc, don’t eat a lot. But, if you want to eat a lot then do it, don’t let a stupid photoshoot ruin your appetite. EAT WELL BBY BUT EAT IN THE CAR.  _

Chanyeol closes his eyes. Is getting an assistant the right thing to do? He’s pretty sure they hired a human reminder for him, not an assistant. He stares at the half-finished food on the table, then looks at the time. If they don’t leave now, he’ll be late and it will leave a bad impression on the people waiting for him.

Chanyeol huffs, calling a waiter. “Please wrap this up for me, we need to leave and I’ll need to eat this in the car.”

He also can’t believe that he’s taking so many orders from a person he hasn’t seen before.

\--------

The singer is dreading to meet his assistant. He wants to see him, he wants to see what he looks like, and he wants to tell him that even if he’s doing such a horrible job as his assistant, it’s working cause Chanyeol never gets late on the past three days that he served as Chanyeol’s alarm clock.

Baekhyun on the other hand wishes he’s a bit more different than how he projects himself on texts. It’s gonna be so different when he starts working with Chanyeol, in person, and it’s like Chanyeol is already getting the gist of having a new assistant. Baekhyun doesn’t want to ruin that by showing his face to him.

Chanyeol will remember him as the weird guy from the convenience store on the seventh avenue, and then their cute relationship (as Baekhyun would like to call it) will be ruined. Jongdae on the other hand is so cool. He’s literally the coolest assistant. He rings Sehun up and then reminds him of all the things he needs to do, and then doesn’t reply to Sehun when the other is asking questions about himself.

He’s treating Sehun as a normal guy who has a crush on him but he doesn’t like it.

Baekhyun wants to ask for advice on how he does that because he already called Chanyeol “baby” on his first day of work. 

Baekhyun looks at the time and sees that it’s already 9 PM. He should take a sponge bath and then go to bed. Baekhyun does that, making sure he’s all clean and comfortable to sleep. He also did his skin care routine so that Chanyeol will be amazed at how smooth and glass-like his skin is for tomorrow. 

The assistant takes a look at his phone and sees the day. 

_ Friday.  _

Tomorrow, they’ll meet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun is sweating so much. His hands are shaking as he reaches out for the handle of his car door. He’s going to Chanyeol’s house. The address is already on the notes of his phone. The manager strictly told him that he needs to be with Chanyeol any moment possible and since he is his personal assistant, he is in charge of getting Chanyeol to work. He needs to be there to help Chanyeol get ready and remind him of his schedule. 

Baekhyun opens the door of his car and tries shaking off the feeling of anxiety. He needs to be as confident as he was on the text messages. He needs to be okay enough to face Chanyeol.

But fuck - he’s gonna see Chanyeol in his natural form. He’s gonna see Chanyeol sleeping or doing whatever, comfortably and doing things on his own accord. Baekhyun can’t shake off that feeling. He’ll be able to see Chanyeol, that alone can send shivers from the center of Baekhyun’s body to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He doesn’t know how Jongdae handles it, really. He’s the biggest xunqi Baekhyun has ever known and he already went ahead since Sehun’s house is farther than Chanyeol’s. There isn’t a trace of nervousness on Jongdae’s face - just plain confidence that he’ll be able to do his job properly and not stutter over his words in front of Sehun.

Baekhyun sometimes wants to switch places with Jongdae since Sehun is not his bias and maybe then, he’ll be able to lessen the stutters that he knows he’ll make later. Maybe that way, Baekhyun will not embarrass himself in front of his idols. 

Baekhyun gets inside his car and then shuts the door. He starts the car and then breathes in deeply.

He needs to do this.

\---------

Baekhyun arrives at the place, he has coffee placed in coffee holders at the passenger’s seat, one for him and for Chanyeol. Hopefully, the singer is allowed to drink coffee. The manager said that his diet isn’t too strict and that Chanyeol’s diet most of the time, is up to him. He hopes Chanyeol would like the coffee or at least drinks the coffee.

He looks at the place and wow, it’s so big. 

He has an ID now and when he shows it to the guard, he is allowed inside the private parking lot. The manager also said that a lot of celebrities and singers live in the area, that’s why the guards are very strict. The private parking lot is solely for Chanyeol since no one should see him leave the area, or else the fans will spot him and bother him every day.

Baekhyun turns off the ignition and removes his seatbelt before going out of the car, carrying the coffee in his other hand. He shuts the door and then recites the passcode in his head. 

Truthfully, Chanyeol would be in trouble if someone from the fans learns his apartment.

Seriously - his passcode is 1127, which is his birthday. Anyone from the fans would know that and will try it. He should at least change it to something harder. 7211 would be a little harder, but 7229 will even be harder, which is the flipped date of his birthday and birth year.

But, who is Baekhyun to judge a simple man? 

He takes the elevator from the parking lot to the eighth floor since Chanyeol’s apartment is on the eighth floor. There are only two apartments on the eighth floor, meaning Chanyeol’s apartment must be large. Baekhyun gets off of the elevator and looks for apartment 8B. He bites his lip and sighs before pressing the number 1127 on the door. The door made a noise and then opens, making Baekhyun’s heart stop. He already texted Chanyeol before he arrived. 

He told him that he’ll be going into the apartment and that Chanyeol needs to wake up. However, Chanyeol didn’t reply, meaning - he’s probably still sleeping.

He removes his shoes and walks around with his socks. The apartment is huge. Bigger than him and Jongdae’s. The living room and kitchen are massive, connected to a beautiful dining room. There are two doors on the right and another two more down the hallway. 

The manager texted him saying that Chanyeol’s bedroom door is the second door to his left. Baekhyun makes his way down the hallway and knocks loudly on the door. He hopes Chanyeol would wake up to the sound of him knocking on the door but he didn’t get any response from the man. He knocks again but then he remembers what the manager (again) told him. 

He didn’t want to intrude though, even though he’s already intruding. 

_ Baekhyun: Manager-nim, is it really okay to walk in his bedroom and wake him up? _

_ Manager-nim: Yes, just do it. He’s such a heavy sleeper, he wouldn’t even know if someone barges in his bedroom. Just walk in there and wake him up, that’s what his previous assistants do. _

Baekhyun didn’t reply and opens the door of Chanyeol’s bedroom. Beside the door is a wall that’s preventing him to see the whole bedroom so he walks straight and sees Chanyeol’s king-size bed. The room is beautiful, filled with minimalistic furniture that matches the furniture outside. Framed vinyl records are hanged on the wall of his headboard and all of them compliments the design of the room.

What doesn’t compliment that beautiful interior design is Chanyeol himself. The singer is laying down on top of his blankets, wearing sweatpants and a shirt. His hair is sticking out in all directions while he’s laying on his chest.

He clears his throat to wake up the singer but it didn’t even make Chanyeol flinch.

Suddenly, the alarm on Chanyeol’s phone which is on the nightstand blares and echoes inside the room but Chanyeol is still magically sleeping.

He’s that kind of sleeper.

Baekhyun taps on Chanyeol’s foot, squealing inside because - wow, he touched Chanyeol’s foot.

Chanyeol only moves so Baekhyun taps his leg this time. The taller man is sleeping like a dead person. 

The assistant looks at the time, if Chanyeol doesn’t wake up now, he won’t be able to eat breakfast and they’ll be late for the radio interview. Leaving Baekhyun no choice, the assistant shakes Chanyeol’s leg until the singer moves and then wakes up.

Chanyeol blinks, his eyes adjusting to the person waking him up. Who the hell-

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. It’s the weirdo from the convenience store, the one who followed him and then stops moving when Chanyeol asks him.

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol scrambles up to the corner of the room, holding the blanket that he successfully pulled from the top of the bed. “Y-You? W-What are you doing here? H-How did you get in? I-I’m c-calling s-security if you d-don’t leave-”

“You’ll be late for the radio interview if you continue freaking out and not take a shower,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol blinks. What? He knows his schedule, his house, and the passcode of his apartment? This is simply stalking! 

“N-No, you’re a s-sasaeng?!”

“What? I’m not a crazy fan. I’m your assistant, I’m Baekhyun. Now, can you please go to the bathroom and take a shower? We will be late if you don’t start moving now.”

“I refuse to believe you’re Baekhyun and that you’re my assistant.”

Baekhyun scratches his neck, “This again? We did this already. P-Please, just go to the bathroom and take a shower. I’ll get scolded if you arrive late to the interview.”

“Nu-uh, I don’t care. Give me some sort of proof that you’re my assistant. I’m not moving from this spot nor am I taking orders from you.” Chanyeol says, his hair making Baekhyun hold back his laugh. He feels like he’s been promoted just by seeing Chanyeol’s morning hair in person.

Baekhyun throws his ID on the bed and then calls the manager. 

“Manager-nim, Chanyeol refuses to move from the corner of his room. I already woke him up but he won’t move, he says he doesn’t care if we arrive late.” Baekhyun says once the call has been picked up by the manager.

Baekhyun presses the speaker button, “Chanyeol! Get your ass ready, I am not responsible if you arrive late and give those people a hard time. I will not repeat myself!” The manager says and Chanyeol hears the anger on his voice so he scrambles to the bathroom.

He opens the door and then stares back at Baekhyun, “You’re not leaving until I’m done. We need to talk.”

Baekhyun shrugs and watches as Chanyeol goes inside the bathroom and locks the door. 

He visibly sags in relief. Wow, he was so cool.

\---------

“Here’s your coffee, please get inside immediately,” Baekhyun says, carrying Chanyeol’s things. Chanyeol gets inside Baekhyun’s car, which is a brand new one. It’s lent by the company in the meantime since Chanyeol’s car is known by the fans. Once Chanyeol is strapped and comfortable inside, Baekhyun puts the coffee and the packed breakfast on Chanyeol’s hands. He shuts the door and then goes to the driver’s side. Baekhyun gets inside the car and then starts driving.

“You’re a sasaeng.”

“Look, everything is a misunderstanding, okay? Can you give me some time to explain myself before pointing fingers?” Baekhyun calmly says and then pulls out of the parking lot and to the main road.

“Okay, explain yourself. If I find your explanation invalid, then I’m firing you.”

“Uhm you can’t fire me unless I did something that breaches the contract, and only the company has the right to fire me,” Baekhyun says, refusing to acknowledge how handsome Chanyeol looks, or else they’ll probably crash on a nearby car.

“Whatever - explain.”

“You see when we met near the convenience store… It’s just pure coincidence. But, I am already hired as your assistant then, I followed you because I wanted to introduce myself to you. However, I was so nervous, I didn’t prepare myself, I’m sorry for that by the way, and accidentally came out creepy and like a sasaeng. I promise that I’m not. I’m not a crazy fan, just a fan.”

“Wait what?! You’re a fan?”

“Stop screaming, please. We might get into an accident.” Baekhyun says and drives calmly.

“You’re a fan, that’s why you probably know my apartment and the passcode-”

“You can check my phone and see the previous conversation between me and your manager. He gave me your apartment number, your passcode, your contact number - everything. Also, can you please eat the breakfast that you made me do? I’m not a pro at cooking so I hope you don’t die from too much salt.” Baekhyun makes a left turn. They’re near the radio station, they’ll be there before the call time.

“Since you’re my assistant, that means I’ll be able to see your face every single day?” Chanyeol complains, before taking a bite of the egg that Baekhyun cooked.

“Yes, exactly. Feeling blessed?” Baekhyun smiles at him and Chanyeol grimaces. 

“You wish. We need to find a replacement right away, I refuse to take you as my assistant. I don’t want a fan as an assistant, a stalker for that reason-”

“I said I’m not a stalker, you’re getting everything wrong but I’m not gonna correct myself anymore because we are here your fans, my fellow SKYY-L’s are blocking the way. Ugh, what a pain in the ass.” Baekhyun watches them being blocked by the guards before the car is allowed to go into the parking lot. 

Chanyeol glances at his driver and assistant. 

No, it really can’t be.

\---------

Baekhyun opens the door for Chanyeol and grabs Chanyeol’s coffee cup and then the plastic from his packed lunch. He puts everything in one hand and then leads Chanyeol, along with the other guards to the studio. He throws the trash on the bins on the way.

He had to stop himself from screaming because he sees Sehun, Jongin, and Yixing. Chanyeol immediately catches up with them. “You all won’t believe what happened.”

Baekhyun huffs and then follows closely behind. Since they’re going on air in a few minutes, Baekhyun and the other assistants are not allowed to be inside the studio anymore. They can see the “ON AIR” sign being turned on and Baekhyun immediately goes to Jongdae who smiles at him.

“Congrats, bitch.”

“Congrats to you too bitch.” 

“What happened?” Jongdae asks and takes a seat on one of the opened chairs and pats the spot next to him. 

“I went to his apartment and then I went inside. I got permission from his manager that it was okay to just barge in there so I did and I woke him up. He freaked out and then accused me of being a sasaeng. I don’t blame him because of what happened at the convenience store. Safe to say that I am hated by my client.” Baekhyun smiles, taking a ship of his coffee that’s gone cold now.

“Enough about my eventful morning with Chanyeol, what happened to yours?”

“Sehun was already awake when I got there and he’s already taken a shower. Turns out Sehun is the most punctual one, unlike what we thought all along. I gave him breakfast and then prepares his things before going here. It’s not as eventful as yours but I almost failed and almost asked him for a selfie. I feel so cool when I got to hold it back.” Jongdae fanboys.

“I want nothing but to just ask him for his autograph and picture but I held it back because I don’t want to lose my job. He hates me so maybe I’ll get fired right away. Before that happens, I’ll make sure to get an autograph though.” Baekhyun says and turns to the big window, where they can see the boys on live.

He catches Chanyeol staring at him and Baekhyun smiles at him, receiving a glare. 

\---------

“So… he’s a fan?” Jongin asks. 

“He is.”

“What’s wrong with it? He’s being professional. My assistant is a fan too but he’s really cool and I’m quite intimidated.” Sehun says and Chanyeol stares at him. What? What’s happening to Sehun? Sehun is intimidated by his assistant?

“You guys can continue talking in the car, please, let’s go.” Minseok, the head manager, says and makes the four stand up from the couches. They get up and then start moving outside. Their assistants spot them and then follow right behind them. 

Baekhyun takes a seat on the back while Chanyeol takes a seat in the front of the van. The car that he used earlier is being driven by other staff because the boys need to be in two different vans. It’s more comfortable in the vans since it’s bigger, and the next schedule is a bit far from the radio station.

Baekhyun grabs his phone and opens the browser, looking for the menu of the place where they’ll place an order for lunch. Once the order is placed, all they need to do is get the order and then eat inside the van. 

It’s a thing for them - constantly moving and eating inside cars. 

Baekhyun hands his phone to Chanyeol, “Please choose what you want to have for lunch.”

Chanyeol snatches the phone from Baekhyun’s hand.

“Whatever.”

This will be a long day for them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s phone and accidentally swipes up fast. Appearing on the home screen wallpaper is his own face, smiling right back at him.

Baekhyun turns super red and tries getting his phone back but Chanyeol moves it away from him. “Why is your home screen wallpaper my face?” Chanyeol asks and turns off Baekhyun’s phone before pressing the power button. Again, smiling right back at him is his face but a different photo.

“I-I- g-give it back- I swear I’m not a crazy f-fan,”

Jongdae snickers from the side and Baekhyun looks at him. “Why are you laughing?! Open your phone and show it to Sehun.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae’s face changes to something similar to horrified. “Wait, you have me as your wallpaper? Can I see?” Sehun asks and Jongdae shakes his head no, putting back his phone in his back pocket.

“N-No… Why would I have you as my wallpaper?” 

Chanyeol turns his attention back to Baekhyun. “Why do you have my face on your phone? That’s so weird-”

“So you’re calling millions of fans weird too?”

“N-No but you’re my a-assistant-”

“And I’m your fan too… Do you have a law where you can’t use other people as your wallpaper? I don’t think so.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and Chanyeol huffs, giving back Baekhyun’s phone. 

“Open it, I’ll choose something on the menu,” Chanyeol says and turns his attention to the two who are fighting. 

“I just want to see.” Sehun’s whining voice says and stands up from his seat, reaching out to get Jongdae’s phone. “N-No! T-That’s an invasion of privacy.” Jongdae says.

“But my face is on your phone, I deserve to at least see,” Sehun says and successfully reaches for Jongdae’s phone, immediately tapping the screen. The lock screen is plain black but Sehun goes to the passcode and types in his birthday. 1204 is the correct passcode and Sehun’s famous sleeping face is Jongdae’s home screen wallpaper.

“My birthday as your passcode and my face as your home screen, then you tell me you aren’t a fan?” Sehun narrows his eyes at Jongdae. 

“A-Am I not allowed to?”

“That’s enough, the four of you. Sehun, Chanyeol - millions of people have you as their wallpapers, they even use your faces as profile pictures so quit whining and making a big fuss out of this. They’re doing their jobs properly so get off of their backs.” Minseok scolds them. 

Jongdae sticks out his tongue at Sehun, snatching back his phone before turning bright red as he realized their interaction. Sehun huffs and goes back to his seat. Baekhyun opens his phone and hands Chanyeol his phone, so he can choose from the menu. 

Deep inside, Baekhyun wishes that Chanyeol would take a picture on his phone so he could have a new wallpaper.

\---------

It’s already 9 PM, but the boys still have one last thing to do. They need to go back to their company’s building because of a long meeting that they don’t know until when. Since it’s a private meeting, the assistants weren’t allowed to be there. Baekhyun and Jongdae wait inside the van for the boys to come back.

“I can’t believe you snitched on me like that,” Jongdae says, drinking his coffee. It’s just their first day but both of them are tired. They’ve been on it since 7 AM in the morning and it’s almost midnight but it still isn’t finished. It’s a miracle how the band members do it almost every day. 

“You were laughing at me, you deserve to be busted,” Baekhyun says. 

“He figured out that my passcode is his birthday. I hate myself.” Jongdae says.

“Stop dwelling over it. We already embarrassed ourselves numerous times, what’s the point of thinking about it now? I think what we should do instead is take a nap. I don’t know when they’ll come out.” Baekhyun says and pushes his seat back, closing his eyes. Jongdae, even though he is drinking coffee, pushes his chair back too. 

Wordlessly, both of them took a nap to regain some energy. 

\--------

Baekhyun and Jongdae are startled when the van door suddenly opens. They fixed their chairs back as Sehun and Chanyeol go inside the van. 

The two looks like they’re gonna pass out from tiredness any moment now. Of course, they’re overworked and tired, they need sleep - which is finally gonna happen. It’s 12 AM now and all of them are sleepy. Jongdae still wants to sleep but he already got an hour of rest, enough for him to get through this until he gets home. Baekhyun is the same too. 

To their surprise, Sehun sits down beside Jongdae who transferred from his seat (beside Baekhyun) to Chanyeol’s seat earlier, to get more space. That leaves Chanyeol to sit down beside Baekhyun. The assistant is trying his best to not squeal or do anything else that could embarrass himself.

Sehun plugs his earphones and then looks out of the window as they drive back to his house first. Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, resting before they need to move out of the van since his apartment is the second stop.

A few minutes pass by and Baekhyun glances up to Chanyeol whose eyes are still closed. He wants to take a picture so bad but he holds himself back or else Chanyeol will think he’s crazy. 

Jongdae, who promised himself that he’ll stay awake, is now sleeping on the back again, mouth wide open - right beside Sehun who struggles to keep his laughter in. Sehun grabs his phone and goes to the camera, taking a picture of Jongdae and then going back quietly to his song. He’ll probably use it to blackmail the assistant later, that’s what he always do with the rest of the members.

Jongin and Yixing are in the second van, probably making out with their respective lovers and sometimes it’s nice to be like them. To have someone to come back to after a long day of work - sometimes Chanyeol craves that. 

But of course, he hasn’t found the right one yet and he doesn’t want to try again.

More minutes pass by and Baekhyun squealed when he felt a head slowly hitting his shoulder. He looks to his right and sees Chanyeol sleeping, his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun bites his lip and looks around for help. He doesn’t know if he should just let Chanyeol do it, but he doesn’t want to interrupt his sleep.

He blushes as he thinks about Chanyeol. 

Probably every fan out there thought about being their idol’s significant other, eveen if it’s only once. But, Baekhyun always thinks about it. What if Chanyeol is his boyfriend? What if Chanyeol is someone who would kiss him randomly and cuddle him out of nowhere, because he is his boyfriend? What if Chanyeol is the one who’ll take him out to dates and not someone who Baekhyun probably never have met? 

Baekhyun grabs his phone and takes a picture of himself and Chanyeol. It’s just a picture but it makes his heart beats so fast, it feels like it’s gonna jump right out of his chest. Chanyeol smells so good, his hair smells so nice. Baekhyun wants to reach out and touch it but he didn’t. He couldn’t see his face but he knows that he looks handsome and right now, Baekhyun just wants to cuddle him up.

Sadly, they’ve come to a stop as Sehun needs to get off of the van. Baekhyun taps Chanyeol’s arm and the singer slowly blinks his eyes open before looking at Baekhyun.

“What?”

“Sehun needs to go out.”

Chanyeol only then realizes their position and sits up straight. “Why didn’t you wake me up so I could move away?” Chanyeol grumpily says.

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Just say you liked it when my head-”

“Stop fighting, I want to sleep.” Sehun, who’s waiting for Chanyeol to get out of the car, says and Chanyeol rolls his eyes before getting out of the van. The seat is lifted and Sehun gets out with Jongdae who’s carrying his bags. Jongdae comes back empty handed and goes to the back again. Chanyeol puts his seat back and then sits back down once the van’s door is closed. 

This time, he didn’t fall asleep again - so much to Baekhyun’s misfortune.

The next stop is Chanyeol’s house so when it’s time for him to get off, Baekhyun grabs his things to help him carry them back to the apartment. 

None of them were talking as they go up the elevator. Chanyeol punches in the code of his apartment and then Baekhyun comes in to put down his things on the living room.

“Great work today, Chanyeol. See you on Monday.” Baekhyun bows his head and Chanyeol waves him off with one hand, still not warming up to him. Baekhyun huffs and then makes his way out of the apartment. He goes back to the van and sees Jongdae waiting for him. The driver will drop them off on their apartment and tomorrow, they need to grab their cars which they left this morning.

Baekhyun grabs his phone and starts texting Chanyeol because the singer ignored him earlier.

_ Baekhyun: YOU GIANT  _ _   
_ _ Baekhyun: DIDN’T EVEN SAY GOODNIGHT _

_ Chanyeol: Is that mandatory?  _

_ Baekhyun: NO BUT YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID GOODNIGHT _

_ Chanyeol: Bye _

_ Baekhyun: hmph whatever - goodnight _

Baekhyun didn’t receive another response so he pouts and then puts his phone back to his pocket.

\--------

_ Baekhyun: GOOD MORNING MY DEAR CLIENT _

_ Baekhyun: IT’S TIME TO GET UP AND START YOUR DAY _

_ Baekhyun: IT’S 12 PM GET UP OMG _

  * _You missed a call from “Sasaeng Assistant”_



_ Baekhyun: GET UP !!!! NO WORK TODAY, MAKE SURE YOU USE IT AND NOT JUST LAY IN BED _

_ Baekhyun: WAKE UP, EAT A GOOD LUNCH, EXERCISE, AND WATCH A MOVIE _

Chanyeol yells onto his pillow. He just wants to sleep for 16 hours straight, is that too much to ask? Why does this crazy fan slash assistant needs to wake him up so early. He reads his text messages. Does he look like he has the time to wake up and be happy? He wants to sleep!

The screen darkens and then the call button appears. He answers it and accidentally presses the facetime button. Baekhyun’s glowing face appears on the screen as he smiles at Chanyeol.

“Good morning, giant. Get up and do something productive.”

“Shut up - don’t call me again or I’ll block you.”

“It’s lunch, Mr. Park. You might want to enjoy your only day off. Do something you’ve been wanting to do for a while.” Baekhyun says.

“Like what?” Chanyeol grumpily mutters and rolls on his back. Baekhyun tries to hide the fact that he wants to scream because - hello? He’s facetiming Park Chanyeol who just woke up.

“Painting? Jogging? Watch a series, play board games, turn off your phone for the whole day and then go to a long drive - everything is up to you. Do something you’ll find therapeutic.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

“Well, I’ve been wanting to read this book that my friend gave me.” 

“Then do that, don’t waste your time sleeping because when you sleep for the whole day, you’ll be up whole night and you might not want to do things anymore - rest time wasted. But, I can’t chit chat since I need to unpack a lot of things still. Bye!” 

The call ended and Baekhyun screams on his hand. He took a screenshot and oh my god, it’s the best picture to ever exist. He should print it on a thick photopaper and use it as photocard. 

Chanyeol huffs and throws his phone to the side before getting up.

\--------

It’s Tuesday and they have a lot of things to do. First, there is an interview in the morning. Then, there’s a pre-show interview after lunch. Then, there’s soundcheck and rehearsal before 7. Chanyeol is officially the grumpiest person alive because he didn’t get to finish his morning coffee.

Since he is Chanyeol’s assistant, he works hand-in-hand with Chanyeol’s stylist. On the van, they usually had four but now there’s six. Jongin, his stylist and assistant, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and his stylist. 

It’s a big van but it’s filled with a lot of things so it’s quite cramped. Once they’ve reached the venue, Chanyeol immediately goes to the dressing room. They changed into comfortable clothes and wore name tags before practing on stage. Baekhyun never knew he’d be able to see this in real life. 

It’s different behind the stage, everyone is on panic mode and always moving, everyone is running so Baekhyun had the urgency to run too. 

Once the rehearsal is over, they took an hour break to eat snacks and then the boys takes a quick shower, then gets changed. 

Their first outfit is jeans with matching leather jackets so Baekhyun is asked to run to the rack and grab the blue, white, and red jacket. Chanyeol puts on a shirt and then Baekhyun helps him put on the jacket as the stylist puts light makeup on his face. 

Chanyeol sits down after getting dressed and gets his hair styled. Baekhyun on the other hand, could feel the energy from outside. There’s so many people outside and they’re singing to a song that’s being played while waiting for the music to start. 

Baekhyun wants to watch, he’s never been into a concert before and he wants to see how his favorite boyband will perform but he needs to stay behind because there will be times where they need to change and he’s needed. 

He looks at Jongdae who looks like he wants to watch too. He smiles at him and rolls his eyes. 

“Bitch, are you crying?”

“N-No.”

“We’ll get used to it too. Besides, we’re lucky enough to see them and be upclose to them.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun huffs - it still would be nice to see Chanyeol singing his favorite lyrics… 

“10 minutes, where are they?” A staff says and Baekhyun goes to tell them that they’re needed on the front. 

The four walks out of the dressing room, with their back up dancers. Once they’re right next the stage, they’re given their microphones and earpieces. 

Baekhyun wants to see them perform… So bad. 

“What’s up with you? You’ve been quiet since we’ve gotten in here.” Chanyeol says, fixing his lapel.

“N-Nothing.”

“He wants to watch the show.” Jongdae says and wow - he snitched on Baekhyun this time.

“Then watch - what’s stopping you?” Chanyeol frowns. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly brightens. “B-But, I’m needed here in the back.”

“You’re my assistant and I will be out there, why are you needed here on the back?” Chanyeol says.

“B-Because you’ll come back and then-”

“Just come back when we’re gonna take a break. You don’t have to be so sulky.” Chanyeol says and then puts his hand on the center. They did their cheer and then gets inside the stage.

“You better watch cause this is what comes free with your job.” Chanyeol says and then the screams starts.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae before rushing outside. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yixing rubs his temples. Jongin plugs in his earphones. Sehun watches amusedly as Chanyeol and Baekhyun bicker over the smallest of things. It’s amusing how they have enough time and energy to fight over Baekhyun’s “LOEY” keychain.

They’ve been at it for a while now and the rest of the boys just want to rest.

“Chanyeol, it’s a keychain.”

“It still has LOEY on it. Why won’t you just admit that you’re a sasaeng?”

“How is having a LOEY keychain making me a sasaeng? I am a fan!” Baekhyun whines, wanting to just pull Chanyeol’s ears.

“But-”

“Chanyeol, please. Shut up. Baekhyun, stop answering him - he’s not worth bickering with.” Yixing says and Baekhyun sticks out his tongue at Chanyeol before taking a seat next to Jongdae. They’re in the studio. It’s rehearsal time and they’re resting but Chanyeol decided to make things difficult. 

Chanyeol huffs and takes a seat too, grabbing his phone. 

It’s so annoying to have them bickering all over the place. Sehun wants to smack them together, make them kiss so they could just shut up. Baekhyun’s crush on Chanyeol is pretty obvious, given that he’s a fan and with the way, he turns shy and tries to act cool when Chanyeol is around. Chanyeol on the other hand is being a tough nut and always try to make things harder for Baekhyun. 

He’s set on making hell out of Baekhyun’s six months here. 

Junmyeon massages Yixing’s shoulders, “I’ll just talk to Minseok.” He says and Yixing nods. The manager goes to Minseok who’s busy with arranging the schedule of the group.

“Min…” Junmyeon says.

“Yes, Junmyeon?” Minseok asks, not looking at Yixing’s manager.

“Chanyeol and his assistant are annoying.” Junmyeon bluntly says and Minseok snickers. “Fighting over a small thing again? Chanyeol always starts the fight.”

“What do you think we should do about it?”

Junmyeon smirks.

\--------

“Baekhyun! The test result comes out today!” Jongdae barges inside Baekhyun’s room. The other is still sleeping so Jongdae flops down on his bed and starts shaking the bed. Baekhyun whines and Jongdae jumps on top of him.

“Wake up!” Jongdae yells in Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun angrily pushes him off, “Are you fucking dumb?! Why would you scream in my ear?! My poor eardrum!” Baekhyun says. 

“Okay, now that you’re up, let’s check the results of your exam,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “That’s today?!” Baekhyun says and gets up, running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s laptop and turns it on, typing in his password before going to the site. 

Once he’s on the site, Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom and rushes to his side. 

“Are you ready?”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Okay, don’t look, I’ll search your name,” Jongdea says and searches for Baekhyun’s name. Jongdae’s breath hitches and Baekhyun gets nervous. Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes and then sees Jongdae looking at him with a big smile.

“Y-You passed! You’re even on the top twenty!” Jongdae says and Baekhyun blinks for a moment before looking at his name which is on the screen. He ranked number eleven out of more than three thousand people. He starts crying and Jongdae laughs, hugging him.

He did it. He aced the exam in just one take. He’s an accountant now. He can do his dream job - his parents will finally be proud of him. All those sleepless nights, missed meals, palpitations from too much caffeine - finally, he got it. He can work now.

Jongdae congratulates his best friend. “I’ll treat you out to a fancy lunch then you can treat us to some drinks later, how about that?”

Baekhyun nods, wiping his tears before hugging Jongdae tightly.

\---------

“Jongin, do you want to come to visit mom? She’s been wanting to invite all of you for dinner. Now is the only time for that.” Chanyeol says, talking to Jongin through his phone which is on the dashboard.

“Can’t. I already have a commitment. If you asked earlier then maybe I could have made some time.” Jongin answers.

“Okay, what about the others? Can you ask if they want to follow me? I’m still far away from home.” Chanyeol says.

He’s currently driving to his mom’s house to visit her on his day-off. Tomorrow, they have a schedule but it’s only one schedule which is during dinner. He’s asking the members if they want to come over to his mom’s place to eat dinner cause she’s been nagging him to bring them for dinner.

“We all can’t. We’re gonna go drinking later.” Jongin says.

Chanyeol frowns, “Drinking - without me?”

“Well, you went home as soon as you can. Baekhyun is treating everyone for a drink.”

Chanyeol’s frown gets deeper, “Why?” 

“He passed the board exam and ranked eleventh. Didn’t he say anything? Did you congratulate him?” Jongin asks and Chanyeol huffs. “No, he didn’t tell me. I’ll probably text him later about it.” The singer says.

“Okay, take care. I’ll visit some other time.” 

Once the call ended, Chanyeol starts thinking. So Baekhyun has a degree - why would he be working as an assistant and not as the degree he graduated with? Sometimes, Chanyeol wants to ask things from Baekhyun but he knows the assistant will like it so he just doesn’t bother, he’s not gonna give Baekhyun that pleasure. 

Okay, maybe Chanyeol is being cruel and immature but he just can’t swallow the fact that Baekhyun is a huge fan. It’s weird for him and he struggles to take it down but Baekhyun looks like he’s doing just fine. That makes him mad so he teases and quarrels with Baekhyun all day.

Chanyeol reaches his mother’s house and once he’s parked, the singer grabs his phone from the dashboard and goes to their group chat. Someone sent a picture of Baekhyun with a laptop, displaying his name and his rank in the board exam. Baekhyun is smiling really big and he looks happy. Chanyeol huffs - maybe he should just text him a congratulatory message.

\--------

“Baekhyun, we will drink a lot later! Prepare your wallet.” Yixing says and Baekhyun laughs. “I’m prepared, please order anything you want later.”

“Alright. But don’t worry, I’ll take half of it, as my treat to you. I couldn’t buy any gifts cause I just learned today that you took the board exam.” Yixing says.

“W-What? No, it’s okay…”

“Don’t worry, I got it. See you later.” Yixing smiles and Baekhyun wants to cry because his favorite leader - is congratulating him.

They’ll drink after dinner later, in a private bar in Gangnam. Baekhyun really prepared his wallet so he would be able to buy drinks for everyone, not only the members but his fellow assistants, the managers, and other staff too.

Everyone congratulated him, saying that they’ve seen his name on the list. Baekhyun feels his heart warming up because he now has a big family at work that greets him with smiles… His own parents didn’t even congratulate him and asked why he isn’t on the top ten instead. Baekhyun ignores them because nobody could ruin his day.

Everyone congratulated him - Sehun and Jongin barged into the dressing room, both holding a teddy bear that they bought for Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushed brightly because his favorite people in the world, the people he listens to almost every day and every night, gave him something as a congratulatory gift. A few months ago, these people don’t even know his existence. The managers greet him too and promised to take him out for lunch next time. 

There’s only one person who didn’t even spare him a glance earlier and it’s Chanyeol. Of course, Baekhyun isn’t hoping to get anything from him, including a greeting - simply because Chanyeol doesn’t know and he probably wouldn’t care.

They have an on-going “friendly-hate” as Baekhyun likes to call it and Chanyeol is going back to his parents’ house so he wouldn’t be able to join them later. Baekhyun kind of wishes that Chanyeol would be there but of course, Chanyeol has personal agendas. 

Baekhyun packs his things so he and Jongdae could go home. They’re gonna grab dinner first and then go to the bar later. He puts his bag on his back and then they go straight to their own cars. 

\--------

“What should we get for dinner? Do you want take-outs? Let’s just have instant noodles and then order chicken skin later. Damn, it’s been so long since we went out.” Jongdae says and removes his shoes.

“You’re right. I’ll take a quick shower first then we could eat. Or do you want to eat first?” Baekhyun asks. Jongdae shakes his head, sitting on their couch. “Go take a shower first, I’ll take a shower too then we could eat.” 

Baekhyun goes to his bedroom and even though he’s seen him do it a thousand times already, he still gets surprised when he sees the Chanyeol posters on the walls. It’s always like the first time. 

He strips off his clothes and takes a quick shower. Once he’s dressed comfortably, Baekhyun gets out of his room. Jongdae is probably taking a shower too so he sits down on the kitchen stool, waiting for him while playing with his phone.

To his surprise, there’s a knock on the door. He looks at the time, thinking if it’s someone from work who came to pick them up or something. It’s just 6 PM so it’s too early.

Baekhyun hops out of the stool and then walks to the door. He takes a peek. It’s a delivery man. Jongdae probably ordered something again. He opens the door and the delivery man looks at him.

“Good evening, are you Mr. Byun Baekhyun?”

“Ah, yes… What is it?”

“You’ve got a delivery from Mr. Park Chanyeol. Please sign here.”

Baekhyun blushes when he sees the bouquet of flowers that the delivery man is carrying. He signs on the paper and receives a bouquet of flowers and a huge teddy bear, wrapped in plastic. 

He goes inside the apartment and then squeals as he puts down the gifts. He looks at the flowers and squeals because it’s so pretty and they smell so good. He’s not sure what flower it is but he doesn’t care. He grabs the teddy bear from the plastic and sees a little note.

_ Congratulations on passing the exam. I’ll join you guys next time. _

Another scream is suppressed by Baekhyun as he hugs the teddy bear. He can’t breathe and he wants to badly scream but he doesn’t want to receive a noise complaint. 

Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, main rapper of SKYY, his all-time favorite idol, his bias, his everything - just gave him a gift. 

Baekhyun feels like crying.

\--------

Chanyeol carries Toben to the kitchen, waiting for his mother to finish cooking.

“Mom, what are you cooking?”

“I cooked steak because you’re here. Should I cook another?” Chanyeol’s mom says.

“No, that’s alright. Thank you, mom.” Chanyeol says and grabs his phone from the counter because it lights up. He sees it’s a message from  _ sasaeng assistant  _ so he instantly opens it. He probably received the gift.

He sees that he sent a message so he opens it and a smile grows on Chanyeol’s lips.

_ Baekhyun: UWAAA THANK YOU FOR THIS!!! *attachment* _

_ Baekhyun: I THOUGHT YOU WOULDNT GREET ME, HEARTLESS HUMAN >< _

_ Baekhyun: BUT THANK YOU!! I’LL TAKE CARE OF LOEY FOR YOU _

Chanyeol frowns again. Loey? Loey is the name of the teddy bear?

_ Chanyeol: HEY DON’T NAME THE BEAR LOEY _

_ Chanyeol: I’M A TIGER. MY ANIMAL IS A TIGER, NOT A BEAR. NAME HIM JONGIN _

_ Chanyeol: BAEKHYUN _

_ Baekhyun: I’M LEAVING BYE!!!!!! _

Chanyeol huffs and goes back to the picture Baekhyun sent. It’s a picture of him with the teddy bear and the flower and he looks nice because they’ll go out tonight. His hair is styled and he’s wearing nicer clothes. 

Unconsciously, Chanyeol saves the picture and then puts his phone on the counter. That’s the only time he sees his mother looking at him weirdly. 

“What?”

“You look happy.”

“No, mom. I’m mad. The bear got named after me. I’m supposed to be a tiger, not a grizzly bear.” Chanyeol says and his mom crosses her arms over her chest.

“So you’re telling me a grizzly bear isn’t wild? And what bear? A teddy bear? You sent someone a gift?”

And now, it’s interrogation time.

\---------

Baekhyun folds Chanyeol’s clothes and puts them inside the bag. Chanyeol is currently taking a shower along with the other ones and Baekhyun needs to finish packing his things. 

After a whole week of a hectic schedule, shows after shows, interviews after interviews, photoshoots after photoshoots, they’re finally gonna get a week break. 

It’s up to them what they will do so Baekhyun is really thankful. Even though he loves his job, he also needs to take a break because it can get really tiring, and sometimes he misses his meals, sleeps late, and wakes up very early. Jongdae is tired too so he’s looking forward to it. Although during the week, Sehun will appear in a show so he needs to be there but other than that, he’s free.

Minseok and Yongmin come inside the door, sitting down in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun greets them and continues working. They look at each other and Junmyeon also comes inside, going to the tables to get something to eat. Why is everyone suddenly in the dressing room? Baekhyun doesn’t really know.

“Hey, Baekhyun… I know it’s your break for the whole week. But… you see, we’ve got a late call and we promise to compensate you in a way…” Minseok starts and Baekhyun looks at him. What is Minseok trying to say? 

“W-What?” Baekhyun asks, confused.

“You see, there’s a rush photoshoot in China this Wednesday. Chanyeol will also have three interviews there and one more shoot. It’s for a watch product. We were wondering if you could come with him? His stylist is really sick and she needs to look after her son so she couldn’t be his assistant next week in China…” Yongmin says and hands the paper filled with Chanyeol’s schedule, the place where they will go, their hotel room - basically everything is written on the paper.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol only? In China? The whole week?

What?

“I-It’s only the two of us?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. We will take care of everything. Food, accommodation, even your personal expenses, the company will take care of it. Are you okay with that?” Minseok says and Baekhyun bites his lip. 

“I-Is the manager not coming?” Baekhyun asks Yongmin. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to go since we, managers have a meeting with the CEO of the company.” 

“O-Oh… If it can’t be helped then of course. It’s my job, I’m okay with it. Besides, it’s like a mini-vacation since I haven’t been to China before.”

Chanyeol comes out of the shower room with a robe on, “If it’s okay with you then for me, it isn’t.”

“Chanyeol, there’s nothing you could do about it. Your stylist is sick, she already took a week leave and no one will look after her child. And what’s wrong with taking your assistant to China for work?”

Chanyeol huffs and grabs the shirt Baekhyun is folding.

“Whatever.”

Junmyeon smiles from the corner. 

“Then it’s settled, we’ll send your flight details later.”


	8. Chapter 8

The two-hour flight to China isn’t really tiring. They watched a movie on the plane and Baekhyun ended up falling asleep because he didn’t like it while Chanyeol looks so invested in it. Chanyeol wakes him up and then they all get up to go out of the plane. The singer helps him with his bag because it’s too high and he can’t take it out. Once they’re out of the plane, Chanyeol receives a message from Yongmin.

_ Manager-nim: Be careful, you only have two guards with you. There are hundreds of fans outside.  _

Chanyeol curses and Baekhyun looks at him while waiting for their suitcases on the belt. “What’s wrong?”

“There are fans outside. A lot of them… We might get into some trouble while going out. Let’s wait for the van to arrive before we move.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, nervous. He’s not a fan of big crowds... And he’s seen the boys being mobbed before in videos and they barely get out of the circle so Baekhyun didn’t want to get stuck in there.

Once they’ve got their suitcases, they need to get outside of the place and to the vans. Baekhyun holds the hem of Chanyeol’s sleeve and the singer looks at him. “What?”

Baekhyun suddenly lets go of Chanyeol’s sleeve and shakes his head. He shouldn’t be pathetic - this comes with the job so Baekhyun can’t complain and ask for anything else.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, never mind,” Baekhyun says and holds on his bag. The two guards hold their suitcases and then motioned for them to move.

Screams erupted inside the airport and guards immediately run to try and suppress the crowd from coming to Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s breath hitches and he couldn’t help himself and holds onto Chanyeol’s wrist. He’s scared but they don’t have a choice but to continue walking out. The guards tried blocking off the people but there are too many people - they couldn’t handle the amount. 

Usually, they would have stricter security and more guards but it’s just Chanyeol today so only two people were assigned to him. He can hear screaming, people calling his name, crying - everything… But he could only feel one thing and it’s Baekhyun’s hold on him.

Chanyeol curses and puts Baekhyun on his front, holding him tightly as they make their way through the crowd. They could barely walk and so many hands are trying to reach for them. Baekhyun feels his chest tightening and he holds onto Chanyeol’s hands tightly. 

“Just keep walking, I’m sorry…” Chanyeol says and tries walking forward but they could barely step because there are people in front of them. 

Someone accidentally grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and tugged him. Baekhyun yelps and Chanyeol is quick to grab his hand back. 

“Please move away,” Chanyeol speaks loudly when he notices how scared Baekhyun is. They move forward as some people make some away. They briskly walk forward and some people shout questions at them. 

_ “Chanyeol, who is he?!” _

_ “Chanyeol, please sign this!”  _

_ “Chanyeol, please take a picture with me-” _

Baekhyun’s ears are ringing as his body gets lead by Chanyeol to the exit because he can’t feel his legs anymore. His head is spinning and there’s not much air for him to get. He feels like he’s gonna pass out. 

“Baekhyun, just a bit more - we’re near to the exit,” Chanyeol says and he wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Since a lot of people made way, more guards were able to clear their next path until they reached the exit. 

Fresh air suddenly clears Baekhyun’s head and before he knows it, he’s being taken inside the van. Once they’re inside, the vehicle immediately moves and Baekhyun could properly breathe.

“Water, please.” He hears Chanyeol saying. Chanyeol uncaps the water bottle and hands it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes it, still shaken. His face warms up when Chanyeol reaches out to his face and brushes his hair up so it’s not covering his face. Chanyeol is handed a fan and he turns it on so Baekhyun gets more air. He’s sweating and his hand, which is unconsciously inside Chanyeol’s hand, is cold. 

“How far are we from the hotel?” Chanyeol asks the driver.

“About twenty minutes.” 

“Hey… It’s okay, we’re close to the hotel.” Chanyeol accepts the water bottle from Baekhyun who just nods and closes his eyes. His ears are still ringing from how loud it was earlier and his sight is still dark considering it’s so bright outside. 

Chanyeol asks the driver if he could drive faster so, in no time, they arrived at the hotel. Chanyeol quickly brings Baekhyun to their shared hotel room and then asks room service if they could send up a doctor. It’s not like Baekhyun is injured or anything, he even said that he doesn’t need any medical assistance but Chanyeol wants to make sure.

He feels bad for not noticing it earlier. Baekhyun looks hesitant to come out but Chanyeol didn’t even think about it twice. Plus, Chanyeol should have asked for more than two guards and asked his manager to contact the airport, so that no fans would get inside. He’s scared of them before but he got used to it now, however, Baekhyun is new to it so it’s so obvious that he would be terrified.

Two nurses immediately come to their room and check up on Baekhyun. They did a basic check up on him and then recommends for him to rest for a while before doing anything else. 

“His blood pressure is a bit high… There’s nothing wrong except for some headaches so we’ll give some pain relievers. Other than that, make sure that he eats and drinks a lot of water.” The nurse said and Chanyeol nods before looking at Baekhyun who is laying down on the bed. Baekhyun smiles sheepishly and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He was too worried for a second. This guy is completely fine now so he needs to stop being such a mother.

“Okay, we’ll get some food and then rest up for a while. Thank you.” Chanyeol smiles and then the two nurses left, leaving the two of them alone.

“I told you I’m fine…”

“You’re blood pressure is high.”

So much for not being a mother.

“The nurse said just a little bit. It will come down later. Besides, the weather is hot and it was hotter in the airport, of course, my blood pressure would be a little high.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol huffs, looking at the menu on the side so they could order from room service.

“Whatever, just pick something you want so I could get something to eat. You’re not gonna stand up there until you’re blood pressure is okay. I’m calling the nurse again later.” Chanyeol says and hands the menu to Baekhyun before sitting down on the sofa in the mini living room.

Baekhyun opens the menu, his face is red because Chanyeol’s caring attitude, even though it’s subtle, is new to him. It’s the first time he’s seen him getting worried over something, much more - him. 

“I just want some ham sandwich… By the way, why are so worried? It’s not like I got a major injury or something.”

“No no- you don’t get to ask that question because I’, the one who should be asking. Why didn’t you tell me that you are scared of crowds? We could have avoided that. Plus, I could have gotten you a separate car so I could just be the one getting mobbed.” Chanyeol crosses his arms.

“Look, first of all - I didn’t want to be a bother. Imagine doing something so much for just an assistant? Why would you call another car just for me, right? Second, I want to get used to it and somehow overcome my claustrophobia. It comes with the job and there would be times where a separate car wouldn’t be available. My job is to adjust to different circumstances and make things work, I need to get used to these kinds of things.” Baekhyun answers.

“Yes, but with moderation. You can get used to it and overcome your fear, with moderation. You can’t just think that you’ll get used to it right away. Look at what happened - you looked like you were gonna pass out back in the airport.” The singer points out and okay, he has a point.

“O-Okay… But seriously, I’ll get better with it. I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

“You didn’t cause troubles. It’s only important that we take care of you as much as you take care of me as your client. Stop worrying about it.” Chanyeol says.

“Okay…”

But the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks never went away.

\--------

“Chanyeol, wake up. You have to leave in an hour.” Baekhyun says, poking the middle of Chanyeol’s foot. He learned that it’s the fastest way to wake Chanyeol up. Chanyeol groans and turns away from Baekhyun, tugging at his blanket. 

“Hey, you seriously need to get up. I’ll prepare your clothes for you. Chanyeol!” Baekhyun says and pushes Chanyeol’s feet off of the bed, waking up the singer fully.

“What is wrong with you?” Chanyeol snaps but Baekhyun is used to it. He deals with a grumpy dragon every morning.

“Get up. We are leaving in an hour for the shoot.” Baekhyun says and removes Chanyeol’s blanket.

The singer, after multiple tries, gets up and goes to the bathroom. Baekhyun prepares his clothes and fixes everything including Chanyeol’s agenda for the day and the things he needs to bring. 

After a few minutes, Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel on his waist while his torso still has droplets of water. Baekhyun shrieks and turns away, ears ringing and red while face, unpaintable.

“C-Could you at least put s-some shirt on?!” Baekhyun says, stuffing his bag with his things rapidly. 

“Huh? You prepared my clothes here. How am I gonna get dressed inside the bathroom?” Chanyeol asks and picks up the folded clothes on the bed. He grumpily goes back to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Baekhyun to breathe.

It’s not like Baekhyun hasn’t seen Chanyeol’s body in images before, it’s just that it’s more beautiful and toned in real life - a result of his constant work out. 

Baekhyun prepares himself too for the day and gathers everything that he needs to bring. Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, fully clothed and fresh. However, he still looks grumpy and Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes at him for being so moody.

They leave the hotel and successfully avoided being mobbed again cause they went through the back instead of the main exit.

\--------

“Okay, now turn a little to the side…” He hears the photographer says. It’s Baekhyun’s first time assisting Chanyeol in a photoshoot. It’s always concerts and radio interviews, so it’s new to him to see how everything is done behind the camera. Everyone, like in concerts, is running around. There are big lights being pushed around, makeup artists and hairstylists rushing to Chanyeol whenever the photographer says “five-minute break”. 

“Nice, good job, Mr. Park. We’ll choose some photos, you can take a five-minute break.” Chanyeol smiles and bows before walking to Baekhyun’s side. He sits down on the chair beside Baekhyun and sips on his water before looking at what Baekhyun is doing. 

“Won’t you at least eat? You’ve been bustling around since we got here and that’s 6 hours ago. I already ate lunch but you didn’t.” Chanyeol says, scrolling through his phone. Baekhyun shakes his head, “I had some cookies and coffee on the snack bar.” Baekhyun says. 

“Where are you going?” The singer asks when Baekhyun stands up. Baekhyun didn’t answer and goes to the photographer. They scan the photos and all of them made an “oooh” sound including the assistant.

“What?” Chanyeol asks and walks over to the bunch, easily peeking at what they’re looking at. It’s Chanyeol’s photos and he gotta admit that they look good. Maybe that’s what they’re “oooh-ing” about?

Baekhyun, who didn’t know that Chanyeol is right behind him, pulls out his phone and snaps a photo on the screen. Of course, it’s his first photoshoot - there has to be a lot of photos of it on his phone.

Chanyeol frowns and grabs Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun is startled and looks at Chanyeol. “C-Chanyeol?”

“We’ll just take a breather outside, we’ll be back in five minutes,” Chanyeol says at the people who look at them and they nod awkwardly. The rapper pulls Baekhyun outside to an isolated hallway and reaches for Baekhyun’s phone. Baekhyun tugs it back and looks at Chanyeol weirdly. “What’s up with you?”

“Why did you take a picture of me?”

“Am I not allowed to? It’s not like I’ll post them as spoilers anyway.” Baekhyun says, his phone behind his back. 

“No, you’re not allowed to take pictures of me.”

“Why? Chanyeol, I signed an NDA, nothing’s gonna come out from my phone.” 

Chanyeol sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Why are you even so opposed to it? Can’t I take a picture of you?” Baekhyun asks.

“I’m just- to be honest, Baekhyun… I don’t trust you yet. I don’t trust anyone fully except my members and my managers. It’s not because I don’t want to trust you, I just don’t want the same thing to happen again. Call it some trust issues, because it is.” 

Baekhyun bites his lips. “Why? I haven’t done anything to make you think I’m not a good person…”

“I’ll tell you about it later since I want you to know why I’m being so mean and harsh to you. I know you’re wondering why I’m always like this towards you so I think you deserve a bit of explanation…”

\--------

Both of them are quiet when they come back from where they went. Both of them are quiet while packing and while going home. Nobody tried to speak about it though… It’s not their issue, to begin with.

When room service knocks on the door, delivering their food, Chanyeol and Baekhyun settled down on the small table to eat their dinner. Baekhyun is still waiting for Chanyeol to speak about what he’ll say, not wanting to pressure him into blurting it out or anything.

“Are you ready to listen?”

Baekhyun slowly nods. 

“Let me just remind you about the NDA that you signed… Whatever I tell you, you can’t tell it to anybody - do you promise me?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods again, nervous.

“I dated my assistant back then.”

What?

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and didn’t say anything. “And when I broke up with her, she got mad and decided to sell my pictures and my numbers to sasaengs. Pictures of me sleeping, pictures of me doing nothing - every single picture that I have, she sold. The pictures were taken care of, by the management before they got leaked to more people but my number was sold to many. I’m telling you this because I trust you, even if it’s just a small trust. I could see that you love your job and you love… well, helping me around. I trust that you won’t do the same as she did… I’m always mean and harsh to you because I want you to be scared of me. I want you to not even think about doing what they did to me. And I’m sorry for instilling that kind of method but I don’t know how else I’m supposed to do it.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun slowly processes everything he’s hearing.

After a few seconds, Baekhyun speaks up. “I know I’m just a fan, Chanyeol… But you already said it yourself, I love my job. I love working with you because this is basically a dream come true. And as a fan, I don’t want to ever put you at risk. I take these photos, I spend a lot of time with you even if you are mean - because I want something to help me remember these moments that I treasure the most. I’ll only be working with you for six-months, 4 months more and I won’t be bothering you anymore. I want to get as many memories as possible and I promise, I swear to my grave, that I won’t ever release these images to the public, no matter what happens to us. I’m not a petty person, Chanyeol… I understood your reason that’s why I’m asking you to trust me now. Because aside from being a client and assistant, a fan and an idol… I consider the two of us as friends. I won’t ever do harm on a friend, in any way.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol feels relieved.

What he’s been dying to say all this time - it’s been spoken. He’s not a bad guy, he’s not really “mean”, he’s not harsh at all... He just has difficulty trusting and those sentences that Baekhyun said, is enough for Chanyeol to trust. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I’m counting on you.” Chanyeol smiles. “But I’m thankful that you didn’t get too crazy when I said I dated somebody… There are a lot of fans who don’t want that.” Chanyeol jokes.

“Come on, you’re a person. You deserve to find happiness not only in what you do but the people around you too.”

There’s an unspoken question lingering inside Chanyeol’s brain. He didn’t say it just because he doesn’t know the answer himself. Instead, they just ate and continued with the day.

_ “You deserve to find happiness not only in what you do but the people around you too… Then - can I find my happiness in you?”  _


	9. Chapter 9

It’s their fifth day in China and Chanyeol’s schedule doesn’t include the word “rest”. Baekhyun is so tired. That’s why when they got back to their hotel room, Baekhyun just ordered food for Chanyeol and then went straight to bed. Chanyeol still has energy, because he’s been chugging down energy drinks since this morning so that’s probably the reason why he can’t fall asleep yet.

That’s why Baekhyun doesn’t know why Chanyeol is shaking him awake at 2 AM.

Baekhyun looks at him, blinking and eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?”

“Wake up.”

“I am awake. What do you want?”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Chanyeol asks, sitting down on his bed. Baekhyun closes his eyes and grumbles something underneath hush breath. “I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.” The assistant says and Chanyeol huffs. 

“Well, I’m hungry.”

“Order something! Didn’t you eat dinner?” Baekhyun checks the time. 

“No,” Chanyeol answers, going to his bag and pulls out a hoodie. “Why?” Baekhyun asks, sitting up. It’s not like he’s gonna fall asleep again after Chanyeol interrupted him like that. 

“You slept, I didn’t have anyone to eat with. It’s sad and boring so I just canceled the room service.” The singer says and puts on his hoodie. “Okay, that explains why you’re hungry. But it doesn’t explain why you woke me up at 2 AM.”

“Let’s go out and eat,” Chanyeol says, putting on his shoes.

Baekhyun frowns, “What?”

“What? There are still lots of restaurants open. Come on, just get up and get dressed.” Chanyeol says and the assistant huffs, standing up from the bed. “Give me ten minutes.”

\--------

There’s an unspoken transition between the two of them. It’s not like Chanyeol  _ hates  _ Baekhyun. It’s just that he’s walled up and tried hard not to waver whenever Baekhyun is around. But now that they’ve talked everything out and Chanyeol is relaxed around Baekhyun, their relationship is now very smooth sailing.

They banter around and that’s just it. No hateful feelings behind those words. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun relatively became close from the last two days, simply because it’s just the two of them. It’s just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, every day and every night. It would be a pain in the ass if they don’t get along. Truthfully, Baekhyun wants to take a look around China but the schedule is too hectic and it seems like he’ll never get to do it.

That’s also the reason why he agreed to go out in the middle of the night with Chanyeol, to look for open restaurants or any street food. He wants to venture even just for a little while before going back to Korea.

Both of them are wearing masks and bucket hats to try and keep their identity, well - mostly Chanyeol. They don’t have bodyguards and it’s probably the dumbest thing to do but going around with bodyguards will just attract attention.

“Are we just gonna walk?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol shakes his head. They go to the parking lot and Baekhyun sees  _ his  _ car. “What is this doing here?”

“It’s the company’s car so they always transport it around.”

“How do they do that?” Baekhyun asks before going inside the car. “I don’t know too.” Chanyeol answers. Chanyeol starts the car and then they drive out of the hotel. 

“I-Is it okay if I roll down the window? I want to take a good look at the city.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods his head, watching Baekhyun open the window. A small smile appeared on Baekhyun’s lips.

It’s not too different from Seoul but the air is more chilly and it’s a good break from all the familiar buildings in Seoul. Baekhyun puts his face on the window sill and just takes a breath of air, not at all knowing that Chanyeol keeps glancing at him with a soft smile.

It’s fun to be with a person who just - adores you. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is a fan, it’s been established since they first met on that stupid convenience store street. However, being a fan means adoring your idol. Chanyeol loves his fans, he loves them so much because of everything they’ve done not only to him but for the other members too. All their hard work keeps getting paid back when he sees the millions of people always waiting for them… 

Chanyeol loves being around fans as much as possible but sometimes it gets too much for him to handle. So as much as possible, he tries to draw a line. 

But this person right here, sitting in the passenger seat while smiling at the different lights of the city, is one of those millions who truly appreciate everything Chanyeol has build through the years. 

It’s heartwarming to be around someone who looks up to him like that. 

After a silent car ride, Chanyeol pulls up in an empty dumpling house. They both get out of the car and walks inside the restaurant, instantly being welcomed by an old lady wearing an apron. This is not at all a luxurious or expensive restaurant but the smell and the images on the menu are so tempting. Baekhyun is hungry and Chanyeol - hungrier. 

They sit down on one of the tables and the lady gave them a menu. Baekhyun quickly scans it and says he wants the pork and shrimp dumplings along with some noodles. Chanyeol orders the same thing but adds spring rolls. Once the lady goes back to the kitchen, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun who’s opening his phone to the camera app.

“Hey… Pictures again?”

“Of course! It’s our first time hanging out outside of work. I need some pictures for it.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol poses for his camera, making Baekhyun blush bright red. “You d-didn’t have to.” Baekhyun stutters out and the rapper shakes his head.

“I mean, just like you said, it’s our first time out, without the interference of work. Let’s just take a picture together so the memory would be more meaningful.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun bites his lip before handing the taller man his phone. Chanyeol turns his back on him and then puts the camera up, snapping a quick picture of the two of them together. 

Baekhyun looks at the photo and struggles to keep his voice in. This is their first picture in two months and of course, Baekhyun wants to scream his heart out. His favorite idol initiated a selfie, and he doesn’t know how he’s handling it so well when he should have been crying out of joy.

He’s been looking at the picture for so long that the next thing he knew, the old lady is placing down a tray in front of them. The bamboo containers are steaming and Chanyeol opens them. The smell of fresh dumplings welcomes them and Baekhyun immediately grabs one. He blows on it and then takes a bite. His eyes widen and he looks at Chanyeol who looks jealous because Baekhyun got to taste it first. 

“Is it good?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun covers his mouth before nodding, putting a hand in front of him as if to tell Chanyeol to wait for him to swallow it first. Once Baekhyun swallows it, he looks at Chanyeol. “This is the most delicious dumpling, ever.” 

Chanyeol grabs one and then tastes it. It’s so different from what they always eat in Korea and the old lady who cooked it looks pleased as she slides Baekhyun’s noodles on the table. She puts the spring rolls and rice on Chanyeol’s side, making Chanyeol really excited to taste everything.

They start digging in their food and both of them are so focused on it because of the deliciousness. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun grabs one of his spring rolls. Baekhyun shrugs and takes a bite, dipping it in the sauce before taking another bite. 

“Baekhyun.”

“Hm?” Baekhyun answers, too busy eating.

“How did you become a fan?”

Baekhyun starts coughing and Chanyeol looks startled so he immediately hands Baekhyun the glass of water. Baekhyun takes a sip and then looks at Chanyeol.

“What?”

“Why are you asking things so randomly?” Baekhyun says, wiping his mouth with the tissue. “I’m just wondering. When did you even become a fan? 2012 or something?”

“No. I just became a fan last year.” Baekhyun answers. “How?” Chanyeol asks again.

“It’s a bit embarrassing… B-But I saw your Nacific ad on Facebook when I accidentally clicked it… After that, I searched up your name, and then I found out Jongdae is a fan too. Then… It just happens so suddenly, I don’t know how I got addicted.” The assistant says and takes a slurp of his noodles to avoid being interrogated. 

“That’s a funny way of becoming a fan… To be honest, I thought you were a fan for like - years.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Jongdae is. Like, 4 years or so.” 

“Wow…”

“It’s a good thing that I’m getting my money back from all those albums and photocards I collected throughout the months,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

They were surprised when the lady came and puts a plate with flan on it.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol because he doesn’t know if Chanyeol ordered it.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t order this?” Chanyeol says unsurely.

“It’s okay, it’s on the house. You two look good together, I hope you guys last long.” The sweet lady says and Baekhyun is about to protest when Chanyeol nudges him under the table. 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol again and the other guy smiles at the lady. “Thank you, we’ll finish it,” Chanyeol says, and the lady walks away.

“Why did you agree that we are together?” Baekhyun questions Chanyeol with a red face and equally red ears. The singer shrugs, “Free food.” He whispers back to Baekhyun.

And then they ended up sharing the sweet flan… Baekhyun could pass out any moment.

\--------

Baekhyun folds Chanyeol’s clothes and packs them on the other’s bag. Chanyeol is currently sleeping, tired from the last photo shoot of the week. Once his things are all packed, Baekhyun does his bag and then goes to the mini living room of the hotel.

This whole week has been a dream for Baekhyun. Being alone with your favorite person in the world is just too much of an imagination but it became reality. Their little issue has been also fixed and now they’re good friends, at least that’s what Baekhyun thinks. Chanyeol is also a lot kinder to Baekhyun, unlike before where he’ll make Baekhyun do everything and not help at all even if he could see that the other one is struggling.

Now, Chanyeol helps him. He helps do the things Baekhyun is supposed to do and the tone that he uses on Baekhyun is gentler than before. 

He turns on the TV and turns down the volume to the lowest volume possible where he can still hear what the people in the show are saying. He can’t sleep yet because he’s had coffee, he hopes Chanyeol wouldn’t be too mad about the television playing while he’s sleeping.

Engrossed with the movie and the chips that he’s eating, Baekhyun didn’t notice Chanyeol slowly waking up. The light from the TV woke him up and he sees Baekhyun eating on the sofa. Chanyeol carefully gets up and then walks to the mini living room before flopping down beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun shrieks at the sight of the tall man suddenly sitting down beside him.

“Oh? Did I wake you up?”

“The light from the TV did.” Chanyeol answers, resting his head on the back of the couch.

“I’m sorry, I’ll turn it off-”

“No, it’s okay. I can sleep even if there’s a concert next to our room.” Chanyeol says and glances at the TV. It’s a movie he doesn’t know nor does he care to watch. He’s not really into watching. He’s more of a reading type of person but sometimes, he watches… Anime and some other series.

Baekhyun tries to ignore Chanyeol’s presence beside him because he’s too close. He turns his attention towards the television and continues watching the show.

A few moments pass and he feels Chanyeol’s head slowly falling on his shoulder. He turns to Chanyeol and sees that he’s fast asleep. 

Baekhyun bites his lip and keeps his scream and blush in, turning back to the TV.

One thing to know about Baekhyun is that you should never sleep around him. Baekhyun tends to get sleepy whenever there’s someone around him who’s sleeping too. So… Inevitably, Baekhyun falls asleep too, his head leaning on Chanyeol’s while his hand is still inside the bag of chips.

Both of them woke up the next day, at the same time, because of Baekhyun’s alarm. They looked at each other and groaned at the soreness on their neck.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other before laughing.

\---------

It’s nearing the end of another concert and Baekhyun is so excited to show Chanyeol the new polaroid camera he bought. Since he really likes taking pictures and he’s been eyeing this polaroid camera for a while, he decided to buy it yesterday. He already knows how to use it so now he’s just waiting to show it to Chanyeol.

Once the concert has ended, the managers and assistants watch Baekhyun rush out of the dressing room and run to the hallway to meet with Chanyeol who’s still sweating. 

“What’s this?” They hear Chanyeol asking Baekhyun. Yixing eyes the two as they walk in front of them, looking at what Baekhyun is holding in his hands.

The three looks at each other and made a face before walking to the dressing room.

“When did you buy it?” Chanyeol asks, turning the camera.

“Yesterday… I bought the film too and I already took a lot of shots. Look…” Baekhyun says. Apparently and coincidentally, Chanyeol has a thing for photography too and even has a darkroom in his previous apartment. He owns a few cameras, vintage ones, but he doesn’t have a lot of time to take photos.

“Why do you take so blurrily?” 

“They’re not blurry…” 

“Let’s take a picture of the crowd before they leave… And then let’s take a picture in the hallway, it’s dark here.” Chanyeol says and pulls Baekhyun outside. Baekhyun looks at their hands that are entwined, letting himself get tugged.

Junmyeon clears his throat the whole crew who are just looking at the place where the two were. 

“What happened in China?” Jongin asks and they laughed. 

“We don’t know, it’s not like Chanyeol would also say it.” Yixing answers.

“Whatever happened in China, stays in China,” Sehun says, shaking his head because Chanyeol hates Baekhyun a week ago and now they’re like boyfriends.

“I guess my plan worked,” Junymeon says and the three frowned. “What plan?”

“What plan?” Yixing asks. “Truthfully, Yongmin should have been there in China with them. Baekhyun didn’t even need to come. So, I asked Minseok-hyung if he could make some stuff happen and it turned out that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had to go to China all alone. I’m glad the two are okay now, they just need a little push.” Junmyeon says.

“You’re a genius, love.” Yixing says to Junmyeon.

It’s a great plan indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun stretches his body while sitting down on his chair. He creates his agenda, well - Chanyeol’s agenda, for the whole week and synchs it on his phone so he can keep track of it. It’s also in-synch with Chanyeol’s phone so Chanyeol gets notified of his schedule. He huffs and gets up from his chair, walking out of his bedroom to take a walk around the apartment.

He spots Jongdae cooking something in the kitchen so he sits down on the stool while watching the other one work his way around. “Hey there, very busy person.” Jongdae greets him and Baekhyun laughs.

“As if you’re not busy too,” Baekhyun says, watching Jongdae put spaghetti on a plate.

“What were you even doing in our break time?” Jongdae asks while sliding the plate to Baekhyun. He puts some on another plate too and then sits down in front of his best friend.

“I just fixed Chanyeol’s agenda for the week and sent it to him. Hopefully, he sees and fixes his sleeping schedule. It’s getting harder to wake him up in the morning now.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Like Sehun is any different. He’s harder to wake up than Chanyeol, let me tell you that. Sehun ignores you and pretends to be sick to not get up.” Sehun’s assistant says.

Baekhyun chuckles, “Yeah, I saw you waking him up the other day... How long did it take you to wake him up?”

“I woke him up 4 times and he still slept for twenty minutes. I’ll just grab a spray bottle next time and spray water on his face whenever he doesn’t want to wake up.” Jongdae mutters, shaking his head.

“By the way, how are the two of you doing? You two seem really close.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows making his best friend scoff. “As if there’s anything special happening between the two of us. Purely just friends. I think he also has his eyes on someone. Not like it concerns me or anything, I’m just his assistant.” The other mutters and Baekhyun wants to laugh because Jongdae doesn’t look pleased at all.

“Stop interrogating me. What about you and Chanyeol? For the first two months, you guys are acting like cats and dogs, and now you two are all over each other. I know what happened in China, you told me at least a million times but why are you suddenly handsy and all those stuff? Don’t tell me you’re fuck bu-”

“Jongdae! No! We’re not that. We’re just friends. Chanyeol is like that with everybody.”

“Oh really? So you wouldn’t mind if we play footsies under the-”

“No, why would he play footsies with you?”

Jongdae deadpans, “See. There’s something going on between the two of you and you won’t tell me.”

“Jongdae, I swear to my grave. Nothing is happening between the two of us. He’s just being really kind and we just have the same interests. We get along well, that’s it.” Baekhyun shrugs, taking a bite of the spaghetti that Jongdae made.

“But do you want it to become more than that?”

Baekhyun turns quiet. Does he want something more than what they have? The answer is very easy but speaking it out is the hardest part. Is he ready to admit it not only to himself but to others as well?

“So you do…”

“I forgot you’re my best friend for more than a decade.” Baekhyun shrugs, looking anywhere but Jongdae who scoffs.

“Come on, Baekhyun… Even before you went to China, I knew you already like him. If I wouldn’t corner you, you wouldn’t admit it… But - this is not looking good at all.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun looks up at him, worry painted on his face.

“If you really like him, then you should try and give it a shot. If he says he likes you too, then it’s good… But what if he says that he doesn’t?” Jongdae says and Baekhyun bites his lip.

“I’m not gonna tell him about it. We’re better off as friends anyway… And come on, Jongdae - he’s an idol…. I’m just his secretary that’s “sasaeng”.” Baekhyun chuckles half-heartedly.

“There’s always the possibility that he’s gonna like you though. Didn’t you say that he used to date his assistant?” Jongdae frowns, twisting his fork.

“Yes but - I don’t think Chanyeol would like me that way… He’s out of my league, first of all. And I think he’s not interested in dating at all.” Baekhyun whines out to Jongdae who rolls his eyes. “You’ll never know until you try, Baekhyun. It’s worth a shot.”

“It’s worth the shot but I haven’t gathered enough courage yet, Jongdae. By the way, the sauce is too salty.”

“I hope you get diarrhea.”

\---------

“Oh no, we’re gonna be late,” Baekhyun says and looks at his watch. They need to be in the company building by 10 AM but it’s already 9:50 and they’re just halfway close. Traffic in Korea during this time is the worst but it can’t be helped since the crew had breakfast first before going out.

“It’s alright, it’s just a meeting,” Chanyeol says and opens his phone, browsing through his social media. “What are we even gonna do in the building today? Today should have been our day off.” Chanyeol complains.

“We’re gonna meet up with the members of DT. The managers said that you have to talk about the music and all those stuff for the annual company concert.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol huffs. “It’s gonna be boring again. I hope we finish early because I want to go to my Mom’s.”

They reached the building around 10:10 and the others are already waiting for them in the meeting room. The meeting room is large and comfortable - it’s basically a waiting room but fancier. And - Baekhyun and the others are allowed inside since the head of the meeting isn’t the CEO.

The SKYY members apologize for being late, saying that they got stuck in the traffic and the head of the meeting waved it off before making them sit down on the chairs.

Baekhyun and the other assistant, as well as the manager, sit down on the comfortable couches since they need to listen to the meeting too.

They start discussing the schedule of each member, making sure to clear it up so they can rehearse for the whole week. They also talked about the lineup and what music will they use. They are also assigned a choreographer even they’re gonna do a mash-up dance.

After an hour of talking about everything, they agreed to take a lunch break.

“Hey, what do you want to eat? We’ll get some food since it’s lunch.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums. “Just get me anything you’ll get. I don’t mind anything.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. Once the orders have been collected, the managers and assistants go out to buy the food.

The members of both groups talked over the whole concept of the show while waiting for their meal.

It took them about twenty minutes to get back and the hunger is obvious in everyone’s face. The other members didn’t eat breakfast so all of them are starving. “Where are you going?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun once the guy stands up from his seat on the couch.

“I’m going to the car. I left my phone there.” Baekhyun says, grabbing the car keys from the table. Chanyeol nods and then watches Baekhyun go outside the meeting room. Once outside, Baekhyun sighs and takes the way to the parking lot. The assistant opens the door of the van and grabs his phone which is casually lying on the seat. He can’t believe he would just leave his stuff like that. What if someone opens it and sees his Chanyeol lock screen? He should just make his lock screen a plain one and then make Chanyeol his home screen wallpaper.

When he closes the door of the van and turns around, his heart almost drops when he sees a person behind him.

“Hi… Hi.” Baekhyun says, holding his chest.

“Hi… Sorry for startling you, I just thought you look familiar and I was right… You’re the assistant-hyung from the meeting room.” A member of DT is standing behind him, holding a gym bag.

“Uhm - y-you’re Dongwoo, right?” Baekhyun smiles kindly and the member smiles too. “Yes.”

“Oh, what are you doing here?” The assistant asks, “And wow, you recognized me…” Baekhyun says.

“I just got spare clothes since the one I was wearing a while ago is uncomfortable. And yes, you kept glancing to the table so I recognized you… A-Ah no, I’m not saying that’s wrong, I’m sorry if it came out offensive…” Dongwoo says and Baekhyun smiles, blushing. Holy fuck, someone saw him glancing at the table repeatedly. Yes, because Chanyeol is in there so he couldn’t help himself but look.

“N-No, it’s okay… It w-wasn’t offensive, sorry…”

“What about you, hyung? What are you doing here?” The DT member asks. “I just grabbed my phone. Shall we head back to the meeting room and eat lunch?” Baekhyun asks him.

The guy nods and then they start walking back to the meeting room, a safe distance between the two of them.

“Are you sure you’re younger than me to be calling me “hyung”?” Baekhyun asks and Dongwoo looks startled for a second.

“I-I’m sorry but m-may I ask how old you are?”

“No. How old are you?” Baekhyun asks and Dongwoo blinks while walking, “I’m 22.”

“Yeah, okay - you can call me “hyung”.”

Dongwoo chuckles and Baekhyun shrugs because no, he’s not telling his age. He’s older than him by 2 years so it’s not that much of a difference anyway. They come inside the meeting room and then go back to their previous seats.

“What took you so long?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun before taking a sip of his water.

“The parking lot is far from here, idiot,” Baekhyun says and takes a bite of his food, unaware of the look Chanyeol is giving him.

Why is he and Dongwoo laughing when they come in and why were they even together in the first place?

\--------

Baekhyun rolls out of bed and takes a shower, first thing in the morning. Chanyeol’s schedule doesn’t start until 1 PM so he has a lot of time for himself. After taking a shower, Baekhyun gets dressed in a shirt and some pants before laying back down on his bed. This is the rest he needs. He wants to do something productive but he’s sleepy so maybe during his next day off, he’ll do other things.

Just as he said that to himself, his phone rings and he sees Chanyeol calling him.

He answers it before sitting up, “Hello?”

“Baekhyun, what are you doing today before practice?” He hears Chanyeol’s deep voice as if the man just woke up. Baekhyun blushes at the thought of waking up at the same time with Chanyeol.

“Nothing, probably sleeping…”

“Oh.”

“Why? What do you need help with?” Baekhyun asks, glancing at the time. It’s just eight in the morning.

“It’s my niece’s birthday and she wants me to make her some cupcakes… Do you know how to do those?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun hears shuffling in the background. “Yeah, I know how to make those. Should we make her some cupcakes?” The assistant inquires and stands up from the bed, getting ready to leave because Chanyeol’s apartment is far and Chanyeol has dance practice in five hours.

“Yes please, thank you. I’ll treat you some lunch.”

Baekhyun blushes, “O-Okay.”

\---------

“So, I have everything we need in here. Mom gave me the recipe but I don’t know how to do this. I have these… liners? Is that what they’re called? They’re pink so I bought them. As for the cupcake itself, I really don’t know…” Chanyeol mutters cluelessly, putting on his black apron while watching Baekhyun prepare the things they’ll need.

“This recipe is fairly easy… We could finish this in an hour or so.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods.

The two surprisingly didn’t make a lot of mess except for a lot of spilled ingredients on the counter. Other than that, the cupcake on the muffin tins is all leveled and ready to be put in the preheated oven.

“We should make more… For the crew later.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums.

“I mean, yeah… We have a lot of stuff left and we still have a lot of time before we need to leave.” Chanyeol says and then they made another batch, faster and cleaner this time since they already did it before.

Once the first cupcake batch is done, they let it cool first while eating brunch before decorating them.

“Eugh- do you need to put cream cheese?” Chanyeol asks, cringing at the dairy product. “Huh? Of course, it’s for the frosting. Do you not like cream cheese?”

“No.”

“It will taste good, I promise.” Baekhyun answers and the singer shrugs. “The members love it though, I’m sure they’ll like your cupcake. I don’t know about DT but I’m sure they’ll like free food.” Chanyeol says while holding the piping bag open.

“Speaking of DT… They’re quite big too huh. They’re not as big as SKYY but they have a huge fandom too, I often see them on Twitter and their fans are mostly teenagers.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods, twisting the piping bag.

“They are. They dance and sing well too. Talented juniors, they are.” Chanyeol says and positions the tip of the piping bag on top of the red cupcake.

“How do I do this?” Chanyeol asks.

“Okay, hold the base and then the top. Use your right hand to squeeze it and use your left hand to guide the frosting…”

“Like this?” Chanyeol asks, holding the piping bag a little far away from the top of the cupcake. “Lower it down, like this…” Baekhyun puts his hand over Chanyeol’s and helps him by guiding the frosting.

Chanyeol swallows because they’re too close and he can smell Baekhyun’s fruity scent. He can see how long his eyelashes are and he could count how many moles he has on his face. He’s biting his cherry red lips hard as he looks down on the cupcake. His attention is on the cupcake while Chanyeol’s attention is focused on him.

Baekhyun glances at him because Chanyeol isn’t squeezing the piping bag anymore and looks down, before looking back at Chanyeol again.

Why is Chanyeol looking at him like that?

Baekhyun wants to say something but his words got caught up in his throat when Chanyeol started moving his face closer to him.

Before they knew it, both of their lips are already next to each other.

Baekhyun is dreaming. No, he’s not kissing Chanyeol. This is just a dream. Someone better wakes him up. Chanyeol can’t process his brain too. He doesn’t know why he’s kissing Baekhyun or why he initiated the kiss in the first place.

Once they’ve come to their senses, Chanyeol immediately pulls away and moves away from Baekhyun. He clears his throat and Baekhyun is left, unaware of what he should do next.

What the hell just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

Something’s wrong. That’s the first thing the rest of the people beside Chanyeol and Baekhyun notices. Something happened and it’s not supposed to happen at all. 

Since they both arrived earlier to the studio, the air around them is awkward and tensed. They can’t even look at each other in the eyes. Baekhyun, who is most of the time, all over Chanyeol is distancing himself and sticking to Jongdae. He only comes when he’s needed. Chanyeol on the other hand isn’t even looking at Baekhyun’s way, occupying himself with the dance practice. 

Sehun and Jongdae keep asking each other what happened but none of their close friends have told them what really happened. Jongin and Yixing keep glancing at each other, urging the other to go talk to Chanyeol and ask what’s wrong. 

The day continues and Baekhyun goes out of the studio to get some fresh air. He doesn’t know why he’s still in here. It’s not like he’s needed in dance practice. Their manager is present too so there’s nothing for Baekhyun to do really.

“Hey, bitch. What happened to the two of you? This morning you left all happy and now you look like you don’t even want to look at him.” Jongdae says, surprising Baekhyun. He didn’t know Jongdae followed him.

“Dae… Nothing happened.” Baekhyun tries to lie as he looks away but Jongdae scoffs and slaps Baekhyun’s butt.

“Would you stop lying? Just tell me what happened so I can help you with it.” His best friend says and Baekhyun’s lips wobble as he tries to say speak up.

“It’s C-Chanyeol…”

“I know it’s Chanyeol. I’m asking what happened.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun huffs, pushing Jongdae away gently. He doesn’t have time to dwell with Jongdae’s sassiness. 

“H-He kissed me.”

“Okay? And? Shouldn’t you be crying with joy- oh…” 

Baekhyun stops. “What do you mean “oh”?”

“He didn’t like it?” 

Baekhyun looks down. Why is Jongdae always right?

\--------

_ “C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun speaks up first and looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol just kissed him. Why did Chanyeol do it? What urged him to do it? They’re doing something so innocent and yet Chanyeol decides to just kiss him? It can’t be a spur of the moment. Baekhyun refuses to accept that reasoning.  _

_ “Baekhyun… I-I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “What why?” _

_ “Why are you sorry?” Baekhyun asks, putting down the pasty bag and looking at Chanyeol with eager eyes. He wants to know Chanyeol’s reason. _

_ “I just k-kissed you all of a sudden… I-I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Why did you kiss me?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol swallows before shaking his head. “I-I don’t know. B-But it’s an accident, I-I wasn’t supposed to do it-” Baekhyun huffs and turns away. He removes his apron and puts it on the counter. _

_ “Baekhyun, don’t tell me you were hoping for more? I-It was just a mischance.” Chanyeol goes after Baekhyun who scoffs and looks at him. _

_ “Hoping for more? What if I am?” Baekhyun asks and it took Chanyeol by surprise. “Y-You were? But Baekhyhun, we’re friends… We’re  _ **_only_ ** _ friends, w-why - wait… Baekhyun, do you like me?” Chanyeol asks and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, turning his assistant to him. _

_ Baekhyun swallows, not looking up at Chanyeol. “Wasn’t it obvious? And now that you know it, you just kissed me and told me that what happened is just an accident. And that you only look at me as a friend. Now what?” Baekhyun sternly asks and pulls his hand away.  _

_ Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say next, still in the process of deciphering what Baekhyun just said.  _

_ Did Baekhyun send signals to him? Was Baekhyun being nice all along because he likes Chanyeol? How long does Baekhyun like him? How long has been holding his feelings in for?  _

_ “Baekhyun, don’t leave. At least let’s go to work together… W-We can talk about this some other time.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head.  _

_ “I’m sorry for being like this but at least give me some time to think about what just happened. If we can talk about this some other time then we can go to work together some other time too.” Baekhyun says and grabs his things from the living room. _

_ Chanyeol watches him exit his apartment. _

_ Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. He’s angry because Chanyeol just kissed him as if it’s the easiest thing to do in the entire world and right after the happiness that Baekhyun felt - he’ll take all of it back by telling Baekhyun that it’s not supposed to happen.  _

_ He wants to cry because he basically just got rejected by the person he’s been pining over for months. All of those times that they’ve shared together that Baekhyun thought is special for the both of them, is only special for him.  _

_ Chanyeol doesn’t even give two shits about it.  _

_ Baekhyun just wants to go home and cry the weekend away, and just face the reality of working hand in hand with the person he likes the most on Monday but he can’t… The day still hasn’t ended. _

_ Baekhyun drives to the nearest place he could park his car and ponders over what happened until one in the afternoon. _

\--------

“I know you guys should talk it out but in the meantime, the two of you need space. I don’t think Chanyeol would just want to kiss you out of nowhere without getting feelings involved in his reasons.” Jongdae says and rubs Baekhyun’s back. “Don’t think about it too much, we’ll have a drink right after this because it’s the weekend,” Jongdae says. 

Baekhyun nods, smiling slightly. “Can’t I go home though? I just badly need to sleep… It’s not like we’re the one dancing too.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae nods. 

“I’ll go ask Minseok-hyung. If he says yes then go home and sleep, okay? You look like you need it badly.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods. 

Once Jongdae is out of sight, Baekhyun sighs. His phone rings after a few minutes and he looks at it and sees it’s a message from Minseok. 

_ Minseok: Please come here, I need to talk to you for a second. Don’t worry, I’ll let you go home :) _

Baekhyun frowns and gets up from the bench. He walks back to the practice room and sees that it’s the SKYY’s turn to practice. The DT members were the ones to practice first since SKYY will perform last then the two groups together. 

“Baekhyun, I want to let you go home but are you okay with commuting? The company needs your car today. They need to do a maintenance check up on it. Do you want me to take you home or do you want me to call you a taxi?” Minseok says and Baekhyun wants to cry.

This is such a bad day. He just wants to sleep and cry his heart away.

“I-I’ll take the taxi, hyung…” 

“But you look pale. Did you eat lunch?” Minseok asks and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s forehead. He’s quite warm too but it’s not really fever. Maybe it’s a lack of sleep. 

“I ate light brunch…”

“I told you to eat three times a day. You don’t combine lunch and breakfast together so you have a lot of energy… I’ll drive you home.” Minseok says and someone interjects between their conversation. 

“Excuse me but… I-I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I c-can take assistant-hyung home. The choreographer told me to take the rest of the day off since I hurt my wrist. But I can drive him home.” Dongwoo says and Baekhyun looks at him.

He’s probably an angel in disguise that God gave him because he knows that Baekhyun is too tired from all the shit that happened. 

“Is that okay, Dongwoo-ssi?” Minseok asks and the DT member nods. “Yes. I’m actually gonna head home when I heard. If only assistant-hyung is okay with it though.” Dongwoo says before smiling at Baekhyun. 

“It’s okay for me… Better than spending money on taxis. I’ll get my things and then we could go. Thank you, Dongwoo-ssi.” Baekhyun says and goes to the side to grab his bag. He puts everything inside before zipping it up and putting it on his shoulder.

“Are you ready to go?” Dongwoo asks. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol, who was previously dancing, asks. The whole routine was disrupted because he suddenly walked out of his position. The choreographer stops the music and looks at Chanyeol who walks to the back. 

“He’s going home, Chanyeol. You don’t have other schedules for the rest of the day so he can go home.”

“Then why is Dongwoo-ssi taking him home?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun frowns, not understanding Chanyeol’s tone.

“I’ll take him home since I’m on my way home too… The company car needs to be checked today so he can’t use it.” Dongwoo says. 

“Then I’ll take him home. I brought my car today.” Chanyeol speaks up.

“Chanyeol, you’re in the middle of practice. Go back here and stop wasting our time. Your members are waiting for you.” Yongmin says and Chanyeol looks at them before looking at Baekhyun. 

“Let’s go, Dongwoo-ssi,” Baekhyun says and bows at everyone before walking away.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. 

He just wants to talk.

\---------

“By the way, stop calling me “assistant-hyung”, I’m Baekhyun. You can just call me “hyung”.” Baekhyun smiles at the dancer beside him. 

“Okay. Sorry for calling you assistant-hyung, I don’t know what else to call you… But hyung, you look really pale. Do you want to at least go to a clinic?” Dongwoo asks and Baekhyun looks at him.

He’s never really looked at him longer than a few seconds so it’s his first time noticing his features up close. His hair dyed a light brown and brushed up. He has a small face and a strong jaw and he’s two years younger than Baekhyun but definitely taller than him. He’s probably the same height as Jongin. 

“I’m okay. I’ll eat then go to sleep, maybe drink some pain reliever then I’ll feel better. Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun says and Dongwoo nods before dropping him off at their apartment.

“Thank you, Dongwoo-ssi.”

“Wait, c-can we exchange numbers? So you can contact me whenever t-the company car needs to be checked up.”

Baekhyun chuckles before putting his hand through the window. “Phone.”

Dongwoo immediately grabs his phone and hands it to Baekhyun.

“What?” Dongwoo asks when Baekhyun didn’t move.

“How am I gonna type my number when it’s locked?”

“Oh.” Dongwoo immediately grabs the phone and opens it to the dial pad before handing it back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun gives the phone back once he’s done typing his number. 

“Thank you again,” Baekhyun says and then bows before leaving.

Dongwoo is left to stare at Baekhyun’s number.

\----------

Chanyeol huffs before taking a seat on the couch of his apartment. He doesn’t even know why he kissed Baekhyun like that. Baekhyun said he likes him and now he doesn’t know what to do. He’s confused about everything at the moment and Baekhyun keeps avoiding him instead of talking the problem out. 

He admits, rejecting him blatantly like is a bit of a dick move, but he doesn’t know how to react properly to a confession like that. All these time, he’s only been thinking of Baekhyun as a friend and maybe, there are times where Baekhyun’s actions feels more than just for friends but Chanyeol was clueless.

And now, when he wants to talk, Baekhyun always makes excuses not to talk to him or pretend to be busy. 

Plus, he’s always hanging out with that Dongwoo guy even though the concert already ended. He’s always talking to him even if it’s just texts. Chanyeol would sometimes text Baekhyun while the assistant is texting, only to be ignored in return. 

“Why are you so mad early in the morning?” Junmyeon asks and Chanyeol glances at Yixing’s manager. 

“I’m not mad.”

“You scared away the interns at the front.” 

“It’s not my fault I’m scary.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Junmyeon says and Chanyeol huffs. “You know what happened with Baekhyun already. I just want to talk to him but he keeps ignoring and avoiding him. I’m so close to just coming over his place.” 

“Okay… Didn’t he say he needs some space?” Junmyeon crosses his arms over his chest.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Yes, Baekhyun did say that he needs some space.

“Then give him some space. It’s not easy being rejected you know? Especially with his case since he’s a fan and he’s only been trying to be in good terms with you since the start.” Junmyeon says and Chanyeol bites his lip.

“What should I do then?”

“Think about what you’ve done. Make sure you know what you want and make it clear to yourself. Right now, everything is a mess so you have no idea what you really want. Go take a break to think.” Junmyeon says.

_ He’s right… I need to know what I really want. _

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

\-----------

Baekhyun looks at the calendar. He’s been working for the company for five months now. Soon, his contract is going to end and he’ll apply for a real job after this one. He can’t let his degree just go because he became an assistant of a famous boy group. His parents will have his head for it. They’ve been checking up on him a lot, asking him if he has applied for jobs. He keeps saying that he is even though he hasn’t.

As much as possible, Baekhyun doesn’t want to end his work with something wrong between him and Chanyeol. But that’s a bit hard to do since Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say just yet.

He should talk to him soon…

Speaking of Chanyeol, his phone rings and he looks at the ID and sees the singer’s name. 

_ Chanyeol: heli _

_ Chanyeol: hel low _

_ Chanyeol: hello  _

Baekhyun frowns. Is Chanyeol okay?

_ Baekhyun: Are you okay? _

_ Chanyeol: ye _

_ Baekhyun: Chanyeol are you drunk? _

_ Chanyeol: thynk su? help mee home _

Baekhyun grows worried. Chanyeol can’t be drunk alone whether by himself or outside - outside is worse. Baekhyun has seen him drunk before and it was a mess. He’d rather not leave Chanyeol alone like that.

_ Baekhyun: share your location _

It took Chanyeol a lot of tries before he sent his correct location and Baekhyun curses when he sees that he’s in a club. Baekhyun quickly rushes out of their apartment, grabbing a jacket on his way out. The assistant starts the car and then drives to the club where Chanyeol is. How can Chanyeol be so careless? Someone could easily spot him and news would be all over the internet.

Baekhyun arrives in the club in no time and when he shows his ID to the guard, the guard eyed him up because he’s in his sleepwear. The assistant searches the whole club to find Chanyeol but he can’t find him anywhere. He goes upstairs and checks every table, garnering many attention because of what he’s wearing but he doesn’t even give a damn.

Baekhyun goes to the bathroom and the sight in front of him rattles his core. 

Chanyeol is pressed up against a wall, kissing a lady. 

Baekhyun guesses he doesn’t need help getting home. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Off - get off,” Chanyeol says and pushes the equally drunk lady away. He sighs and leans on the wall as the lady sits down on the floor, too drunk to even do anything.

Chanyeol stabilizes himself poorly by holding on to the wall and walking while he’s against it. His eyes narrowed when he sees a familiar figure in front of him. “Baekhyun?” He speaks up, voice slurred. 

Baekhyun gives a tight-lipped smile. “You look like you’re gonna pass out. Let’s get you home.” Baekhyun says and helps Chanyeol out of the club. He puts him on the passenger seat and straps him in before going to the driver’s seat. 

Chanyeol isn’t speaking, his head too painful for him to even come up with the word “thanks”. He pushes the seat back and Baekhyun starts the car. It seems like Chanyeol has fallen asleep so Baekhyun is left to deal with his thoughts. It was obvious that whoever kissed Chanyeol back in the club was super drunk. He saw Chanyeol pushing her away. However, what’s occurring to Baekhyun’s brain is a question.

_ How can Chanyeol be… alright?  _

He’s been turning on his bed, left and right, only to face the ceiling. He’s been sleeping so late and eating so little… Truthfully, it’s his fault for not taking care of himself but - how can Chanyeol be so alright while Baekhyun is so bothered by everything?

How is he not even concerned about what Baekhyun feels?

Is that… how unimportant Baekhyun is for him?

Did it not even occur to Chanyeol that maybe Baekhyun isn’t fine with everything that happened? Chanyeol never even asked how Baekhyun is doing, he just keeps asking when they could talk. He wants to talk to settle down the guilt in his guts. Baekhyun drives to Chanyeol’s apartment and brought Chanyeol to his own bedroom. He puts Chanyeol down on the bed and removes his shoes. He removes the accessories from the singer’s body and puts them on the nightstand.

He looks at Chanyeol and sighs. 

All this time, Baekhyun was just tricking himself that they had something special, something to treasure - but no. It’s only special to him and not to Chanyeol. He’s just a regular person in Chanyeol’s life, that comes and goes, not worthy enough to value.

“Good night,” Baekhyun says and then leaves Chanyeol’s apartment.

\---------

“Hey… Stop moping around.” Jongdae says, climbing beside Baekhyun on his bed. 

“You know how people in the club are, they jump at any person available. Chanyeol was drunk too, he probably doesn’t remember it… Besides, you two haven’t talked yet so things aren’t straight yet. It’s complicated and frustrating…” Jongdae tries to comfort his friend but only made things worst. He heard Baekhyun cried last night and he felt bad because it was obvious that Baekhyun really likes Chanyeol. Probably more than that - but the point is, he’s hurt.

Even if he kept on saying that nothing special is happening between him and Chanyeol, Jongdae knows that Baekhyun treasures his memories with Chanyeol. If anything, it’s Baekhyun’s first time falling in love and it’s already so complicated like this. 

Jongdae just wants to hug his best friend until he’s okay. He cuddles Baekhyun. 

Honestly, he feels bad for lying to Baekhyun about his relationship with Sehun. They’re kind of dating? They’re just on the first steps of dating and Jongdae didn’t want to admit it yet, given how uncertain Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship is. Chanyeol is obnoxious and Baekhyun pretends everything is good. 

He hopes they just fix it.

“I don’t want to come to work.” Baekhyun croaks out.

“Hey, no. Our contract is gonna end soon so you need to make the most out of it. You said after this you’re gonna apply for a job, right? Then we have to make your last weeks in here happy…”

“B-But Chanyeol doesn’t like me…”

“He didn’t like you when you first started. What’s the difference if he doesn’t like you now? I know I’m not very comforting, truthfully, I don’t know how to comfort anyone but… you’re strong, Baekhyun. You’ve come all the way here alone and if you can enter this whole thing by yourself, you can also leave this whole thing on your own. Besides, Chanyeol is just an idol. When you apply for your job as an account, you could meet more people. This isn’t the end for you. Don’t let this be the end for you.” Jongdea says and Baekhyun bites his lip before turning to Jongdae. He hugs his best friend and Jongdae feels hot tears on his shirt.

“Don’t get snot all over me, okay?”

Jongdae laughs when Baekhyun nods.

\---------

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of his phone blaring. Who could be calling at this time of the day? Baekhyun sits up and tries to locate his phone. He grabs it from under the blanket and answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he hears his mom’s voice. Baekhyun clears his throat, “M-Mom?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? If I didn’t pressure Jongdae on telling me what’s really happening to you, I wouldn’t know that you’re working as a damned assistant of an idol? Are you dumb? How can you even think of wasting all the money we spent on your education?” His mom is screaming at him through the phone at seven in the morning. What a way to start his morning. 

“Mom, calm down. Let me explain myself.”

“You better explain yourself and you better explain your reason fast. You’ve been lying all this time about your whereabouts and what you’re doing? Do you take us a joke? Your dad is working day and night-”

“How the hell will I explain myself if you keep letting your tactless self do all the talking?” Baekhyun raises his voice and his mother shuts up. 

“Turn the video on.”

“How the hell will I do that-”

“Just answer,” Baekhyun says and clicks the video icon. 

After a few moments, his mom’s angry face comes into view. “Explain yourself.”

“I’m quitting, okay? The assistant job is just for six months. I took it so I could have extra money while I’m looking for a “real” job as if being an assistant isn’t a real one. I moved here in Seoul with Jongdae because I want to work here when I become an accountant too. I know you’re mad that I lied to you but I don’t want to burden you and dad about money anymore. The pay is good and I’ve saved up so I can lessen the expenses you have for me. I’m trying to be an adult and I’m trying to help, even if it’s just a little. I’m not wasting my education. I’m just doing what I can at the moment.” Baekhyun explains and his mom sighs, irritated.

“Our point here is that you never even told us about it. You just decide things on your own without telling us or even consulting to us.” 

“Would you have allowed me if I did? No, right? That’s why you’re so angry right now because I did something you don’t like… You didn’t even congratulate me on passing the exam, you just bothered me by asking why I didn’t make it to the top ten. I’m an adult now and yes, I have obligations to work and make use of all the money you gave to my studies but let me at least decide for myself. I’m old enough to make decisions.” Baekhyun says.

“Yes, we’ll let you make decisions but for the last time, do what we ask of you to do. Quit that job and apply for a job to make use of your degree. That’s it. If you don’t, I’ll tell your dad about this and he’ll fly you here in the US as soon as possible.”

The phone call ended and Baekhyun sighs. He throws his phone to the side and covers his face.

He hates this.

He looks at the time and stands up. He still has work to do.

\---------

Chanyeol and the rest of the members are on their day off. They just had a concert last night so today is their rest day. However, the assistants have a meeting with Minseok. 

Baekhyun sits beside Jongdae while waiting for the head manager to arrive. They’re in a small meeting room in the company building and Baekhyun can’t wait to get this over with so he could go home and stress eat. 

His phone call earlier with his mom irritated him and stressed him out a lot. He wants to watch dramas and series until the morning. Better yet, he just wants to go back to how it was before. He just wants to study all day and then take the exam over and over again. Life is so much easier then. 

Minseok comes into the room, holding a folder in his hand. 

“Good afternoon, guys. Have you all had lunch?”

Everyone shook their head and left Minseok speechless. “Okay, I’ll make this quick then. I don’t want to be the reason why everyone starves.” 

He sits down on the chair and folds his hands over themselves. “After six months of assessment and after talking to the individual managers of the boys, we agreed that all of you can continue having your job. Since all of you are just on the six-month contract, we’re now offering you a two-year contract as the SKYY’s members’ assistant. It has a lot of benefits, more than your current one. We raised the salary of it and since the four of you are using a company car, the company will now give you your own car, for your own use and work. It’s also covered with health insurance and all those stuff. You can read the other benefits right here.” Minseok says and hands out the papers to the assistants. 

Baekhyun bites his lip. The new benefits of the two-year contract are good, it’s honestly the best offer but he can’t be an assistant for two years. He already had this conversation with his mom about this earlier.

“Now, I’m giving you time to think about this. You have a week to think if you want to continue your job, if not then let me know right away so we can put up an opening.” Minseok says. 

Immediately, the other assistants signed the contract, even Jongdae. The salary is big so of course, they would get it.

“Hyung… I won’t be signing the two-year contract.” Baekhyun says and pushes the paper towards Minseok. The others look at him and Minseok frowns.

“Why? You and Chanyeol work perfectly together. Did something happen again?”

“Ah… No. It’s just that, I’m gonna apply for a job as an accountant, finally. I don’t want to just let my degree left unused.” Baekhyun says and Minseok makes a little noise. “That’s fully up to you, we’re gonna support you no matter what… If ever you’re having trouble, we’ll definitely take you in again, alright?” Minseok says and Baekhyun smiles before saying a small “thank you”.

He already talked to Jongdae that he’ll be staying with him in the apartment here in Seoul. He’ll find a new job right away so he could help with the bills now that he’ll be unemployed.

While everyone is discussing the contract, Baekhyun looks around.

He’ll definitely miss this place.

\---------

Chanyeol bites his nails while he’s in the waiting room. Baekhyun hasn’t arrived yet and he needs to badly talk to him. He remembers what happened on the night that he got drunk and he wants to say sorry for it. Of course, he didn’t willingly kiss that woman, she jumped at him. He doesn’t even know why he needs to explain himself but at the same time, he knows that Baekhyun would want him to explain it. Baekhyun isn’t even talking to him. He’s not responding to any texts or calls that aren’t related to work.

He’ll send Chanyeol’s weekly agenda and that’s it. Back then, he’d usually ask Chanyeol if the singer has eaten or ask him what he’s doing but now, that’s not happening anymore. Baekhyun is aloof. He avoids Chanyeol, especially when the others would leave the two of them alone. Baekhyun would always make an excuse to not be left with Chanyeol alone.

And it’s hard for Chanyeol because all he wants to do is to talk and clear things out. Baekhyun is making it so hard for him. Junmyeon said that he should talk to Baekhyun whenever he’s ready and whenever he’s certain of what he truly feels for him.

He’s not yet sure what he feels for Baekhyun is but he wants to keep Baekhyun around. He wants Baekhyun to still be there and not act indifferent like he is now. 

“You look like you’re gonna chew your knuckles without realizing it,” Kyungsoo comments as he enters the room with Jongin following him behind like a lost puppy.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” He asks Kyungsoo who frowns.

“I saw him getting coffee from the cafe downstairs. Didn’t you ask him for coffee?” The manager asks back and Chanyeol shakes his head.

_ Okay. He’ll be here any minute.  _

Chanyeol doesn’t know what he’s being so nervous about. It’s just Baekhyun. He’ll be able to get through this.

“Guys, when he comes up, can you leave us alone? I’ve been wanting to talk to him but he keeps avoiding me…” Chanyeol says and Jongin shrugs.

“Sure, I just came here to grab my phone. Make it quick though, we have soundcheck in 20 minutes.” Jongin says and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand after he got his phone. 

After the couple left him alone, Baekhyun comes inside the room alone, carrying two plastic cups.

Chanyeol stands up from his seat and clears his throat. Baekhyun turns around and blinks at him. “I bought you coffee.” The assistant mutters and offers Chanyeol the cup that has americano inside. It’s Chanyeol’s usual drink.

“T-Thanks.” Chanyeol becomes speechless.

_ What the hell is he gonna say again? Why is Baekhyun not mad at him? Why is Baekhyun being cool about it again? No - why is Baekhyun talking to him in the first place? _

Chanyeol clears his throat again, a weak move to compose himself right in front of Baekhyun who’s looking at him weirdly.

The singer is about to speak up again when Baekhyun speaks up before him. “Are you free tonight?”

Chanyeol feels his heart stops. “What?”

“I checked your schedule and you’re free tonight… I was hoping we could talk about something.” Baekhyun says, waiting for Chanyoel to answer.

_ So Baekhyun wanted to talk too… _

“Y-Yeah. I’m free. When do you want to meet up?” Chanyeol gains his composure, thankfully. 

“We could talk about it during dinner… My treat since I’m the one asking for your time and since it’s gonna be my last week here.”

“Cool- wait, what? Last week here?”

“Yeah, six months is done so I need to apply for new jobs,” Baekhyun says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “But won’t you sign the two-year contract? Didn’t they offer you a two-year contract?” Chanyeol feels his heart pounding on his chest.

Why is Baekhyun leaving?

“They did but I don’t want to sign it. This is gonna be a long conversation so let’s save it for dinner. You’re up on stage in a few.” Baekhyun smiles and leaves the room.

Chanyeol is left to stare at the wall.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol browses through his wardrobe with a heavy emotion on his chest. He doesn’t know how his mind forgot about the fact that Baekhyun’s six-month contract is ending soon. For the last month, they’ve been dwelling on their relationship that so it slipped away from Chanyeol’s mind.

They’ve been having a lot of activities too, taking up Chanyeol’s priority and now Baekhyun is quitting. He doesn’t know what to do or how to handle it.

How is he gonna handle it? Will he be sad and ask Baekhyun not to go? He’s not even sure of what he feels for Baekhyun is. Will he let Baekhyun go easily and just like that? Won’t Baekhyun get sad because it’ll just show Chanyeol’s lack of interest in him? Truthfully, Chanyeol would rather not have this talk.

He grabs a plain shirt and a jacket, as well as some jeans and a pair of shoes. He puts everything on and styles his hair down. He looks at the time and sees that it’s almost eight in the evening. Baekhyun should be here any moment now. He doesn’t also know why he bothered dressing up, it’s not like they’re gonna eat outside or anything. 

Baekhyun will come to his apartment so Chanyeol ordered food since he doesn’t know how to cook. Baekhyun wanted to have dinner outside but changed his mind last minute because Chanyeol wants to keep it private as much as possible. At exactly 8:15, Baekhyun shows up at his door, carrying food in his left hand while wearing a smile.

“Hey… Come on in.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun comes in, removing his shoes and his jacket. He puts it in the coat rack and then walks to the kitchen, following behind the rapper. 

There’s food on the table already but they still set up what Baekhyun bought so it wouldn’t go to waste. It’s not like Chanyeol eats at home every day, the food will just spoil if he keeps it in the fridge.

Chanyeol opens his fridge and looks at Baekhyun, “Beer?”

“Wine.”

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs a chilled wine before getting two glasses. He puts them on the table and pours the two of them some white wine. 

It was dead silence between the two of them before Baekhyun speaks up.

“So… Let’s talk.” Baekhyun starts awkwardly and Chanyeol nods.

“I have a lot to say so I’ll go first… I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I’m too insensitive and ignorant of your feelings. I shouldn’t have thought that just because you don’t say anything, that doesn’t mean that you don’t feel anything for me. And then I kissed you all of a sudden without any valid reasons, then left you confused. I’m sorry about that.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun takes a sip of his wine. 

“About the kiss, it’s alright. I’ll take the “spur of the moment” as a valid reason. Also, about my feelings, you’re right. I didn’t say anything about it so I don’t get the right to just walk around and assume that what we had is special. It’s not special, at least not to you.” Baekhyun shrugs, trying to not feel unbothered by it. But it’s hurting him so much inside, knowing that Chanyeol never thought of him more than just a friend. 

“I’m still not sure of my feelings towards you and I want to be certain about them. I don’t like this feeling of unresolve and I want to be able to be with you when I figure out that I’m feeling the same way. I don’t want to keep you around just because you told me that you like me. It’s not right to you.” Chanyeol says, swirling the white liquid in his glass while staring at Baekhyun.

“I know that you just said you’re unsure, but Chanyeol - did you look at me more than a friend, even just once? Like - did you look at me and ever wonder,  _ what if we become lovers instead? What could be different when we become lovers? _ Did those questions ever cross your mind?” Baekhyun suddenly bombards the taller male with questions that he isn’t prepared to answer. And that’s the frustrating part of it.

Chanyeol wants to answer but he doesn’t know his transparent feelings yet.

“Did I ever wonder what it would be like if we were lovers? Yes, I thought of that more than once. And maybe, that day I kissed you, it’s not because of just “the moment”... Maybe because I thought of us more than friends that’s why I did it. I told you, I’m not sure.” Chanyeol says, looking down. 

“So- I’m stuck in this like and love phase where I don’t know if I still like you or if I love you now, while you’re stuck in the place where you don’t like me and at the same time have a teenage crush on me,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol looks up. 

“What? No, Baekhyun. It’s not just a crush-”

“Then how can you be sure? Do you know the answer to your feelings? No, right? You told me you’re unsure.” Baekhyun says sternly and Chanyeol huffs. 

Both of them turns quiet for a few second, dinner getting cold each minute that passes by.

“Do you know why I’m even mad in the first place?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol looks at him. 

“Because I rejected you-”

“Because it’s unfair.” Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off.

“It’s unfair how every night, I would lay in my bed and have you as the last person in my brain. It’s unfair because every morning, you’re the first one that comes to my mind. It’s unfair because all throughout the day, you’re the only person I could ever think of.  _ It’s unfair how I’m the only one feeling the same. _ ” Baekhyun puts down his glass and sighs.

“And for sure, everything is my fault. It’s my fault for not telling you anything, it’s my fault for not letting you know about what I really feel and it’s my fault because I know in the first place that I would never have the chance and yet I continued letting you run over my heart and my head.” The assistant says and Chanyeol stays quiet as he listens to everything that comes out of Baekhyun’s lips.

“The saddest part about this is that I was stuck in between risking the friendship that I worked so hard for and I really want to have. I want to have you, I want to be with you, I want us to be more than what we are now but am I ready to risk and break the friendship that we had for the last months? The problem with me is that I overdid it. I thought that I had the chance, the moment you started trusting me. I was wrong for that, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun continues. “When you kissed me - Chanyeol, I could burst from happiness. There’s the feeling inside me where I just want to hold you close and not let you go. There’s a feeling inside my chest that’s making my heart race so much and that’s happiness. I was so happy cause I thought you finally feel the same way as I do but no. I was wrong. You told me that it shouldn’t have happened. You were so quick to burst my bubble, Chanyeol.” The assistant says.

“It’s unfair because none of this is your fault. The moment I saw you kissing that lady in the club? I thought, “how can you do that so easily?”. How could you just kiss someone else when I’m still thinking about our kiss that shouldn’t have happened? Then I realize that you can do whatever the hell you want since you have no obligations for my feelings. It’s not your fault you don’t feel the same way. And it’s unfair how I’m the only one hurting. That’s why I’m mad.” Baekhyun mutters, eyes glassy and voice shaky as he tries to finish his sentences. 

Baekhyun picks up his glass again,  _ “You only think of me as a friend, that’s okay. But it hurts like hell.” _

“I know and I’m sorry for making things so hard for you. Baekhyun, if you give me the chance and time, I could give you a proper answer about this. I want to try things with you but I want to try it when I’m sure. I don’t want to give you a half-hearted answer.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Are you asking me to wait for your answer?” 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and slowly nods. “No. I can’t.” 

The singer waits for another answer and Baekhyun sighs deeply, “I need to resign from the company now. I need to find myself a job that’s relevant to my degree, if not, my parents will have my head.” The assistant says and it makes Chanyeol frown. 

“What? Why?’ He asks.

“They found out that I am an assistant and they’re butt hurt since I graduated with a degree in accountancy and now I’m an assistant. It’s also my plan to apply to a good job after I finished my six months in here, everything is planned out.” Baekhyun answers and Chanyeol bites his lip.

“So you’re really leaving?”

“I am. I’ll use my paid week off next week so I can start preparing my resume and start applying for a job.” Baekhyun says and finishes his glass of wine. 

“I thought you’d sign the two-year contract,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. “No… Besides - there’s no reason for me to stay here.”

“You could still work in the company though. You could apply as a financial manager, I’m sure they’ll give you a spot…” Chanyeol insists and again, the smaller man shakes his head. “I’d rather be away from you at the moment. Feelings won’t fade away if the person is still here. That’s also part of the reason why I want to leave.” Baekhyun answers honestly.

“You want to leave because of me?”

“Partly, yes.”

“So I’m not a good enough reason to stay?”

“Do you love me?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol turns speechless. “Then there’s no reason for me to stay. It’ll only hold me back.” The younger one answers and the food in front of them is completely forgotten, both of them lost their appetite. Chanyeol is hurt for a reason because he wants Baekhyun to stay. He wants what they had a few months ago and he wants to stay like that but at the same time, he can’t be selfish and not let Baekhyun leave when he wants to leave. 

“By the way, here.” Baekhyun says and offers Chanyeol a small binder-like folder. 

“What’s this?” Chanyeol asks, accepting the little album.

“It’s our photo album. All the pictures we’ve taken, including the ones on my phone, I printed and put them there.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol flips through the pages. Some are random, some are beautiful - he remembers every single moment when Baekhyun took those photos. 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun pours himself another glass. 

“I don’t want to keep them anymore.” The assistant says and Chanyeol looks at him with wide eyes. “What? Why? You were so keen on taking photos and now you just want to throw them away? How can you easily say that you don’t want to keep them anymore? These are our memories together.” Chanyeol says, getting a bit angry because he remembers Baekhyun being so earnest when it comes to taking pictures. Even before Chanyeol warmed up to him, he’s always asking for photos, and they both out of his little interest in photography. Why is Baekhyun giving it to him now?

“I don’t want them to be posted somewhere on the internet. I’m careless so I don’t trust myself with them. If you keep them or throw them away, then that’s your decision. I don’t want you getting a bad issue because of me.” Baekhyun says. 

“But you said you want to treasure these memories together… Why will you want me to throw them away?”

“Because I don’t want to keep holding on to them. I don’t want to keep holding onto good memories that will hinder me from moving on. I want to get a move on and I can’t do that if I keep those precious memories with me. They don’t even need to be in a picture, every moment we had together is painted in my mind.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol clenches his fist under the table.

“I don’t want you to be affected by an issue that those pictures could cause. You love singing, you love doing music - and something as private as those could ruin it. It’s better for you to keep it rather than me.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol watches him as he stands up from his seat.

“W-Won’t you at least eat?” Chanyeol asks, heart-aching unknowingly because Baekhyun is really leaving.

“It’s okay, I said what I needed to say, that’s enough for me.” Baekhyun smiles. 

When will be the next time that Chanyeol will see him smile like that at him? This is probably the last time Chanyeol will see that. He wants to take a picture but he knows Baekhyun would never agree.

“You eat a lot, okay? Don’t forget to always set your alarm before going to bed. Don’t drink a lot of energy drinks too, you know what happens when you drink more than two bottles.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol is wordless as Baekhyun puts on his jacket. 

Baekhyun opens the door after he puts on his shoes and then he turns to Chanyeol who looks like he wants to hold Baekhyun and tell him not to go.

“One last thing,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol stares at him, not knowing what else Baekhyun has to say.

“What is it?”

“I’ll always be your number one fan.” 

Right after that, Baekhyun walks out of the door and closes it. He goes to the elevator and presses the ground level. The elevator door closes and Baekhyun puts his forehead against the elevator wall.

It hurts so bad but he knows that if he stays with Chanyeol, he’ll only get hurt more. Leaving is the best choice that he has at the moment. 

Chanyeol is left to dwell on everything that happened and everything that Baekhyun just said. He looks at the small photo album in his hand and flips it to the first page.

He sees a photo of him sleeping, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder inside the car.

_ First photo together. More happy moments like this, please! I think I’ll love this job a lot. _

That’s what the caption says and Chanyeol chuckles lightly. 

If he’s so unsure of his feelings then it shouldn’t hurt this bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Yongmin comes inside Chanyeol’s apartment, removing his shoes at the door then walking straight to the bedroom. It’s already 9:30 in the morning and yet Chanyeol is still sleeping like a log. Yongmin reminded him last night that they need to leave at exactly 9:45. This guy is still sleeping as if nothing bothers him - like he doesn’t have any obligations to do.

Yongmin taps Chanyeol’s leg and the singer moves his leg away. His manager sighs, unpleased with his reaction. He starts shaking Chanyeol up and then the singer wakes up, blinking at the older man.

“What?” Chanyeol croaks out.

“What do you mean what? We’re late! Get up and go take a shower.” Yongmin says and Chanyeol stands up like he’s been bathed in cold water. He goes to the bathroom, running, and then takes a five-minute shower. Yongmin sighs and grabs the things that Chanyeol always brings with him so Chanyeol won’t have to bring them anymore.

He’s always been like this since a few weeks ago. Chanyeol just doesn’t bother setting his alarm or something. He knows for himself that he doesn’t have an assistant to act as his alarm clock and yet he doesn’t bother getting up early in the morning for his schedules. 

Yongmin wishes Baekhyun is still here to help Chanyeol around. Since he resigned, Chanyeol wanted to look at the candidates as his assistant and up until now, 3 weeks later, he still hasn’t made a choice. He’s making things hard for himself and Yongmin wants nothing but to hire someone randomly but Chanyeol would hate him for that. So far, all of the assistants are doing great and so does the members. It’s only Chanyeol who’s struggling with his schedule every time.

His house is a mess because he doesn’t bother calling for a cleaner to clean it. Everything is just unorganized and Yongmin keeps wondering why Chanyeol is putting it off. He doesn’t know why he’s prolonging picking an assistant when he badly needs one. 

Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, hair dripping, making a lot of wet spots on the floor. He ignored it and put on something to wear before drying his hair so that it’s not making a mess anymore. He grabs everything he needs, knowing that Yongmin is waiting for him downstairs. Chanyeol grabs his wallet and phone and then runs outside of his apartment, almost forgetting to turn the lights off. He goes downstairs and looks at the time. It’s already 10 AM and he has an interview at 10:30. Chanyeol curses and goes inside Yongmin’s car. His manager immediately drives off and Chanyeol sighs.

“You need to get a grip of yourself, Chanyeol. This last week, you’ve been late for everything. Interviews, photoshoot - even meals. Your trainer told me that you weren’t answering his calls since Monday and that you’ve skipped three workout sessions. What’s happening to you?” Yongmin scolds Chanyeol who simply puts his seatbelt on.

“I don’t know, hyung. I’m so demotivated.” Chanyeol says and Yongmin sighs.

“Why? Why are you demotivated? Do you not like what you’re doing anymore?” His manager asks and Chanyeol shakes his head, holding his phone.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love singing, I love dancing- I just don’t like what comes with being an idol anymore. I hate these interviews, these photoshoots - being so fucking fit, I just feel so tired about everything.” Chanyeol mutters. 

“Yes, I know it gets tiring, and I’m sorry for always ruining your rest. It’s your job to do them though so we can’t do anything about it.” The manager says and Chanyeol huffs, “I need like, a whole month off.” 

“And it’s coming, don’t worry. In a few weeks, the world tour is gonna end and you’re gonna get a few months off. You’re gonna work on new music, production, and everything. That’s what you love about this, right?” Yongmin says and Chanyeol nods. 

He loves making new music for fans to listen to, he loves everything that comes with making new music. He loves staying up at night for it, he loves waking up early for it, taking photos for the album - he loves it. That’s why he doesn’t mind spending months making music when he should be taking a break.

“Then don’t worry, only a few more nights to go, then you’re free to do what you really love.”

Chanyeol wishes those few more nights come earlier.

\--------

“Chanyeol, you’re sleeping again. Get up.” Junmyeon says and pokes Chanyeol’s arm. The singer didn’t budge and continues snoring away on the couch of the dressing room. It’s after the concert and instead of showering like usual, Chanyeol wipes his sweat away and lays down on the couch. After a few minutes, the rest of the crew thought he was just resting but they saw him sleeping and it was so unusual.

It’s unusual but it’s been happening a few times now. Chanyeol would always take a shower after a show and then get dressed, then wait for their car but now he’s always sleeping as if he doesn’t get enough sleep already.

“Chanyeol, take a shower, we’re leaving in a few.” Junmyeon taps on Chanyeol’s arm.

“What?” Chanyeol groans out and it makes the manager sighed. “Get up, we’re leaving. Take a shower already.” Junmyeon says and pulls Chanyeol up. 

Chanyeol huffs and walks to the shower room, where the rest is taking a shower too. The three came out almost at the same time, hair wet from the shower. 

“What’s up with Chanyeol? He’s always sleeping.” Jongin says and sits down on the couch. 

“I don’t know too. He’s been sleeping a lot since a month ago. I’m convinced that he’s pregnant.” Sehun jokes.

“As if you know how a pregnant person is. Did you get someone pregnant?”

“No, but Vivi got another dog pregnant and the parent of the dog asked me to look after it for three months.” Sehun huffs and all of them laughed. 

“I think Chanyeol’s behavior has something to do with Baekhyun’s resignation? I’m not saying that I know, okay - I just think it’s related. I mean, he wouldn’t tell us the reason so we have no idea. But come to think of it, he doesn’t want to hire another assistant. He changed his guest room to a dark room, he doesn’t set his alarm clock anymore - like there are so many reasons that relate back to Baekhyun. He was pretty upset too when he learned that Minseok didn’t persuade Baekhyun.” Junmyeon mutters and it made the other people think.

“You think so?”

“I don’t know. Do you know what happened to them, Jongdae?” 

Jongdae looks up from his phone from beside Sehun. “I’m not in the right place to tell what really happened but let’s just say that it didn’t end well with Baekhyun. We all know what happened in China, Baekhyun told us that. They became close but something happened on that specific day and everything just piled up. It didn’t end well with Baekhyun but as any adults should do, they talked about it. I guess what’s happening with Chanyeol is something from what happened between them.” Jongdae says. 

Jongdae isn’t clueless. He knows what really happened when Chanyeol and Baekhyun talked that night. It’s just that he isn’t Chanyeol nor Baekhyun to talk about it. Chanyeol seems to be secretive about it and if he has reasons for not telling it to the rest of the members and his close friends, then Jongdae shouldn’t say it. 

“Baekhyun shouldn’t have left, I missed him.” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo nods. “I miss that chaotic little guy too,” Kyungsoo says.

“As if you aren’t little,” Sehun mutters.

“You’re just too big, Sehun.” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“In what aspect?” The taller guy asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Jongdae. “Your head is too big, that’s what.”

“I have two heads though.”

“Gross, shut up,” Yixing says, making a face.

“Wait, what’s new with Baekhyun though? He hasn’t updated us with anything.” Junmyeon says, crossing his arms.

“He’s still looking for a job, unfortunately. The companies he submitted his resumes to still haven’t called.” Jongdae says.

“He should just apply as financial manager here. Maybe he’ll get accepted right away since he’s a former staff.” Jongin mutters. 

“I told him that so many times. He said he’ll work in a bank instead.”

\---------

“Chanyeol, meeting in ten minutes,” Yongmin says and Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts.

He’s been sleeping a lot. He noticed that too. It’s just that, at night, he often thinks about a lot of things and he ends up staying up until midnight, something the others don’t know about. And then he’s tired most of the time because he sometimes skips meals and he doesn’t have a lot of energy. He’s tired. 

He lays down and thinks about what really happened this past few weeks. 

There’s no need to make a lot of loops on what’s really been happening to him. He misses Baekhyun. A lot. 

The last few weeks are enough for Chanyeol to find out the answer he needed. It’s just that Baekhyun isn’t here to hear what he has to say anymore. He tried texting him but Baekhyun would always ignore his message. Chanyeol wonders how many more messages it will take for Baekhyun to block him instead of just ignoring his messages. 

He likes Baekhyun. He wants to grow a relationship with him. He wants to be with him. 

All those times they’ve shared together are enough to leave a mark in Chanyeol’s heart. Baekhyun was always so happy to be with him and Baekhyun was always there, whether he’s mad or happy or sad. Chanyeol misses that about him. Chanyeol misses all those times that Baekhyun would just randomly cheer him up when he’s sad, or when the former assistant would just appear out of nowhere, carrying food and forcing Chanyeol to have a cheat day, while knowing perfectly well that Chanyeol can’t eat a lot.

When Baekhyun handed him their photo album, there hasn’t been a day where Chanyeol wouldn’t look at it. Those are the times where he was really happy and all of those happy times were because of Baekhyun. He’s been so unfair to Baekhyun and he wants to carry a bit of burden that Baekhyun must have felt but he can’t because Baekhyun isn’t here to share it with him.

He wants to tell Baekhyun that they can be together now because he knows the answer now, but he isn’t sure if Baekhyun would even want to see him. Maybe Baekhyun moved on that’s why it’s so easy for him to ignore Chanyeol now… The singer doesn’t have any idea.

Chanyeol huffs and gets out of the car and into the company building. They just finished the last show last night and they’re finally gonna have the break that Chanyeol has been craving for. But before that, there’s gonna be a meeting with the CEO. They said it will just be short so Chanyeol didn’t mind.

After this, he’ll get something to eat and then go home to sleep.

He can remember Baekhyun telling him that instead of resting, he should do something he’s been wanting to do for a while. That way, his rest day will be more than just a “rest” day.

The meeting started when the CEO came in and greeted them.

“As you all know, the tour has just finished and you’ll be taking a lot of rest. 5 months of rest and in that five months, you can’t just be MIA.” 

Chanyeol internally groans. As much as he wants to interact with fans, he also loves himself some privacy.

“But, since you guys are a senior group already – I’m sure there’s a lot that you want to do on your own without us telling you. In this case, I’ll let you guys choose what you want to do during your break, as long as you appear on your social media often. Let’s start with Jongin. What will you do during your break?” The CEO asks and Jongin hums.

“I’ll keep in touch with fans through the bubble app. I’ll probably do that weekly or when I have time.” Jongin shrugs and the CEO nods. That’s why they put the boys in the bubble app too so that they’ll get in touch with fans directly.

It made Chanyeol think.

Something that he wants to do while keeping in touch with fans. He loves creating music. He loves producing music and giving to other people. Do something to make your rest day much more than just a rest day. 

“Sehun? What about you?”

“I’ll try to do IG lives.” The youngest one shrugs. “Okay, but make sure it’s not just 2 minutes long.” 

Sehun shrugs and makes a face. “Yixing? What will you do?” The CEO asks.

“I’ll go back to China, I missed my family. But I’ll stay in touch through Weibo.” The CEO nods again and Yixing smiles, looking at Chanyeol who hasn’t answered yet. “Chanyeol? What about you?”

“I’ll make a youtube account. With my friends.”

\---------

When Chanyeol wants something, he wants it right away. That’s why he talked to his old friend who is also a rapper and a procedure if he wants to be with him in a youtube account. His friend agreed but they don’t have a place to do music. They can’t feature Chanyeol’s home since that’s private and they can’t also use his friend’s studio since it’s too small. 

Chanyeol thought about it all night. They can’t just start with just the two of them. Just like any other YouTubers, there should be a team. So, Chanyeol opened a job opening within their group of friends. So far, there’s a videographer, video editor, and editor. Chanyeol wants to handle the youtube account itself so he didn’t get a manager for it.

Chanyeol got started right away, knowing that he needs to make use of his time efficiently. He already purchased an unrenovated studio since he wants to film themselves renovating it and making it how he wants it. However, the cost that he spent on buying the studio alone as well as the items that they need to renovate it, is a bit over the limit. It’s not like Chanyeol doesn’t have enough money to buy a fully renovated studio, it’s just that it’s not cost-efficient for someone who just started youtube and has only a few subscribers. 

That’s why his friend told him that he should create another job opening. His friend told him to get a financial manager who will budget the funds for their weekly upload, including the salaries, and miscellaneous expenses. Chanyeol, who just wants to focus on creating content, doesn’t want to also be the one who’ll manage those expenses. If anything, he just wants to splurge all his moment on it but what his Hyung told him is right. He should just open a job opening to get a financial manager. 

So, Chanyeol told everyone in his circle of friends about the job opening and surprisingly, there aren’t a lot who are interested. He’s looking for someone who’s qualified to do the job. 

Chanyeol sighs when he still hasn’t gotten an email about the job opening. 

Where will he get a financial manager as soon as possible? 


	15. Chapter 15

Studio NNG is coming together. They’ve got the whole place set up, there’s a lot of video in stock for them to just upload for the next few weeks since their uploads are just weekly. Chanyeol still doesn’t have any financial manager even though he has opened the job two weeks already. Maybe he should just post it to the public, but at the same time, he doesn’t want their team to have a stranger.

That’s why he reached out to Sehun and asked him if he knows someone who can manage their finances and expenses. Sehun said he doesn’t know a lot but he also said that he could ask Jongdae if he knows somebody who is. Chanyeol was thankful for that because at least they’re reaching a bigger range.

\---------

Jongdae doesn’t like meddling with people’s business but if it’s his best friend’s business, then he’ll gladly interject.

Baekhyun has been – a mess, to say the least. He’s also not doing fine just like Chanyeol. Jongdae knows that it’s because of what happened between him and Chanyeol.

You see, Baekhyun’s life has been pretty boring. He’s just studying and studying and studying. Even in his rest time, he’s reading a goddamn book. Since his parents want him to study and get good grades, they pushed him to the point where Baekhyun barely had any social life. It’s just Jongdae who stuck with him because no one wants to befriend someone who they can’t hang out with.

So, to make it short, Baekhyun never had a boyfriend or any romantic relationship with someone. He got his first kiss from a drunk guy at a party that Jongdae pulled him into and that’s it – that’s all Jongdae knows. That’s why when he started becoming a fan of SKYY, Baekhyun realizes that there’s more to it than what it seems. There’s a lot of things he hasn’t discovered yet since he’s so locked up in his own world.

Then – Baekhyun was given a chance to work with Chanyeol and the rest of the band. Jongdae isn’t saying that what Baekhyun felt for Chanyeol is first love, but that’s how it probably is. Chanyeol is a nice guy, he’s thoughtful, he’s outgoing, overly competitive and so much more. Baekhyun was left with no choice but to fall in love with him and what’s the sad part about it, is that it’s his first time falling for somebody and that person doesn’t like him.

And since Baekhyun doesn’t have a romantical background nor does he have a reference to what he should really do, he’s stuck being heartbroken even after two months of “breaking up” with Chanyeol. Breaking up in quotes since they weren’t really together.

Even though it’s his first time loving someone, Jongdae has to admit that he’s pretty smart for not staying behind just for Chanyeol.

However, Jongdae can see that his friend is not truly happy. He smiles a lot, like usual but it doesn’t really reach his eyes and Jongdae wants him to be happy again. Like the happy he was when Chanyeol was still around.

Sehun told him last week that Chanyeol’s studio that he opened needs a financial manager. Baekhyun doesn’t know about Chanyeol’s studio since Baekhyun didn’t want to keep himself updated with the singer’s whatabouts. Jongdae thinks he’s the smartest person in the world.

Of course, he referred Baekhyun to Chanyeol’s friend who’s in charge of looking for a new financial manager. Baekhyun doesn’t have a job yet since he’s having hard time getting calls that he’s accepted in the new job.

Baekhyun, like the last time that Jongdae applied a job for him, doesn’t know that the job will lead him back to Chanyeol again. Jongdae considers himself a miracle worker at this point. He doesn’t know what his friend’s reaction will be but he feels like Baekhyun will be glad. Baekhyun misses Chanyeol like crazy and he regrets giving that photo album to Chanyeol. He wants something to come back to but he wanted to move on first.

Jongdae just wants the two of them together since he can see how much Chanyeol is struggling without Baekhyun too. Jongdae isn’t the right place to play matchmaker but he definitely heard Chanyeol muttering “Baek” in his sleep when he entered the dressing room. Jongdae just wants them to be happy.

“Jongdae! Dae!” He hears Baekhyun screaming as he goes out of his bedroom.

“Yes?”

“I got accepted! I’m a financial manager now! My god, the pay is huge…” Baekhyun says and bites his lip.

“Really?! Congratulations, baby! This is the time to celebrate!” Jongdae says and immediately brings out the cans of beer from the refrigerator. “Since when did we have beer? I thought we ran out…” Baekhyun asks, smiling as he sits down on the chair.

_ I bought it since I know you’ll immediately get hired, they were a bit desperate in finding a financial manager. _

__

“I got a feeling that you’ll get hired so I bought them on my way home! Stop moping, drink a lot! When will you start though?” Jongdae asks, opening a can of beer to Baekhyun.

“Tomorrow, the owner said that they’ll have me come tomorrow to talk about it. But it’s in the afternoon so I have a lot of time.” Baekhyun says.

“Tomorrow already? Oh wait, the car – I will bring the car tomorrow at work and I start early in the morning so I might not be able to drive you.”

Baekhyun sold his old car to buy a new one and now he’s waiting for it to be released so at the moment, he doesn’t have a car but Jongdae doesn’t mind driving him around.

“That’s fine, Dongwoo said he’ll drive me there.”

“Dongwoo? The DT member? Wait, don’t tell me you guys are dating?” Jongdae asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s a bit nervous because if they are dating then he put Baekhyun in a really tight situation since he’ll have to work with Chanyeol again.

“Dating? Are you insane? He’s the baby brother I would never have… Although he a-admitted that he wants to court me. Even so, I already told him that I don’t see him more than a friend.” Baekhyun says. “I’m a bit guilty though because he didn’t stop even though I already said no. He still wants to be good friends with me.”

“That’s called being mature, Baekhyun. He’s two years younger than you and yet he acts more maturely.” Jongdae rolls his eyes and Baekhyun scoffs at him. “Whatever, let’s start eating. I’m so hungry.”

\---------

Baekhyun gets up early and takes a shower being picking an outfit. The producer told him that he’ll be working in a studio, which isn’t the first time since Baekhyun has worked in the studio of Chanyeol’s company before. The pay is high since there’s not a lot of staff. Baekhyun heard that it’s just around 5-7 people.

Since he’s gonna be working in a studio, he figures that there isn’t a need to wear too formal clothes so he puts on some jeans and a simple shirt plus his jacket on top. He puts on his shoes and fluffs up his hair before grabbing his phone and wallet.

_ Dongwoo: Hyung, I’m here. _

__

Baekhyun smiles at the message and leaves his apartment. When he goes down, he sees Dongwoo already waiting for him at the front. He knocks on the door and Dongwoo opens it inside for him. He gets in and sits down in the passenger’s seat.

“Thank you for driving me today. You shouldn’t have since it’s your rest day and you should be resting.” Baekhyun says and Dongwoo shakes his head. “It’s fine. I’d rather drive you around rather drive myself insane in that dormitory. All of my members are out with their families and my family is out of town so I was left alone.” Dongwoo says and Baekhyun nods.

“Is that so? Here’s the address by the way.”

\---------

“Hyung?” Chanyeol calls out MQ who’s playing with the newly bought piano.

“What?”

“When will the new staff come? I want to get some food outside.” Chanyeol says, looking at the time. It’s 12:40 right now and he’s so hungry – he just wants to eat some lunch.

“I asked him to be here by 1 pm. Is 20 minutes enough time for you to buy?”

“No. I’ll just get some drinks then I’ll order some food once the guy is here, maybe he hasn’t eaten yet. Kind of like a welcoming, if you may.” Chanyeol says and gets up from the couch. He grabs his beanie and puts it on along with his denim jacket. He grumbles when he sees the elevator is out of order. Chanyeol takes the stairs from the third floor to the ground floor. He exits the building and sees a familiar guy coming out of a slick black car.

Chanyeol’s breath hitches when he sees Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol breathes out and it made the former assistant turn around. Baekhyun’s smile turns into a frown and he is a hundred percent sure that his heart stopped beating.

What is Chanyeol doing here? Out of all places, why here? Out of all people, why him?

“C-Chanyeol? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks.

Before Chanyeol could answer, the driver’s door opens and Dongwoo, his hoobae. “Dongwoo?”

What the hell is happening here?

\--------

“So… You are the new financial manager?” MQ starts and Baekhyun smiles, nodding. “And you’re also Chanyeol’s former assistant?” Baekhyun nods again.

“Then isn’t that good? It took us long to find a person for the finance staff. It will also be nice since you’ve worked with Chanyeol before too.” MQ smiles and Baekhyun gives a soft smile. “Yes. I was actually applying for a new job but they weren’t calling me. If it wasn’t for this job then maybe I’ll be deported to the US by my parents.” Baekhyun jokes and MQ laughs while Chanyeol stays quiet.

He’s glad. He could cry because Baekhyun is back and they’re gonna be working closely together again. Baekhyun is gonna be by his side again and there’s nothing more than Chanyeol could wish for. But – there’s a problem since Dongwoo, his hoobae who’s he’s seen with Baekhyun a couple of times when Baekhyun was still his assistant, drove Baekhyun here today. That means they haven’t didn’t lose touch with each other.

Chanyeol wonders what Dongwoo could want from Baekhyun.

“Ah, this kid…” MQ says and looks at his phone. The other guys look at M and wonder what happened. “What is it, hyung?” Chanyeol asks.

“Sehun. He’s asking me to babysit Monsieur and buy him a feeder. I need to go since I’m indebted to him. Chanyeol, I’m sure you can talk to Baekhyun about his job and whatnots. I’ll leave you to it.” MQ says and Chanyeol nods a little.

MQ smiles at Baekhyun and pats his shoulder before grabbing his coat and leaving them alone. Baekhyun clears his throat and folds his hands over themselves. “So, you started a studio and a youtube channel?” Baekhyun asks, looking around the place. It’s pretty big and decent, he’s kind of proud that Chanyeol thought of this whole concept.

“Yes… Just around a month ago… What about you? How have you been?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shrugs.

“Okay. But I was stressed out because I couldn’t get any jobs. Jongdae is a sneaky one though.”

“Yeah, he is… I took your advice to make use of my free time wisely. So far I enjoy creating content and showing it to the public… Now, you’re part of our team, I’m really glad.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shrugs.

“I guess. You’ve got a nice place here… A bit empty but I’m sure things will start to pile up.” Baekhyun says.

“How can you be sure?” Chanyeol asks, looking around the place.

“Knowing you, you’d buy unnecessary things just to put on display,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol laughs. Yeah, that sounds like him.

“Anyway, your job is to just basically manage the expenses of the studio since I can’t handle doing that myself. We went on a spending splurge and we don’t want that to happen again.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods.

“Is that so? I recommend opening a joint bank account though, from what I heard from MQ-hyung. It will be easier to manage the expenses that way. We won’t have to go through your individual credit cards.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol blinks.

“That’s a good idea. We haven’t got a lot of time to open it since it’s too impulsive. We’ll make that a priority then.” Chanyeol answers.

“Alright… I could make you a schedule for that.” Baekhyun says and avoids looking directly into Chanyeol’s eyes. The man has been looking at him intently since he got here.

“Did you have lunch?”

“N-No, not yet,” Baekhyun answers, fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ll go and order some food. What do you want to eat?”

\---------

“So… You and Dongwoo?” Chanyeol starts, playing with his food and not being able to focus on anything since Baekhyun came here. Baekhyun sips on his water and tries to be casual with his answer.

“We’re friends.” Baekhyun takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Is that so? Since when?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun huffs, “Since we saw each other for the first time during the stage collab.” He answers. As much as possible, Baekhyun doesn’t want Chanyeol to ask him these kinds of things because they aren’t work-related anymore. Even though they left each other as friends, more than two months ago, Baekhyun still feels the same towards him and it’s giving him hopes that maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol feels something more for him too.

“Does he… like you or something? We haven’t talked a lot so I don’t know what’s happening with him.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, avoiding looking at Baekhyun too because he doesn’t want to make it awkward between them.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to answer. Should he say yes since basically, Dongwoo told him that he likes him? Should he say no and tell another truth that they’re just friends? But before he could even come up with the right words to say, Chanyeol speaks up again.

“I guess he does.”

Baekhyun huffs, he isn’t getting this brass attitude towards Dongwoo, “And what’s it to you?”

“It’s everything to me.”

Baekhyun is taken aback because of what Chanyeol said. “What?”

“He’s my enemy when it comes to you, of course it’s everything to me.”


	16. Chapter 16

“W-What?” Baekhyun stutters, not believing whatever he’s hearing. Chanyeol must be lying or playing a prank on him. All of this is probably a prank. He got pranked that he got a new job and that Chanyeol is his new boss – maybe all of this is a prank.

“If he likes you then he’s my enemy, no matter if he’s a hoobae or what since I like you too,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun turns red, opening his mouth to say something. Nothing comes out of it because he can’t believe what he’s hearing nor can he process it. Chanyeol is probably joking. He doesn’t like him.

“Chanyeol… Is this a video for your youtube? Is this a prank?”

Chanyeol bites his lip and shakes his head. “No. I’m serious. I like you. I’ve gotten the answer I was looking for.” The rapper says and Baekhyun frowns.

“I- I don’t know what to say, honestly. How? How did you know that you like me? Why do you like me? When did you find it out?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol thinks for a moment. “I found out that I like you when you left… It gave me a lot of time to think about what I really want us to be. Why do I like you? You know what, it’s not just like. It’s getting more than that and I want to our relationship deeper if you’d let me.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun is speechless.

They were quiet for a few seconds and Chanyeol speaks up again, “I’m not asking you to give me a response about it. Maybe you moved on from me, I wouldn’t have any objections with that. I just want to know if you’re willing to give us a shot… Now that both of us are ready. And of course, with Dongwoo liking you too, I want to win you over.” Chanyeol says without stuttering as if he’s so sure of what he’s saying and it’s making Baekhyun think.

“I’m not a prize you could win over, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says.

“You are. To me, you are. But not a trophy, you’re my prize because I’m finally gonna be able to be with you, we can be together, that’s a reward for me after all these longings I felt for you. There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you and I’m sure you know that… With all the messages I sent. Sorry for them by the way, you’re probably mad at me.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun blinks.

“What messages? I didn’t receive any message.” Baekhyun says. “I changed numbers because of the NDA. They asked me to change my number so I didn’t receive any message from you...” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol grumbles underneath his breath. He grabs his phone and opens it in front of Baekhyun, accidentally showing his lock screen which is him and Baekhyun back in China, the first time they went on a “date”. At least that’s what Chanyeol thinks of it.

Chanyeol blushes and opens the messages and makes Baekhyun read almost a hundred messages that he sent to Baekhyun on different days. Baekhyun reads all of them and bites his lip. His heart is racing and it feels like it’s just gonna burst because of how happy he is. All of Chanyeol’s messages consist of him asking how Baekhyun is doing and if Baekhyun has some time to talk to him. He also told Baekhyun about the studio and his whereabouts.

“I’m sorry for not responding…” Baekhyun says and Cahnyeol snickers, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s my fault for not even asking Jongdae for your number. I didn’t think he’d give it and he’ll probably think I’m weird.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun bites his lip.

“Look… I can’t give you an answer right now simply because… everything is too fast. I don’t know how to take it in… But I will give you an answer, don’t worry. Thank you for giving me an answer too.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol feels his heart stop beating when the smaller one wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him.

Before Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol doesn’t like his hug, Chanyeol wraps his arms around him too and pulls him so close, burying his face on the side of his neck.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun bites his lip, feeling Chanyeol tightening his hold on his waist.

_ I feel the same way. _

__

\----------

It’s the next day and Dongwoo is taking Baekhyun to work since the smaller guy will get his new car on Friday. He needs to start commuting and stop giving Dongwoo a headache by letting him give him a ride to work.

Baekhyun’s heart feels so light and he feels like every path that he takes grows some flowers. He feels like he’s walking on sunshine as cliché as it sounds. Who wouldn’t be if the person you love finally told you that he likes you too?

Baekhyun couldn’t think about anything else, he couldn’t even talk to Jongdae properly or be mad at him for not telling him that Chanyeol is the one who opened the job.

He shared his number with Chanyeol and last night, he received a text from the singer.

_ Chanyeol: Good night. See you tomorrow. _

__

And just like that, Baekhyun couldn’t fall asleep because of how loud his heart was thumping. One factor of that is coffee but the bigger part was Chanyeol’s fault.

“You look so happy today… Something good probably happened, huh.” Dongwoo says and parks in front of the building.

“Yeah… Something good happened. Also, thank you again for giving me a ride. Tell me whenever you’re free again and I’ll see if I’m free or not. I’ll treat you out to some food since you’ve been such a good friend.” Baekhyun says, fixing his hair on the mirror.

“Really? Okay, sure. Good luck with work again. Oh, I need to get my bag from the trunk.” Dongwoo says.

“I could get it for you instead.” Baekhyun removes his seatbelt.

“No, it’s fine,” Dongwoo says. Both of them get out of the car and sees Chanyeol’s Mercedes pulling up beside them too. Baekhyun feels his heart thumping again and he plays like he doesn’t get excited with seeing Chanyeol’s car and instead, focused his attention on Dongwoo who’s getting something from the back.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets Baekhyun while holding a bag of food in his hand.

“Hi…” Baekhyun says blushing.

“I hope you didn’t eat breakfast cause I bought us food to eat while discussing the thing with the shared bank account,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, I didn’t eat,” Baekhyun says and watches as Dongwoo walks over to them, his body bag in his hand.

“Hyung, it’s nice to see you again.” Chanyeol only smiles and looks at Baekhyun.

“Can you bring this up to the studio? I’ll just get something from the car.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, grabbing the food from his hand. He waves at Dongwoo and then enters the building.

Dongwoo blinks at Chanyeol who walks closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Do you like your Baekhyun-hyung?”

Dongwoo turns red and backs away from Chanyeol. “Chanyeol-sunbae… How did you know?”

“Ah, so I was right. You like him. But there’s gonna be a problem here…” Chanyeol says and crosses his arms over his chest.

“W-What is it?”

“Baekhyun is mine. I don’t mind bumping shoulders with you if that means I’ll get to be with him. He already slipped from me once and I’m not letting that happen again. This isn’t a circumstance where I say “may the best man wins” because we both know I’m far too competitive to lose.” Chanyeol pats Dongwoo’s shoulder and back away with a smile.

“See you around. Hopefully not soon.”

Dongwoo is left thinking about what just happened.

\---------

It’s been about two weeks and thanks to Baekhyun, the expenses go down a little and there’s a budget for everything that they’re gonna spend money on. Chanyeol ordered a lot of things from the internet for a bar that he wants to put up on the side. There’s a big empty spot on the corner of the room so he wants to put a bar since they can’t go out to drink a lot, given that he’s a celebrity.

Baekhyun didn’t approve of it first, saying that they need to get the money that they earned from Youtube first before Chanyeol buys the things he’ll need to build the bar but Chanyeol begged him, saying that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he doesn’t buy it. Baekhyun just sighs and lets him do what he wants to do, it’s not his money, to begin with.

So far their relationship… is steady. Chanyeol is serious about things. And that’s pretty much given that Chanyeol is an outgoing and chill person who takes a lot of things lightly. Even though Baekhyun has a car now, he always asks Baekhyun if he needs a ride or if he can drive him home. Not only that but he asks Baekhyun to eat with him, either lunch, breakfast, dinner, or even midnight snack. There have been some instances where Chanyeol would just randomly appear at his door in the middle of the night, carrying a bunch of food in his hands.

Right now, Baekhyun is forced to stay up in the studio because Chanyeol needs to do his bar thing.

“Heavy heavy heavy…” Baekhyun pushes a flat box towards Chanyeol and whines because it’s too heavy.

“It’s not heavy,” Chanyeol says and pulls the flat heavy box with one hand. “Nooo, don’t open it.” Baekhyun huffs and grabs the cutter, wanting to be the one to open the boxes instead.

Chanyeol watches fondly as he opens the box up and unloads the pieces of wood that Chanyeol needs.

Baekhyun sits down on the side after opening the box, watching Chanyeol read the manuals, and tries to put together the bar. Baekhyun agreed to help if and only if, he gets to have food because he hasn’t eaten anything yet and Chanyeol said it’s a deal because he can’t hold two planks at the same time while drilling a hole on it.

Slowly but surely, they built the bar, and Baekhyun isn’t used to these types of things so he always makes mistakes which Chanyeol ignores. After the bar is set, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to fix the lights underneath the bar while he builds the chairs that are more expensive than the planks of wood.

Baekhyun attaches the LED lights underneath the table and then puts the bottles of liquor on the little shelf that Chanyeol did on the wall. After two hours of building, it’s now 3 AM and both of them are hungry and tired. Chanyeol ordered some food and while waiting, they cleaned up everything and thrown away the things that they don’t need anymore. Chanyeol seems to have a skill in interior designing since the bar fits well on the theme of the room and it looks good when Baekhyun turns on the lights.

The food arrives and Baekhyun happily takes it out. They start eating quietly, with soft music playing in the background just to make their “midnight dates”, as Chanyeol would like to call it, more romantic. He’s really that type of guy who is always available and would take you out on midnight dates, or stay up with you just to watch you for hours.

After eating, Baekhyun throws away the food containers and sits down on the stool beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiles at him and puts his head on the newly built bar. “Is it just me or did you become prettier?” Chanyeol asks randomly and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Stop flattering me, it’s not gonna work.”

“Really? Did it not work with Dongwoo? Dongwoo seems like the type of guy who’ll compliment you, day and night.” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun, trying to be cute. He doesn’t really need to try since he’s already so cute.

“What’s up with you making Dongwoo your competitor? This is not a competition, okay? It’s not like he has a chance in the first place.” Baekhyun mutters his last sentence, almost whispering it, but Chanyeol heard it and feels like he’s gonna jump up and down from joy.

Baekhyun yelps when Chayneol suddenly lifts him and puts him on the bar, making Baekhyun hold on to him because he doesn’t want to put all of his weight on the newly built bar.

“Really? He isn’t a competitor? Well, that’s embarrassing cause I already threatened him that I’ll win you over.”

“You what-“

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun blushes, frowning.

“Why are you so random?” Baekhyun huffs, “Nothing, I just want to kiss you because you’ve been so cute.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun rolls his eyes before pecking Chanyeol on the lips while his cheeks are burning up.

Chanyeol blinks. “That’s your answer by the way,” Baekhyun says and before Chanyeol could hold himself back, he kisses Baekhyun on the lips passionately, pulling him by the back of his neck while holding him steady with his other hand.

_ This is his answer. _


	17. the start of an end

“I have to find out that you two are together again like this?” Sehun barges inside Chanyeol’s studio where he and Baekhyun are currently cuddling. Chanyeol scoffs, pulling back his boyfriend who was startled, and tried standing up.

“I thought you knew,” Chanyeol says, playing the movie they’re watching on his phone. 

“How will we know if you’ve been hiding him here like a caveman?! Baekhyun, at least come greet me.” Sehun crosses his arms over his chest and Baekhyun chuckles, pausing the movie on Chanyeol’s phone before pulling away from the man’s grip. Chanyeol whines and tries getting Baekhyun but the shorter one stood up and goes to Sehun.

Chanyeol gapes when Baekhyun gave Sehun a hug and then Jongin and then Yixing.

“What? I can’t give hugs now?” Baekhyun snarls at Chanyeol but goes back inside his arms and plays the movie they were watching. “How come you never hug me when you greet me?”

“I k-kiss you though.”

“If Jongdae didn’t slip and told us, we wouldn’t know.” Junmyeon shakes his head and sits down on the other couch.

“Why are you all here? Can’t you see that it’s too small for 9 people? Go back to your houses please.” Chanyeol says. “So you could have Baekhyun all by yourself? No, we’re staying here.” Kyungsoo argues back with Chanyeol.

“Whatever,” Chanyeol says and tightens his hug on Baekhyun as if someone will take him away.

“Let’s all just go out to have lunch, guys… There’s no need to fight.” Baekhyun says and even though Chanyeol agreed, it was eight versus one. He wants Baekhyun all to himself since his five-month break is coming to an end in a month. Even though he’s been hogging Baekhyun for four months, it feels like it isn’t enough so he wants Baekhyun all to himself. But, since all the members want to see Baekhyun again, Chanyeol wouldn’t mind hanging out once with his members and the managers.

They left the studio and drove to the nearest restaurant, cramming themselves in three cars. When they got there, Minseok agrees to pay for everyone’s meals since it’s been a while since they’ve eaten like this together. Baekhyun was so full after lunch, from the conversations they had and the many foods that were forced on him, saying that Chanyeol is not keeping him healthy. Of course, the rapper was offended and got competitive, ordering a lot of food for Baekhyun as if Baekhyun will get fat in just one meal.

They’ve been together for four months now and as cliché as it sounds, Baekhyun is the happiest person to walk on Earth. Chanyeol is the loveliest boyfriend and Baekhyun won’t deny that. He’s just everything Baekhyun can ask for.

A few months ago, Baekhyun was so desperate to just move on from Chanyeol since he’s so convinced that Chanyeol wouldn’t like him. Given that Chanyeol didn’t reach out to him, which was his fault for changing his number, he thought that Chanyeol really doesn’t like him and only looks at him as a friend. But after their second talk and a few weeks after that, he found out that Chanyeol is really serious about him and he’s as happy as he could get.

He talked to his parents too, saying that he found a job that makes use of his degree and they’re satisfied, especially when Baekhyun told them the salary that he’s getting. He hasn’t told them that Chanyeol, the famous Park Chanyeol, is his boyfriend because first of all, they probably won’t believe him and second, it’ll just create another fiasco.

Maybe Baekhyun will tell them when they’re 5 years into their relationship and getting married soon. He’d love to see their reaction.

“By the way, Chanyeol – you still haven’t apologized to Dongwoo for threatening him like that. He is your hoobae so you need to be more careful about what you say to him. He’ll think of you as a bad senior. You will apologize tomorrow or today, okay?” Baekhyun says before taking the food that Chanyeol is offering him.

“Give me his number later then I’ll call him,” Chanyeol says and goes back to his food. Baekhyun hums. Dongwoo talked to him a few months back that Chanyeol told him that he’s “never gonna win” and Baekhyun felt like he was gonna die from how hard he was laughing. He did not at all think Chanyeol would actually come up to Dongwoo but Chanyeol is just plain competitive so he did.

Long story short, Dongwoo was kind of scared of Chanyeol now, and Baekhyun kind of lost touch with him. Not really lost touch since the guy will text him once in maybe like two weeks, asking him how he is and how he’s doing, saying he’s busy with work. Of course, Baekhyun gets it that he’s trying to avoid Baekhyun now, given the big figure always on his side namely Chanyeol.

True to his words, Chanyeol called Dongwoo later when they got to Chanyeol’s apartment. The singer apologized for his harsh behavior and his junior accepted it right away, saying that he already knew he doesn’t stand a chance in the first place and that Chanyeol doesn’t have anything to worry about. After the call, they continued watching what they were watching in the studio before the rest of the crew came in without any warrant and dragged them out of the place. 

Speaking of the rest of the crew, Jongdae and Sehun are together. They’ve been together for a while but they hid it from everyone because they were trying to find the right timing for it. Baekhyun wants to choke him for not saying it right away. Even though it was so obvious that they are together, Baekhyun still wanted to confirm his assumptions. Sehun is always dragging Jongdae everywhere, even during his day offs so Baekhyun knows immediately that something is up with them. Jongdae admitted that they are together, three months into their relationship, how cruel is that? 

Studio NNG is supported by the fans now and Baekhyun is happy to be one of the people who makes it possible. Chanyeol is really gifted when it comes to music and the songs that he and MQ are producing are beautiful. The fact that their youtube is also about giving to others makes Baekhyun glad that he found the right people to be with. Before - his life just consisted of getting up in the morning and studying for the rest of the day but now, Baekhyun’s everyday life is filled with energy. His only friend was Jongdae but now he made a lot of friends that he considers his family away from home. 

“Baby… What are you thinking about? You’re not even watching the movie.” Chanyeol says and runs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair which is piled up on his lap because Baekhyun is laying down on the couch while Chanyeol is sitting. 

“Hm? Nothing… Just thinking about our little hangout with our friends earlier. I’m glad to see them after half a year.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums. “You could always come and see them every day.” Chanyeol says, “You could be my assistant again while being the financial manager… If it’s not too much work. I mean, you’ll just budget the funds for the studio and then you’re okay to be with me in whatever I do… Of course, everything is up to you though. If managing the funds is already a tough job for you then you shouldn’t take my offer.” Chanyeol says, eyes focused on the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter. 

“Being the studio’s manager isn’t tough. Actually, it’s a relatively easy job because MQ-hyung is there most of the time and we already set limits for every upload. You also have a shared bank account now which means there’s an easier breakdown for me to see. I’m just worried about something else…” Baekhyun says and turns to Chanyeol, not minding the movie that’s playing in the background.

“And what would that be?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing the remote control from the side to lower down the volume of the television.

“Do you think your company will take me again? I mean, I’m the one who declined the two-year contract so they might deem me unworthy of working with you again. Don’t get me wrong, I love being with you since I love you… It’s just that I’m scared that they won’t take me back again.”

Chanyeol laughs his chest out, holding his stomach because Baekhyun sounded so serious. “What’s so funny?” Baekhyun huffs and slaps Chanyeol lightly on the chest. 

“Baby, are you serious? You’re asking me if you’ll be taken by the company again? Minseok-hyung is the one handling the assistants and he’s gonna browse through your resume if ever you submit it again. If you did so well during y our six months working with me, that he offered you a two-year contract before, then what makes you think that he won’t accept you now?” Chanyeol asks, staring at his worried boyfriend fondly.

“N-Nothing, it’s just – they might think I’m up to something.”

“They already know what you’re up to.” Baekhyun frowns and looks at Chanyeol. “What am I up to?”

“Seducing me into making out with you in the shower room.”

“Yeah, I’m breaking up with you,” Baekhyun says and there is a panicked look on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol scoops Baekhyun up from his lap and kisses him on the temple, “Just kidding, baby…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun chuckles. “As if I’m gonna break up with you. And yeah, maybe that’s my plan. To seduce you into making out with me in the shower room after everyone is done.” Baekhyun says, feeling Chanyeol’s arms tighten around him. 

“Why not now?”

“This is not gonna be a Netflix and chill thing. I want to watch the movie so rewind it back.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Being caught making out in the shower room is more fun than kissing here.” 

“I like how you think.”

\--------

Chanyeol groans at the blaring sound of the alarm clock. He was gonna reach out for his pillow to cover his ear with it but his arm is dead and preoccupied with a head of a man who’s peacefully sleeping despite the loud noise. 

“Love, turn it off, please.” He hears Baekhyun mutters and turns towards him, burying his face on his chest before wrapping his arm around him

Chanyeol reaches out for the nightstand and looks at the time on his phone before turning the alarm off.

“Baby, it’s 9 AM. We need to get up.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head, eyes still closed while his arms around Chanyeol are tight. “We have a flight. Get up now…” Chanyeol says, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead before taking his arm back. It’s dead but the moment he moves it, blood starts flowing and the soreness comes in. It’s worth it though since Baekhyun had a nice, comfy pillow.

“Go use the shower since you take too long,” Baekhyun says.

“Good morning to you too,” Chanyeol says and stands up from the bed. He walks to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. When he was done, he wakes Baekhyun up again who reluctantly and grumpily went to the bathroom and take a shower. In the meantime, Chanyeol cooked some breakfast for the both of them and waited for Baekhyun to come out of the bathroom so they could eat the food together. 

After around fifteen minutes, Baekhyun comes out of the bedroom and eats the food that Chanyeol prepared appreciatively and quietly. 

Their mornings are always like this. Peaceful and relaxed.

However, when they leave their apartment, the bustle begins. 

“Here’s your passport, I’ll grab our bags,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods, holding their passports together since Baekhyun lost their passport once and it was a tough situation.

World tour starts again so they need to be in many places until the next year but Chanyeol and Baekhyun are happy to experience everything since they’re experiencing it together. 

“Baby, smile…” Chanyeol says and holds the polaroid camera to his face. Baekhyun smiles and poses in front of him. Chanyeol takes out the polaroid and waits for the image to appear.

“Hey, hurry up,” Junmyeon says, pushing his bag in front of him. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at the image and Baekhyun open his passport so Chanyeol could place the polaroid inside. 

Their little journey starts now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i read every single comment and i teared up a little because of how beautiful the comments are. i love every single moment i spent writing this. thank you so much guys! also, the next chapter will be a bonus chapter ;>


	18. Chapter 18

Another show is finished and Chanyeol is supposed to be showering with everyone like he usually does. But something happened with some staff, a minor sprain or something, so they couldn’t move out big items immediately. Chanyeol helped with that so he didn’t shower with the rest of the members. Chanyeol enters the dressing room and sees Baekhyun on the side, wiping his shirt with a paper towel.

“Baek? What happened?” Chanyeol asks, the body still dripping from sweat because of the show earlier and from helping the staff just a few moments ago. 

“Kyungsoo accidentally spilled his iced coffee on me… Do you have an extra shirt? This is sticky.” Baekhyun asks while wiping his skin. 

“I have an extra shirt on the bag but you should probably take a shower. That would be sticky and we’re far from the hotel.” Chanyeol says and walks over to Baekhyun, inspecting his skin.

“You think so?”

“Yeah… Also, where are the others? They didn’t wait for me?” Chanyeol asks. “Sehun is sick so they’re gonna ask for a doctor. Jongin and Yixing are tired so they headed out right after Sehun.” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol stops for a moment to think and looks around, “Then… it seems like we’re the only ones in here, aren’t we?” The singer asks before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand. The assistant blinks up at him with a blush coating his cheeks. 

“Y-Yeah…”

“Do you want to make out in the shower?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun blushes brighter than before. “S-Someone might hear t-tho… And the van’s waiting for y-you…” the assistant says. 

“Go tell them to drive ahead of us, you have your car today so just say that you’ll drive us back to the hotel.” The rapper mutters, squeezing Baekhyun’s cold hand. Baekhyun bites his lip before thinking about it. 

“W-We’ll be quick right?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol nods immediately, feeling victorious inside even though they haven’t started yet. “‘Kay, I’ll tell the driver to drive the rest of the staff back and then I’ll go back. You go ahead and take a shower, I’ll be with you shortly.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods again, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, and then go to the shower.

Baekhyun smiles and then goes out of the dressing room. Minseok is at the end of the hallway, helping with packing some things up and he looks at Baekhyun who’s walking over to him.

“Hyung, Chanyeol told me to tell you that we won’t be coming with the van. He still hasn’t taken a shower so he just asked me to drive him back to the hotel rather than making the driver wait.” Baekhyun says and Minseok eyes his shirt. 

“Okay, but what happened to you first?” Minseok asks Baekhyun and points at his shirt. 

“Coffee spill. Kyungsoo’s fault.” Baekhyun utters shortly and the manager makes a face. “Okay, I’ll tell the driver. We’ll go ahead, I’m sure you guys could manage on your own. See you tomorrow.” The manager says and waves at Baekhyun who silently cheers because they’ll be alone in the dressing room. Of course, there will be some staff left especially from the venue but they won’t be entering the dressing room cause they will be outside. 

Baekhyun goes back to the dressing room and then enters the shower, hearing Chanyeol’s singing voice.

“Baek? Is that you?” He hears Chanyeol asking. 

“Yeah… Can I come in?” Baekhyun walks to the closed cubicle. “Sure…” Chanyeol answers, turning off the water so he could hear Baekhyun better. Baekhyun removes his clothes with a bright red face and puts them on the sink, before opening the door of the cubicle where Chanyeol is.

“Hey…” Chanyeol smiles at him and then grabs his hand, leading him inside so he wouldn’t slip. 

“I told them to go ahead and they already left,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods, pulling him under the showerhead. Chanyeol reaches for the knob and turns it, water immediately wetting the two of them.

“Ugh - it’s so cold,” Baekhyun complains. “You’re just too used to warm water.” The singer whispers and pulls Baekhyun closer. 

This isn’t anything new between them but Baekhyun still feels like every time is the first time. Chanyeol just has that power over him that makes him shy every time they do it. But, in Baekhyun’s defense, this is the first time they’ll be doing it in the shower room. After every show, Chanyeol showers with the rest of the members while Baekhyun helps with cleaning up. That’s the reason why they don’t do these kinds of things in the shower room… But now that they’re all alone - then Baekhyun guesses that they’ll try it out.

Chanyeol leans down to match his height with Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately holds onto Chanyeol’s shoulder while the taller man pulls him closer by the waist. Long arms snake themselves around Baekhyun’s waist and press their lower bodies together. 

Baekhyun is a hundred percent sure that the water is cold and that he was feeling cold a few moments ago. However, when they started kissing, the air inside the place suddenly becomes stuffier and hotter. Chanyeol licks his bottom lip and asks for entrance to Baekhyun’s mouth. The smaller one shyly opens up his mouth and lets Chanyeol put his tongue inside his mouth.

Chanyeol tongue is hot and wet, licking inside his mouth like he owns it - like he knows every single crevice there is to know. Baekhyun lets him do whatever the hell Chanyeol wants to do with him. Chanyeol pulls away, squeezing Baekhyun’s waist before sucking in his bottom lip, making sure that it’s all red and swollen. 

Chanyeol’s rough and big hands wander around Baekhyun’s body, squeezing in the soft and smooth flesh of his ass, giving it a light slap before they wander his chest next. The singer knows of Baekhyun’s sensitive nipples and he knows how much Baekhyun loves it when he plays with them. That’s why he presses the pad of his thumbs on them and rolls them around while his mouth travels down Baekhyun’s wet neck. Baekhyun shudders in pleasure, feeling his back hit a wall. Chanyeol has him cornered up while pleasuring his body, it seems unfair but Baekhyun is loving every single moment of it. 

Baekhyun reaches out for the shower knob and lowers down the water pressure so the water is just cascading down their bodies smoothly and not hitting them harshly. Chanyeol runs his hands on Baekhyun’s side, nipping at his shoulder. He likes leaving his marks behind, a territorial manner in Baekhyun’s opinion but he’s not complaining. He takes pride that Chanyeol is his boyfriend.

There is suddenly a knock on the door and both of them freezes up. 

“Hello? Is there still someone inside? We’re cleaning up.” A familiar voice of staff says from outside and Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders tighten, too nervous to say anything.

“Yeah, I’m still showering. I’ll be done in a few, sorry for the holdup.” Chanyeol answers calmly.

“Oh? Is that you Chanyeol? It’s okay, we’ll wait outside. Thanks for the help earlier by the way.” The staff says and Chanyeol didn’t reply, making Baekhyun face the shower wall before whispering in his ear.

“We have to hurry up, baby…” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun bites his lip. “As if I’m gonna last long,” Baekhyun says, looking down on both of their hard members, standing upright against their stomachs. 

“I’ll fuck you properly later but for now… Let me have your thighs.” Chanyeol says and pushes Baekhyun’s ankles together and puts his hands on the wall. Baekhyun bites his lip and feels Chanyeol’s lips on his shoulder. Both of them are wet so Chanyeol’s cock easily slips in between Baekhyun’s thighs.

Chanyeol groans breathily as he feels the wet and soft flesh surrounding his cock. Everything about Baekhyun feels so nice and Chanyeol has some sort of fetish when it comes to Baekhyun’s thighs. His thighs are so meaty, supple, and soft - they’re like cushions so Chanyeol loves worshipping them. On busy nights, when both of them are just tired to do anything else, Chanyeol would place himself between Baekhyun’s thighs. He’d kiss them, leave hickies on them. Baekhyun doesn’t mind and lets him do what he wants… Sometimes he’ll just hold it and squeeze it, letting his hand play with the flesh. 

That’s why this alone could get Chanyeol off. The soft friction of Baekhyun’s thighs is driving Chanyeol insane. Not only that but Baekhyun keeps shivering because of the cold water and his thighs keep pressing together while his knees are shaking a bit - those just add to the pleasure Chanyeol is feeling right now. He bites down on Baekhyun’s neck, stopping himself from moaning out loud.

Chanyeol’s moans are heavenly, Baekhyun could orgasm just by listening to him moan - so he’s feeling good while Chanyeol whispers how much he’s feeling good on Baekhyun’s ears. His cock that’s sliding in and out between his thighs is stroking against Baekhyun’s cock and balls. Partnered with Chanyeol’s moans, Baekhyun feels his body vibrating because of how good it feels. 

The singer’s big hands are also traveling across his body, making him feel so good too. Even the simplest things that Chanyeol does like breathe hot air on his neck are enough for Baekhyun to cry out in pleasure. 

“Baby… You feel so good.” Chanyeol breathes out and Baekhyun’s eyes shut close, body rocking as Chanyeol fucks his thighs like he would with his hole. Baekhyun only presses his thighs together tighter and that’s enough to make Chanyeol hold onto his hips and fuck his thighs rapidly.

“L-Later - will you fuck me in the hotel?” Baekhyun asks, feeling Chanyeol’s hand from his hip go down to his dick and play with it. Chanyeol’s big hand makes Baekhyun’s average cock look so small and if someone will see them right now, they would think that Chanyeol is alone inside the cubicle, because of how big he is to cover Baekhyun up.

“I’ll fuck you till the morning if that’s what you want,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun breathily moans, loving the way Chanyeol is stroking his cock. 

Baekhyun turns his head to the side and captures Chanyeol’s lips. Sloppily, Chanyeol responds back, holding Baekhyun’s head while he’s still rapidly fucking his thighs. 

It wasn’t long before both of them are spilling all over each other. Chanyeol cums all over Baekhyun’s thighs, making a mess that the water immediately washed away. Baekhyun cums on Chanyeol’s hands and moans breathily as they ride their highs together. His ears are ringing and he’s feeling a bit floaty because of how hard he came. Chanyeol holds him and turns the knob so that the water is stronger. 

He grabs the soap and lathers it all over Baekhyun, washing him while he’s still not recovering from how hard he came earlier. After he’s done with Baekhyun, Chanyeol lathers the soap on himself and then rinses them together. 

Chanyeol leads them out of the cubicle and wipes them dry with a clean towel before he puts on a clean shirt and some pants. Baekhyun sits on the sink, a bit tired from earlier so Chanyeol made him put on some pants. The singer walks out of the shower room to fetch a hoodie from his bag. He gives it to Baekhyun who looks like he’s drowning in the hoodie. They walked out of the dressing room, hand in a hand. 

“My keys…” Baekhyun mutters with a pout. “I have it. I’ll drive to the hotel… You can rest for a while.” Chanyeol says and opens the car door for Baekhyun. “Thank you…” Baekhyun says in a small voice and gets inside the car. Chanyeol goes to the driver’s side and immediately drives off so they could rest in the hotel together. 

When they reached the hotel, they walked in on the entrance behind and goes up to their floor. The management always puts them in a room together because of what happened before where Baekhyun got separated from Chanyeol. To put it simply, Chanyeol did not like at all what happened. 

Since then, they’ve been rooming together. Baekhyun didn’t have any complaints about rooming with other staff but Chanyeol really said no and made Sehun, his supposed to be hotel roommate, sleep on the couch.

They reached their room and Baekhyun huffs as he sits down, taking his shoes off. Chanyeol places his bags on the table and watches as Baekhyun immediately turns on the aircon. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol who sits down on the couch.

“What? I’m jsut resting, baby.”

“Come cuddle.” Baekhyun lays down on their bed and Chanyeol instantly walks over to the bed and crawls in beside Baekhyun. 

“What do you want to do?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shrugs, pulling the blanket closer to them.

“I wanna sleep.” He says and Chanyeol laughs, “I thought you want to do it right here.” Chanyeol asks, brushing Baekhyun’s hair back until he sees him trying to stay awake.

“I thought so too.”

“It’s okay, baby… Go to sleep, I know you’re tired.” Chanyeol answers and pulls Baekhyun closer, trapping him inside his arms in which the other guy didn’t protest.

“Okay, love you…”

“Love you too…”

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun sleeps inside his arms. 

Their relationship is hard especially because it’s hidden and both of them are always busy to have more time with each other but being able to see Baekhyun the first thing in the morning and the last thing in the evening - Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
